Shadows of the Heart
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Proclamado como un asesino, Lancelot buscará respuestas de una vida que ha olvidado por completo, convirtiéndose así en el caballero de la futura reina con tal de conseguirlo. Una relación prohibida, un amor que nacerá de la desgracia de otros. ShadowXMaria / SonicXAmy
1. La Dama del Lago

**¡Hola a todos! Bien para empezar gracias a todos por su paciencia y por sus consejos y comentarios para crear esta historia! Ok, para empezar debo de decir/ advertir/ comentar que este es mi primer Shadira como pareja principal; y sí, habrán otras parejas, sin embargo la pareja principal serán Shadow y María. En fin, espero les guste! Sin más que decir los dejo con el primer capítulo, disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: La Dama del Lago

El agua estaba tan tranquila como siempre. Jugaba haciendo pequeñas ondas en la misma con sus manos, haciendo movimientos sutiles viendo como éstas se dispersaban hasta llegar a la lejana orilla. El agua estaba a una temperatura agradable, después de todo era verano.

Caminó lentamente por lago, cargando aquel pesado vestido con ella mientras los peces que nadaban a sus pies aceleraban su marcha con cada paso que ella daba. Subió la mirada al cielo con aquella sonrisa desinteresada en su rostro, todo era tan pacífico y tranquilo. Ella adoraba su hogar en el lago, adoraba la paz de aquel lugar rodeado por los altos y frondosos arboles que lo acogían en su seno. Escondida de cualquiera, en lo más profundo del bosque, lejos de la complicada vida de las villas y de cualquier problema.

-¿Nimue?- oyó como la llamaban. Su maestro la buscaba. –Nimue, ¿qué haces? Te dije que practicarás, no que salieras a dar un paseo matutino.

-Estoy cansada de practicar, aún no logro separar las aguas- se quejó la eriza rosa con el ceño fruncido y un mohín de descontento.

-Eso es porque no practicas lo suficiente- regañó. El mago se adentró a las aguas por igual, pero a diferencia de con ella, éstas se separaban a cada paso que él daba.

-¡Es increíble Merlín!- exclamó la eriza con asombro. -¿Por qué tú lo haces ver tan fácil?

-Se trata de perseverancia- le sonrió el anciano según se acercaba. Nimue le frunció el ceño descontenta, haciéndolo sonreír. El gran hechicero se detuvo frente a ella viéndola con gentileza y aprecio. -Es un hermoso día, ¿verdad?- murmuró desviando su mirada de su alumna y fijándola a la distancia –Sin embargo, la paz y la calma no es para siempre mi querida niña, y es nuestro deber ayudar a mantenerla tanto como sea posible- indicó severamente a lo que ella pareció no entender a qué venía aquel comentario. -Nimue- llamó de nuevo con un suspiro de pesadez –Deberé de salir por varias semanas. Hay algo importante que debo de hacer. Regresaré tan pronto termine ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Espera!, No, déjame ir contigo- suplicó cual orden.

-No- contestó –Tú deberás de quedarte a practicar un poco más; además afuera hay… mmm… hay muchos problemas.

-Pero y si…

-Todo estará bien mi niña- le interrumpió sonriendo con sosiego –Quédate aquí hasta mi regreso.

-Bien- aceptó resignada –¡Pero si no regresas en dos semanas iré por ti!

Merlín rió por lo bajo y asintió con la cabeza. Nimue lo vio con descontento, odiaba que la tratara como una niña, pero más aún, odiaba que tuviera que marcharse. Allá afuera las cosas eran muy diferentes a su pequeño y seguro lago, sin embargo si Merlín necesitaba irse, era porque sólo él podía ayudar a preservar la paz de los reinos.

-Espero que logres separar las aguas una vez haya regresado.

-Te sorprenderé- le sonrió Nimue forzadamente -…Te mucho cuidado, Merlín.

-Lo tendré.

Se despidió con una suave palmada en su cabeza y lo vio partir a los interiores del bosque. Nimue se quedó de pie, sin moverse, aún aquella expresión de preocupación grabada en su rostro.

-Él estará bien… Yo sé que sí- se dijo apretando con fuerza sus puños.

0-0-0-0-0

Se levantó a la mitad de la noche, sudando, nuevamente con la respiración acelerada. De nuevo el mismo sueño. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que su maestro se había marchado y las pesadillas se habían vuelto algo constante. Pelea, sangre, fuego y gritos; imágenes de caballeros muriendo, personas masacradas y villas que desaparecían a merced de las llamas y de los vándalos. Guerra. ¿A eso se refería Merlín con que las cosas no estaba bien?

Nimue se sentó en la orilla de su cama para ver por la ventana de su habitación, en donde las estrellas brillaban con gran intensidad sobre el cielo oscuro de aquella noche. El canto de los grillos daban le transmitían la falsa sensación de paz, aunque en su corazón sabía que eso no podía ser más erróneo.

-No puedo esperar- se dijo decidida. Nimue se puso de pie buscando en su armario un pequeño bolso en donde llevaría lo necesario. Buscaría a Merlín y lo traería de regreso. –Mañana a primera hora de la mañana saldré en su búsqueda.

Buscó un vestido adecuado para salir en busca de su maestro, pero casi todos eran demasiado pesados y ostentosos. Hizo una mueca de molestia cuando recordó un hechizo que Merlín le había enseñado meses atrás, uno de los pocos que sabía hacer. Nimue cerró los ojos y visualizó aquello que quería y de repente un halo de luz iluminó su pequeña torre obligándola a abrir los ojos. Se vio a sí misma y como lo había visto en su mente, un vestido holgado blanco y rosa con toques dorados yacía sobre su cuerpo. Su diadema era roja sin nada ostentoso en ésta, y sus hombros yacían al descubierto por el escote en V. Era muy parecido al tipo de atuendos que usaban las damiselas de las villas que en sus libros había leído.

-¡Lo hice!- gritó de emoción -¡Merlín estará orgulloso!

Su sonrisa empezó a desvanecerse al pensar en él. Un dolor profundo en su pecho le dificultaba respirar. Sacudió su cabeza suavemente en un intento de no ahogarse en sus pensamientos de tragedia.

-Todo estará bien… yo sé que él estará bien.

Se quedó sentada viendo hacia la ventana, mientras la ansiedad la acompañaba con gran notoriedad. Nimue jamás había salido de sus tierras. Con un pequeño castillo de dos simples torres en medio de un profundo lago, era a lo que ella llamaba hogar. Merlín la había adoptado como su aprendiz para enseñarle magia, y así, poder ayudar a preservar la paz en Inglaterra. Nunca entendió por qué debía de hacer algo como eso, por qué no podía divertirse. Nimue sabía que afuera había gente mala que deseaba controlar sus preciosos dones y que debía de permanecer oculta, al menos hasta que pudiera controlar su magia.

-Y ni siquiera puedo separar las aguas- murmuró cual reproche.

Sintió los primeros rayos de sol emerger de la tierra y supo que era el momento de irse. Tomó una capa café y corrió escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la entrada, en donde el lago tocaba hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.

-Deberé de usar un bote- se dijo y acto seguido buscó el antiguo bote que ella y Merlín habían construido en caso de emergencia.

Por primera vez navegó fuera de la seguridad de su castillo, el cual yacía protegido por una barrera mágica, ocultando su existencia de los intrusos. Remó y remó enfocándose en una sola cosa, llegar a su maestro y asegurarse que estuviera sano y salvo, a pesar de que no sabía a dónde había ido.

Su barcaza paró abruptamente al tocar la orilla. Volteó a ver a los lados y por primera vez pudo ver de cerca el bosque que por tantos años había admirado.

-L-Lo hice…- balbuceó incrédula. –Por Merlín, lo hice…- sonrió a penas perceptible. –Bien Nimue, sabes que hacer- se dijo saliendo del bote y tomando su pequeño bolso. Con la capucha de su capa y la colocó sobre su cabeza. Nadie debería de saber quién era ella. –Te encontraré Merlín- se dijo decidida para empezar a correr a los adentros del bosque sin dirección. –" _Iré a la primera villa que encuentre y preguntaré por él_ "- pensó como plan.

Corrió durante lo que sintió fueron horas, pero no encontraba la salida de aquel bosque que conforme el tiempo pasaba y ella avanzaba, parecía cada vez más tenebroso. Nimue estaba perdida, en medio de la nada. Paró en medio de un claro tomando aire, sedienta. Nunca imaginó que las villas estuvieran tan lejos de donde ella se encontraba, y no estaba segura si estaba caminando en círculos o si estaba yendo a algún lado. Pronto se volvió presa del pánico, dudando si lo que hacía había sido una buena idea hasta que escuchó un par de voces yendo a su dirección.

-¿Eh?, ¡Aldeanos!- gritó con emoción. Vio tres hombres vestidos con harapos caminar hacia ella y observarla con suspicacia –Oh, me alegra tanto ver a alguien por aquí- sonrió ella –Perdonen, ¿Alguno de ustedes saben cuál es el camino a la aldea más cercana?

-Oh claro- sonrió con malicia uno de ellos –Ven con nosotros, te llevaremos.

-Ah… no será necesario, yo puedo…

-No, no- interrumpió otro, acercándose por detrás –Haznos el favor de ser nuestra dama de compañía. No podríamos dejarte ir sola- le susurró con un cierto tono de repugnancia -¿Oh no sabes que aquí hay muchos criminales en espera de solitarias doncellas como tú?

Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el tosco roce de sus palabras haciéndola retroceder topándose con el tercer forajido, quien le sonrió retorcidamente. Nimue se vio rodeada, y entonces entendió por qué Merlín no deseaba que ella saliera de la seguridad de su castillo.

Nimue vio velozmente hacia los lados en busca de una salida e hizo entonces lo único que se le ocurrió -¡¿Pero qué es eso?! – señaló detrás de aquellos hombres de aspecto intimidante, los cuales voltearon a ver al instante.

Dos segundos, tal vez menos, no supo cuanto tiempo exactamente se distrajeron, pero en ese período corto de tiempo corrió tan rápido como pudo lejos de ellos. Escuchó un grito a sus espaldas y una orden de lo que asumió era el líder –¡Atrápenla!- Nimue corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras escuchaba en la distancia los pasos de aquellos vándalos. Si la atrapaban ¿qué pretendían hacer con ella?

Las ramas bajas de los árboles golpeaban su rostro y brazos arrancando pedazos del vestido que llevaba puesto, dejando un notorio rastro por donde pasaba. Las raíces que sobresalían de la tierra húmeda la hacían tropezar y de vez en cuando haciéndola caer, lastimando sus pies. No sabía a donde iba, pero esperaba encontrarse con su lago y poder regresar a la seguridad que había conocido por años. Nimue siguió su carrera hasta que su capa se vio atorada en las ramas cayendo al suelo. Nimue forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas en un intento de liberarse de la misma haciendo que las amarras cedieran al fin y ella cayera de bruces rodando por una pequeña colina hasta que otro cuerpo detuvo su caída.

Las hojas revolotearon en el aire y varios pájaros volaron de las ramas de los árboles por el fuerte sonido. Gimió adolorida sentándose tan bien como pudo hasta que vio a alguien más a su par, adolorido por igual. Una expresión de pánico adornó su rostro. Intentó ponerse en pie tan rápido como pudo, pero cayó nuevamente al enredarse con el faldón de su vestido.

-Hey, hey ¿estás bien?- la dulce voz de él la tranquilizó, volteándolo a ver aún con su respiración acelerada.

-Amm… yo…- murmuró sin saber qué decir.

Él le sonrió con diversión y se acercó a ella limpiando una mejilla, haciéndola retroceder de nuevo. Asustada.

-Oh, lo siento- intentó calmarla –Es que… tienes lodo en tu cara y… ¿sangre?- dijo al ver su guante manchado de un líquido rojo. Nimue intentó limpiarse con rapidez y brusquedad –Hey, tranquila- sostuvo sus muñecas suavemente, deteniéndola- No te haré daño.

-Umm…- musitó asintiendo con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado asustada como para decir algo más.

-Ven, te lavaremos esa cara- le sonrió de nuevo poniéndose en pie y estirando una mano para ayudarla.

Él no se miraba como aquellos forajidos de antes, se miraba como alguien bueno y puro. Algo en ella se lo decía. Nimue aceptó su gesto de ayuda y tomó su mano poniéndose en pie. Caminó en silencio a su lado y pronto escuchó un sonido reconfortante. Agua corriendo. Según se acercaron vio un pequeño río haciéndola sonreír.

El joven se hincó a la orilla del río lavando su cara y manos sucias gracias a ella, refrescándose del calor de verano. Ella lo imitó y limpió toda la tierra y sangre seca por las pequeñas cortadas de las ramas –Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó él.

-Soy Nim…- calló de pronto. Nadie podía saber su nombre –Soy Amelia- corrigió –¿Y el tuyo?

-Ammm… dime Sonic- le sonrió.

-¿Sonic?- repitió por el inusual nombre. –Es decir… mucho gusto.

Permaneció en silencio después de eso. Ninguno de los dijo nada mientras ella se lavaba las heridas. Nimue vio de reojo al erizo azul, quien admiraba el cielo azul de aquel día. No vestía desprolijo como los mercenarios de antes, una capa un tanto desgastada cubría su cuerpo, pero no se miraba como alguien de clase trabajadora, aunque ella no tendría idea alguna de su oficio, después de todo sabía tanto de la vida en los pueblos como de alquimia.

-Mmm… ¿Sir Sonic?- llamó con timidez. -¿Sabrá usted de una villa cercana?

-¿Sir?- repitió divertido –No seas tan formal, por favor- pidió un poco más serio –Y sí, vengo de una villa a un día de camino de aquí, río arriba- señaló.

-¡Perfecto! " _Tal vez Merlín a tomado ese camino"_

-¿Pero tú de donde vienes?- inquirió el erizo azul viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-Este… yo…

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ!- un grito sonó por todo el bosque.

-Oh no…- murmuró la eriza –Me encontraron.

-¿Cómo que te encontraron?, ¿Quiénes te perseguían?

Aquellos tres hombres que pensó había dejado atrás habían logrado dar con su paradero. Nimue retrocedió asustada nuevamente, pensando hacia dónde ir cuando el erizo azul paró frente a ella en forma protectora.

-No sé quienes sean ustedes o qué quieran, pero me parece que la señorita no tiene intención de ir con ustedes- retó con una media sonrisa.

-Mátenlo- ordenó uno de ellos –Y traigan a la chica, podremos venderla a buen precio.

- _"¡¿Venderme?!"_ \- pensó Nimue con horror, ella debía de encontrar a Merlín, no podía ser su prisionera.

-No te preocupes…- susurró el erizo frente a ella –No permitiré que nada malo te pase- le sonrió confiado.

Por alguna razón sus palabras la hicieron sentir segura y asintió con la cabeza. Aquellos tres hombres sacaron diferentes navajas abalanzándose sobre el erizo azul, no pudo evitarlo, Nimue cerró sus ojos al escuchar como la pelea daba inicio, esperando escuchar algún grito de dolor por parte del erizo o bien alguna otra orden del jefe de aquellos rufianes, pero no pasó. Abrió los ojos lentamente observando como el erizo azul combatía mano a mano con los hombres armados. Ni un rasguño. Era realmente alguien muy fuerte. Ella no se había equivocado, él realmente era alguien de espíritu noble. Se quedó inmóvil viendo la pelea transcurrir hasta que un grito la despertó, desvaneciendo su calma. Habían lastimado al erizo que se hacia llamar Sonic, quien ahora caía con pesadez al río, el cual lavaba la sangre de la herida en su brazo.

-¡Sonic!- gritó ella corriendo hacia él.

-¡Mátenlo!

Los vio correr hacia el erizo quien yacía aturdido por la herida, y por la fuerte corriente del río, la cual, le imposibilitaba pararse correctamente. Nimue paró enfrente de él y con un grito de guerra estiró ambas manos para protegerse. Escuchó un grito proveniente de sus atacantes obligándola a abrir sus ojos y ver como el agua golpeaba con fuerza a aquellos que los agredían. Vio de reojo a su alrededor, percatándose que el río se había desviando de su curso. Lo había logrado, había podido mover las aguas, había desviado el río.

-Lo hice- murmuró con una media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo…

La voz de Sonic alcanzó sus oídos, viendo al erizo que la miraba con gran sorpresa. Él no se suponía que viera eso, no se suponía que supiera quien era ella. Entró en pánico. Merlín se lo había advertido muchas veces antes, nadie debería de saber de sus poderes, y ahí fue cuando lo sintió. Estaba perdiendo el control de las aguas, el miedo la hizo perder la concentración. El río tomaría su curso con gran fuerza y él estaba en medio del paso de éste.

-¡Vete!- ordenó Nimue al sentir como perdía el control poco a poco. Si no se movía, la corriente arremetería contra él con toda su fuerza.

-Pero…

-¡No hay tiempo, no podré hacer esto durante más tiempo!

Notó como el agua empezaba a retomar su transcurso normal y él aún parecía no entender a totalidad qué era lo que debía de hacer, o qué era lo que estaba pasando. Si no hacía algo él podría morir ahogado. –" _Demonios…"_ \- pensó – _"Perdona Merlín"_. No había otra opción. Nimue dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el erizo azul empujándolo de la vía del río para que éste empezaran a fluir con toda su fuerza y ella ser arrastrada por la intensa corriente.

-¡AMELIA!- lo escuchó gritar según se iba río abajo.

0-0-0-0-0

Sintió su cuerpo flotar por los aires por tan sólo un instante, vislumbrando un lugar conocido. Su amado lago se encontraba bajo sus pies, yacía cayendo de un gran peñasco hacia éste.

Amelia sacó su cabeza del agua por fin, tomando una bocanada de aire y se sujetó de lo primero que encontró, que fue una rama de un buen tamaño flotando cerca de ella; a penas si tenía fuerza para nadar a la orilla. Lo había logrado. Con el poco control que había tenido de las aguas había podido concederse momentos para respirar en su rápido descenso.

-Sonic- murmuró viendo la catarata de la cual había caído. Suspiró tristemente. Era mejor que él pensara que ella había muerto, no podía saber nada sobre ella –Amelia…- repitió ese nombre con una sonrisa. Lo había leído una vez en un libro y siempre le había gustado. Llevaría el nombre de Amelia en memoria del gentil caballero que la había protegido a costa de su vida. " _No permitiré que nada malo te pase_ " el recuerdo de sus palabras la hicieron sonreír.

Amelia llegó a su hogar, exhausta. Su intento de salir del bosque que rodeaba su hermoso lago había sido un fracaso, al menos eso pensó hasta que recordó la sublime sonrisa de aquel erizo azul. No todo había sido en vano.

Se quitó aquel vestido hecho jirones y sucio para colocarse en sus pijamas. Esa noche dormiría y esperaba conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad, un anhelo que no sabía si podía ser cumplido. Cayó dormida tan pronto como su cabeza tocó su almohada, y por primera vez sus sueños no se mancharon de sangre, al menos no en un principio. Soñó con él, con su sonrisa, con su risa que invadía el bosque, con el cantar de las aves que volaban sobre sus cabezas, soñó con la paz que vivía mientras yacía en su lago.

 _-Aquí está- le dijo el erizo azul con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Quién está aquí?- preguntó ella confundida._

 _-La guerra, Amelia… y todo arderá por la guerra._

 _Fuego. Las llamas treparon los árboles y el cielo se oscureció de repente. No podía respirar, el humo inundó sus pulmones y él desapareció junto con toda la tranquilidad._

 _-¡Sonic!_

Se levantó nuevamente. Sudaba frío y sus manos temblaban. Algo malo estaba pasando, algo le decía que había un gran peligro y que debía de detenerlo, aunque no sabía cómo. Se puso en pie y así volteó a ver a su ventana, por lo general el aspecto tranquilo de la noche la hacía llenarse de paz, pero esa noche era diferente.

-Humo…- dijo al distinguir las grandes nubes de hollín alzarse al cielo y tocar sus preciadas estrellas. El resplandor del fuego iluminaba la noche, no estaba segura de dónde provenía, hasta que logró distinguir la dirección. Río arriba.

-Oh no, Merlín…

Se vistió con rapidez, no había tiempo que perder. Esa era una de las villas donde podría estar y además, la villa donde vivía Sonic.

-Te encontraré Merlín, pase lo que pase.

* * *

 **¡El primer capítulo ha terminado! Poco a poco los personajes irán apareciendo, por el momento no es el turno de nuestro amado Shadow de brillar, pero pronto llegara. Sé que muchos han estado esperando esto con ansias. Ok, para los que se preguntaran qué parejas habrán en esta fic, les comento, a parte de Shadow y Maria, también están incluidas Sonic y Amy, y una pareja de la cual hace mucho tiempo no escribo: Knuckles y Rouge (mucho, mucho tiempo!) Silver y Blaze no serán incluidos como pareja en esta fic (Al menos no lo creo) En fin! Sin más que decir, su autora se despide: Kat fuera.**

 **El inicio de una guerra, el fin de la libertad. Capítulo 2: Ginebra**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	2. Ginebra

**¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! Sé que quieren saber quién es Sonic y que papel jugará en la historia, PERO, aún no es momento para que eso pase XD! Más adelante lo sabrán :P Me alegra que les haya gustado el inicio, en especial el personaje de Nimue, pues está vez quise mantener la esencia de la tradicional Amy (aniñada y dulce) a diferencia de otras fic en donde es un poco más madura y fría.**

 **Bien, a diferencia de mi primer fic basado en este mundo (A Cursed Rose), en este fic quise tomar de base la Leyenda Arturica (así que me puse a investigar XD) por consiguiente muchas cosas del fic, por ejemplo ciertas alianzas como enemistades fueron creadas de esa manera por cómo es la leyenda en sí. Los nombres que useré pocos serán de los nombres del mundo de Sonic, pues el juego de Sonic and the Black Knight no lo hace, así que no les parezca extraño si no llega a pasar o si son su segundo nombre (Como Nimue Amelia o Ginebra Maria), el cual es mencionado de vez en cuando.**

 **Ok, sin más preámbulos (creo que escribí demadiado xD) los dejo con el capítulo 2! Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Ginebra

La brisa de verano refrescaba. Amaba el verano, amaba la calidez del sol sobre su tersa piel, amaba la libertad que sentía cada vez que salía a los jardines reales y podía caminar con su hermoso pero pesado vestido azul. Alzó la mirada al cielo para observar con deleite a los hermosos gorriones que surcaban los cielos con alegría. Sus ojos azules se confundieron con el azul del cielo, el cual estaba totalmente despejado aquella mañana. Todo se miraba tan perfecto, tan pacifico.

-Desearía que todo se quedará así…- murmuró al aire con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Princesa Ginebra- lo escuchó hablar, fijando así su vista en su guardia real –No puede estar aquí afuera, debe de entrar.

-Lo sé, lo sé- suspiró sin ánimo –Es sólo que… todo es tan bello- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó tosco –Son sólo plantas, nada que no haya adentro- dijo sin interés.

-Nunca lo entenderás, ¿O sí Jet?

-Soy su guardián, entiendo de piedras preciosas y batallas, no de plantas o flores- replico molesto el halcón. –Ahora andando, que sabe que no es seguro que esté aquí su alteza.

Ginebra asintió de mala manera y tomó rumbo de nuevo al castillo. El reino vecino había declarado la guerra al suyo y los aires de muerte podían olerse a kilómetros de distancia. No sabía exactamente por qué había empezado, lo único que sabía es que la guerra ya llevaba muchos meses y que su padre había pagado las consecuencias con su propia vida. Ahora huérfana, Ginebra estaba al cuidado de su abuelo, el Rey Gerald, quien tendía a sobreprotegerla demasiado; siempre decía que estar en los jardines era muy peligroso, que la convertía en un blanco fácil para el enemigo.

-Mi querida nieta- escuchó a su abuelo al entrar al castillo. Yacía de pie en medio del gran salón con una dulce sonrisa. –Sabes que no puedes pasear por los jardines, ¿por qué tiendes a desobedecerme?

-Lo lamento- se disculpó sin sentirlo realmente –Pero es que, realmente me vuelo loca encerrada aquí adentro.

-¿Es que acaso los hermosos tesoros que te he traído no son suficientes para ti?

-¡Son hermosos abuelo!- repuso al acto –Pero…

-Ginebra- le sonrió con gentileza abrazándola con cariño, como nunca sucedía.

Ginebra abrió sus ojos por completo, sabía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. Su abuelo no la abraza a menos que quisiera darle malas noticas, como cuando su padre murió. Colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del rey anciano, alejándose de él desconfiada. De nuevo su abuelo le sonrió con calidez y sintió un extraño vacío en su estómago.

-¿Qué sucede abuelo?

-Jet- habló el rey –Ve por Storm.

-Sí su majestad- se despidió con una reverencia.

Ginebra volteó a ver a su guardia alejarse de ella, y una parte de sí quiso correr detrás de él ¿por qué sentía que acaba de entrar a la cueva del lobo? Su abuelo tomó su mano gentilmente y la guió por los pasillos, sin una dirección aparente. Ginebra caminó con suma pesadez y casi en contra de su voluntad. Miraba las ventanas de mosaicos brillantes en donde podía ver su reflejo. Un hermoso vestido azul con blanco la vestía con porte y gracia, cual princesa debería de vestir. Su cabello color oro se ondeaba por la sutil corriente de aire, y un listón con una moña color azul evitaba que éste se viese desprolijo o desaliñado.

-Aquí- lo escuchó decir para abrir dos pesadas puertas. Ginebra conocía ese lugar, era el salón del trono –Pasa, Ginebra.

Entró sin muchos ánimos escuchando como la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella haciéndola sobresaltar. De nuevo su abuelo tomó su mano haciéndola caminar al trono que alguna vez había pertenecido a su madre –Toma asiento Ginebra- le pidió con suave voz. La eriza de púas doradas asintió, aún confundida por su actitud, y tomó asiento por primera vez en el gran tono de forraje de terciopelo rojo y molduras en oro.

-Tú serás nuestra gran soberana algún día ¿lo sabes cierto?

-Claro que lo sé- asintió sin encontrarle un sentido a esa conversación. La ansiedad la estaba matando.

-Ginebra…- murmuró su abuelo de espeso bigote, desviándole la mirada –Yo no estaré a tu lado por siempre.

-Siempre repites lo mis…

-Déjame terminar- le cortó severamente –Moriré muy pronto, más pronto de lo que anticipe.

\- …¿Qué?- exclamó soltando el aire contenido. Sus pupilas se contrajeron al escuchar eso y todo a su alrededor pareció detenerse de pronto. Todo lo que decía no tenía ningún sentido. Su abuelo era todo lo que le quedaba, lo poco que la guerra no le había arrebatado. -¡Eso no lo sabes!- gritó poniéndose en pie de golpe -¡Nadie sabe cuando morirá o si…

-¡Me lo han dicho!- interrumpió su abuelo –Un poderoso mago ha venido para decirme que la derrota del reino es inminente, a menos que actuemos ahora- habló con severidad. –Es por eso que hemos de tomar decisiones muy difíciles, que tú como futura reina deberás de aprender a tomar y a lidiar con éstas.

-Yo no…

-Sus majestades- las puertas del trono se abrieron dejando ver a Jet y Storm –Como han ordenado, aquí está Storm.

-Ginebra, de mañana en adelante, Storm será tu nuevo guardián.

Lo vio confundida frunciendo el ceño al acto. ¿Por qué el albatros debería de ser su nuevo guardián?, ¿Qué había de malo con Jet? Jet era su hombre de mayor confianza, había estado con ella durante años, prácticamente desde que su madre había muerto. No quería cambiar a su guardia real. Vio con enfado a su abuelo, desafiante.

-Jet partirá a la guerra el día de mañana.

Todo a su alrededor empezó a darle vueltas haciendo que cayera sentada en el trono nuevamente ¿Guerra? Aquella palabra que únicamente significaba muerte y dolor. Si Jet iba no iba a verlo nuevamente, no podía pasar. No podía perderlos a ambos. Odiaba las guerras, ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué los habían atacado?, ¿Es que acaso eran demasiado débiles?, ¿Acaso era por su Esmeralda Caos? Todos los reinos tenían una para vivir en armonía, todo a excepción del Reino de Camelot, ellos tenían algo llamado la _Master_ _Emerald_ , la que controlaba todas las demás, haciéndolos por consiguiente el reino más poderoso de todos.

-Merlín dijo…

-Tal vez el Rey Uther pueda ayudarnos…- murmuró para sí pensativa sin realmente escuchar a su abuelo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó su abuelo al no entender su balbucear,

-¡Lo tengo abuelo, lo tengo!- sonrió. –Si hablamos con Rey de Camelot él nos ayudará para traer paz a nuestro reino y Jet podrá quedarse, y tú estarás bien, y…

-He hablado con el Rey- interrumpió –Parece que pensamos de la misma manera mi niña.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Ha aceptado en ayudarnos.

-¡¿Enserio?!- exclamó con emoción, una que no duró demasiado. Si el Rey Uther había aceptado en ayudarlos, Entonces ¿por qué Jet debería de ir a pelear?, ¿Por qué su abuelo le decía todo aquello?

-Pero hay un precio que pagar para que eso pase.

-¿Un precio?

-Mi querida Ginebra, hemos acordado una boda para unir ambos reinos.

-¿Una boda?, ¿Quién se…- calló ante la pregunta que de pronto sonó estúpida. Era obvio quién se iba a casar. Tenía que ser mentira, a penas acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad, no quería casarse, no así. Si era obligada a casarse fuera de su reino ella jamás volvería a ver a su abuelo, o a sus pocos amigos… ni siquiera a Jet, si es que sobrevivía a la guerra.

–Su hijo se casará contigo para traer armonía y de esa manera nuestra gente vivirá en paz nuevamente.

-Pero…

-Su hijo está fuera, una vez regrese al castillo serás mandada hacia allá en donde contraerás nupcias.

-… ¿Y cuándo será eso?- musitó sin ánimo.

-Tres semanas- condenó –En ese período de tiempo aún debemos de defender nuestra tierra. Jet irá a la guerra y Storm se quedará contigo hasta dejarte allá, en Camelot.

-Y ya no podré verte más- agregó sintiendo como un nudo en su garganta empezaba a formarse.

-Sí, pero…

No lo dejó terminar su oración pues salió corriendo del salón a toda prisa obviando los gritos de su abuelo que intentaba decirle algo. No quería escuchar, no quería afrontar la realidad de lo que estaba pasando. Ginebra corrió por el pasillo desolado, escuchando sus pasos resonar por todo el castillo, huyendo de sí misma. Huyendo de una realidad demasiado dura para afrontarla.

Una princesa no podía actuar de esa manera, ella lo sabía a la perfección, ¿pero realmente importaba?, ¿Por qué sentía que todo se le estaba siendo arrebatado?

Se encerró en su habitación mientras sentía las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. Recostó en la puerta de su habitación dejándose caer lentamente. Ginebra abrazó sus rodillas soltándose a llorar. No deseaba dejar su reino, no deseaba dejar a su abuelo y no deseaba dejar a Jet.

-… _¿Ginebra?_ \- murmuró el halcón verde del otro lado de la puerta.

-Jet- dijo levantando la cabeza, secando las lágrimas que sobresalían de sus ojos, abriendo la puerta al acto. -¡¿Lo sabías?!- preguntó intentando contener sus lágrimas tan bien como pudo.

-El rey me lo informó dos días atrás…- admitió desviándole la mirada -Sin embargo me prohibió mencionarte algo.

-¡No lo deseo!- gritó haciendo que aquellas lágrimas volvieran a formarse -¡No deseo que vayas a la guerra!, ¡No deseo casarme con un desconocido!

Su sollozar inundó la silenciosa habitación obligándola a apretar sus puños con fuerza. Deseaba poder ser más fuerte y no mostrar emoción alguna, pero no podía, era una princesa débil y por eso era el blanco perfecto de cualquier enemigo. Ginebra escuchó el caminar del halcón mientras las lágrimas aún lavaban sus mejillas. No era típico de la realeza mostrar alguna señal de debilidad, pero Jet era diferente, para ella, él era lo que muchos podrían considerar un mejor amigo.

-María…- susurró el halcón palpando su cabeza con afecto.

Eso la hizo detener su rabieta. Sólo su madre alguna vez la llamó por su segundo nombre, y él, que lo usaba para hacerla sentir mejor. Ginebra subió la mirada para toparse con sus ojos color azul cielo, los cuales la miraban estoicamente. Jet jamás había sido particularmente cariñoso con ella, estaba acostumbrada. No obtendría más que eso, y él no diría nada para reconfortarla a parte de su nombre.

-Alístate, vendrá gente de Camelot- ordenó dando media vuelta. Rompiendo cualquier momentánea situación de afecto.

-¿Eh?, ¿Para qué?

-Tienen que empezar con los arreglos de la boda.

-Pensé que vería todo eso una vez que fuera allá- murmuró disconforme.

-Y yo que sé sobre eso, sólo arréglate, no pueden verte mal o se ofenderá el rey.

-Bien… como digas.

-Tienes una hora- indicó -Si deseas llorar o romper algo es en ese período de tiempo- indicó desviándole la mirada –Luego de eso recobra la compostura y actúa como lo que se supone que eres… una princesa.

Cerró las pesadas puertas de madera detrás de él, dejándola sola. ¿Una hora?, ¿Esperaba que pudiera desahogarse en una hora? Caminó arrastrando sus pies a su cama y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre su suave colchón, fijando su vista al techo abobado sobre ella. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin intención de detenerse, y la soledad la acompañó junto al silencio observando su pena y dolor.

-Casarme…- murmuró al viento.

* * *

 **Ok, para empezar me gustaría decir que es la primera vez que uso el personaje de María Robotnik como tal, así que, como imaginaran, fue un poco complicado; sin embargo dibujarla creo que fue el mayor reto (sip, tuve que hacer eso para poder idear el vestido que usaría en la fic) tuve que cambiar ligeramente el estilo del cabello ya que no me gustaban los dibujos tradicionales y crear el vestido medieval. Para quienes estén interesados en ver cómo se ve Ginebra María pueden acceder a mi cuenta de DeviantArt o bien en mi fanpage de Facebook, ambos links los encuentran en mi profile.**

 **Como pudieron percatarse este capítulo tiene poca relación con el anterior, ya que quise escribir algo ligeramente diferente a lo usual. Los primeros capítulos de esta historia parecerán cuentos cortos donde se explicará un poco sobre los personajes y su historia, así que es posible que no tengan continuidad en sí (entenderán según como marche el fic). Ok, sin más que decir, Kat fuera!**

 **Un terrible accidente que lo conducirá a los brazos de la muerte sólo para ser traído de regreso sin una parte importante de él… sus memorias. La muerte de un desconocido da vida a su nuevo yo. Capítulo 3: Lancelot.**


	3. Lancelot

**¡Hola a todos! Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora, bien creo que todos ustedes realmente estaban muy ansiosos para leer este capítulo, así que sin mucho que decir los dejo con el capítulo 3, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Lancelot

Escuchó el fuego arder a su alrededor. Las flamas iluminaban la oscura noche, mientras los gritos de agonía y dolor eran el lamento silencioso de la noche. Él lo escuchaba todo, posiblemente sus gemidos de dolor se confundían con los del resto, pues sentía como si el mismo fuego estuviera dentro de su piel, en especial en su vientre. Entre abrió los ojos sintiendo algo mojado debajo de su mejilla. Una mezcla entre tierra y agua, o lo que asumió era agua en un principio; un charco de sangre carmín lo rodeaba ¿era de él?, ¿era de alguien más?

Su visión era borrosa y su cuerpo yacía o bien entumido o adolorido en diferentes áreas. Hacía frío, pero estaban en pleno verano, él sabía lo que significaba eso. Su vida estaba desvaneciéndose poco a poco, como el fuego a su alrededor.

-Ya es muy tarde- escuchó la suave voz de un ser femenino, haciéndolo abrir los ojos nuevamente, para ver un vestido que tocaba el piso.

-Huye…- alcanzó a decir.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- gritó ella arrodillándose en el suelo y lograr distinguir unos ojos color esmeralda –No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.

-Hu… ye…

Su visión se volvió oscura, perdiendo todo conocimiento. Era su momento de decir adiós, era todo para él.

El humo, que se mezcló con la oscuridad de la noche, vino a su mente. Un grito de guerra de parte de todos aquellos que lo acompañaban resonó en su mente, mientras él luchaba con su vida por alguna razón que en ese momento había dejado de ser clara. Alguien lo había herido de gravedad, recordaba aquella sonrisa arrogante al penetrar su vientre con su espada y sintió la mirada penetrante detrás de la celada de su yelmo.

 _-Que decepción… Lancelot-_ le sonrió despectivamente.

¿Era acaso ese su nombre?, ¿Por qué todo parecía empezar a alejarse de él? Los recuerdos empezaron a empañarse en las tinieblas que nublaban su mente.

-Hey… ¿Me escuchas?- un sonido distante pareció traerlo de regreso del más allá. ¿Acaso conocía esa voz? No, pero se le hacía vagamente familiar -¿Puedes abrir los ojos?- de nuevo le hablaban. Con mucho esfuerzo entreabrió los ojos para toparse con unos color esmeralda, él los había visto antes. -¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Puedes responder?

Una eriza de púas color rosa como la flor de cerezos lo miraba con consternación. Era la misma eriza que recordaba haber visto antes de desmayarse en el campo de batalla. Dirigió su mirada a los alrededores para ver pequeñas lámparas de aceite iluminar los rincones oscuros de la habitación. Yacía sobre una pequeña cama y sentado frente a él yacía aquella extraña eriza rosa con varios vendajes teñidos en sangre sobre su regazo. Se alarmó un poco al distinguir la sangre seca sobre el vestido de tonalidades azules y aquas ¿acaso se había lastimado también?

-Me alegro que hayas despertado- le sonrió cordial –Has dormido casi dos semanas, pensé que no lo lograrías.

- _"¿Esa sangre es mía?"_ \- pensó desconcertado. Bajó la mirada lentamente para toparse con varios vendajes sobre su vientre. Intentó sentarse, pero le fue imposible debido al intenso dolor. -¡DEMONIOS!- gritó adolorido.

-¡Basta!- detuvo la eriza –No te muevas o te abrirás las heridas.

Ella sujetó sus hombros con fuerza para hacerlo recostar nuevamente sobre la cama, y sin fuerzas para oponérsele se quedó quieto. Su mente empezaba a despertar con suma rapidez y cientos de preguntas empezaron a bombardearlo, como ¿Dónde estaba? Y la más importante ¿qué le había pasado?

-Todo está bien ahora, debes descansar

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó el moribundo erizo.

-Mmm… tú puedes llamarme Amelia- se presentó con una sonrisa. -¿Cuál es el tuyo?

La observó con desconfianza por unos instantes, antes de decidirse si responder o no –Lancelot- respondió cortante –Creo… -murmuró recordando aquel sueño.

-¿Lancelot?- repitió ella pensativa –Creo haber escuchado de ti antes… ¿No eres un mago o algo así?- preguntó con cierta luz en su mirada.

-No sabría decirte- negó con la cabeza –No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó antes de verte- explicó –Aunque podría jurar que no lo soy.

-Oh…- exclamó con cierta decepción. –Que mala noticia.

Arqueó una ceja un tanto intrigado. De todo lo que le había dicho lo único que a ella había parecido importarle había sido si él era un mago o no. Suspiró imperceptiblemente restándole importancia a su reacción, tenía cosas que hacer que no la involucraban a ella, entre ellas averiguar qué fue lo que le pasó exactamente.

-Eso me recuerda- habló Lancelot nuevamente -¿Qué pasó?, es decir ¿Cómo…

-Fue una fea pelea. Aunque no sé muy bien por qué empezó- interrumpió la eriza rosa poniéndose en pie. –Fuiste el único sobreviviente- habló desanimada.

-Entiendo- murmuró él pensativo -¿Y tú qué hacías ahí?

Se mantuvo en silencio con una expresión pensativa, como recordando algo que le ocasionaba una gran tristeza.

-Buscaba a alguien- respondió al fin, con su mirada fija a sus pies -Pero no lo encontré- negó sutilmente con la cabeza. –Alguien que aprecio mucho se fue de viaje hace algún tiempo y pensé que estaría en tu villa. Vi el fuego en la noche y corrí al lugar, pero al llegar sólo vi el campo de pelea lleno de cuerpos… pensé que nadie había sobrevivido hasta que tú hablaste- le sonrió con un expresión triste –Tú querías protegerme.

-Estaba delirando- respondió Lancelot velozmente. –No te conozco, no tengo porque protegerte.

-Supongo que es cierto- concordó con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué me has traído a tu morada?, ¿Acaso no sabes que hay gente mala allá afuera?

-Lo sé… créeme, lo sé- respondió Amelia con una expresión de desagrado en su rostro –Es sólo que…- calló para verlo fijamente por unos segundos, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. –Me recuerdas a alguien que conocí… eso es todo.

-¿Alguien?

-Tal vez algún hermano tuyo.

-Soy hijo único- respondió al acto, haciendo que ella lo viera con sorpresa, aunque debía de admitir que él estaba sorprendido por igual. No estaba seguro porque le había dicho eso, pues no recordaba ni siquiera el haber tenido familia, pero algo en sus adentros le decía que no tenía hermanos.

-Oh… entiendo- asintió la eriza rosa con cierta decepción. -Bien Lancelot, descansa, esas heridas sanaran en un par de días. Puedes quedarte hasta entonces.

-No sabes nada de mí, puedo hacerte daño o…

-Si ese fuera tu deseo- interrumpió la eriza –No me advertirías- le sonrió con dulzura. –Tomaré el riesgo.

Lancelot la vio salir de la habitación dejándolo en completa soledad. Suspiró pesadamente observando el techo abobado. Recordaba escenas de la pelea, todo era tan confuso, tan borroso. Aún lograba recordar la sonrisa retorcida y llena de satisfacción del caballero de reluciente armadura que había logrado lastimarlo de muerte.

-¿Por qué peleaba?- se preguntó confundido –¿Por qué siento que debo de regresar al campo de batalla?

Shadow suspiró abrumado por los cientos de pensamientos que lo atormentaba, pensamientos que en las noches venideras no lo dejarían descansar en paz.

Los días y noches pasaron y sus heridas físicas mejoraron con gran notoriedad. Pronto logró levantarse de la cama y por primera vez en mucho tiempo logró ver el exterior. Lancelot estaba en una torre, en lo alto de la misma, en donde podía ver un lago rodeándolo y a la distancia un frondoso bosque de árboles con copas de color verde en donde podía escucharse a la gran fauna que lo habitaba.

-El bosque de Brocelianda- murmuró al viento.

-¡¿Sabes su nombre?!- un grito lo alarmó volteando al instante y ver a la eriza rosa observarlo con admiración.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!- regañó –No me sorprendas así.

-Oh, lo siento- le sonrió traviesa –Es que duramente mucho tiempo quise saber su nombre- explicó Amelia caminando hacia la ventana, a su lado –Pero nunca supe el nombre del lugar. Pensé que no tenía uno.

-Es poco probable, más si en éste hay villas y aldeas.

-¿Hay muchas allá afuera?

Lancelot la volteó a ver un poco desconcertado por su pregunta, pues era más que obvio. Él bien podría no recordar su pasado pero sabía de la existencia de villas y aldeas en el bosque, estaba más que seguro. En su cabeza había mucha información que por el momento no le era realmente de utilidad, pero que llegaba, como ubicaciones geográficas y oficios diversos; a pesar de que en ese momento no le interesaba nada de eso. El erizo negro fijo su vista de nuevo en la distancia, ahí afuera podían haber pistas de lo que le había pasado y si iba al lugar donde la batalla se había llevado acabo, tal vez él podría recordar qué era lo que había sucedido, o al menos preguntar.

-¿Puedes llevarme?

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Amelia confundida.

-Al lugar donde me encontraste.

-E-Eso creo- asintió titubeante –Pero nos tomará algo de tiempo, posiblemente un día de camino… tal vez un poco más.

-Espera, ¿dices que me llevaste a cuestas durante casi un día hasta acá?- preguntó Lancelot con una genuina expresión de asombro.

-Mmm… fue más rápido… por el río- respondió Amelia desviando la mirada con cierta incomodidad.

-¿El río?

-Lo haré, te llevaré- le cortó ella de golpe. Era obvio que habían cosas de las que no quería hablar –Cuando estés mejor.

-Ya estoy mejor.

-A penas acabas de ponerte en pie- señaló ella con enfado.

-A diferencia tuya, mi cuerpo es mucho más resistente. No necesito de tantos cuidados. Además…- murmuró pensativo. Lancelot necesitaba saber qué era lo que había pasado.

-Bien, partiremos mañana por la mañana. Con suerte yo también encontraré lo que busco.

-" _Claro, aquella persona que mencionó antes"_ Como digas.

0-0-0-0-0

Tal como Amelia le había mencionado, la villa donde lo había rescatado estaba más lejos de lo que imaginó en un principio. Para ese entonces habían caminado varias horas, siguiendo la corriente del río, en un silencio casi perpetuo, a excepción de las pocas ocasiones en donde ella le hablaba, a lo cual él tendía a darle una respuesta corta y muchas veces tosca. No tenía muchos ánimos de simpatizar con ella, aunque estaba agradecido por sus atenciones hasta ese día, Lancelot sabía que había algo que ella le ocultaba, y eso le hacía desconfiar de la eriza de aspecto gentil.

-Aquí es- murmuró ella en baja voz, deteniendo su marcha.

Lancelot se adelantó corriendo lentamente, pues sus heridas aún no le permitían hacer mucho esfuerzo. Llegó al lugar y no vio más que ruinas y cenizas de lo que asumió alguna vez fueron hogares. El lugar era silencioso, cual cementerio en medio de la nada. Ni los gorriones, ni las cigarras o cualquier otro animal hacía sonido alguno. El viento no soplaba ahí, e incluso el río parecía ser más silencioso de lo usual. Lancelot caminó lentamente en los restos de aquel lugar, intentando recordar algo, pero su memoria permanecía bloqueada sin querer ayudarlo a cumplir su misión. Siguió su caminó hasta detenerse en un punto que le resultó familiar.

-Aquí te encontré, ¿recuerdas?- habló Amelia con gentileza, opacando el intenso silencio. Lancelot vio sobre su hombro observando a la eriza parada detrás de él.

-Mmm… Eso creo- respondió fijando su mirada en la marca de sangre seca en el suelo.

-¿Recuerdas algo más?

-No… nada- negó con la cabeza. Su memoria parecía mejor en el pequeño castillo de Amelia que en esa villa desierta. -¿Sabes de alguna otra villa cercana?, ¿Algún otro lugar a donde podamos ir a recolectar información?

-Sé tanto como tú- respondió cabizbaja –No salgo mucho.

-Pero… ¿Uh?, ¿escuchas eso?

-¿Escuchar?- repitió la eriza prestando atención a sus alrededores. La eriza bajó la mirada viendo a las pequeñas piedras saltar a sus pies. Caballos se acercaban velozmente. –Oh no… ¡Ven!- lo tomó del brazo e intentó correr a algún lugar en un intento de esconderse, sin embargo detuvo su marcha al darse cuenta de que todo eran ruinas.

-¡Espera!- se soltó Lancelot con brusquedad confundido -¿Por qué…

-Hagas lo que hagas, no emitas sonido alguno- interrumpió parándose frente a él. Lancelot la observó confundido por su extraña manera de comportarse. –Por favor… funciona- murmuró la eriza a penas audible.

Amelia movió sus manos de abajo hacia arriba, las cuales prontamente empezaron a irradiar luz. Lancelot no pudo evitar retroceder asombrado por lo que observaba, no estaba seguro de lo que sus ojos presenciaban en ese momento. Notó ramas brotar del suelo y envolverlos creando lo que se le asemejó un capullo.

-…¿Un árbol?- dijo el erizo negro viendo la ilusión traslucida. Ella había creado un árbol para esconderlos. Escuchó a los caballos acercarse y distinguió prontamente varios soldados quienes bajaron de los mismos.

-¡Busquen de nuevo!- gritó uno de ellos. -¡El general quiere el cuerpo de Lancelot!

Sus pupilas se contrajeron al escuchar su nombre ¿Lo buscaban a él?, ¿Por qué? Lancelot observó con detenimiento a los hombres ir y venir en diferentes lugares y terminar de destruir lo poco que quedaba en pie de las casas casi calcinadas. Uno de ellos paró frente aquel árbol ilusorio haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. Si él lo tocaba ¿sentiría un tronco o podría atravesarlo?

-Es la cuarta vez que venimos aquí- habló desganado el soldado, hablando con otro que se acercaba –Ya recogimos todos los cuerpos y no está.

-Entonces habrá que buscar hasta encontrarlo, y si es necesario matarlo de nuevo. Sabes bien que no puede sobrevivir, es un asesino y ha de morir.

- _"¡¿Asesino?!"_ \- pensó el erizo negro con horror.

-No hay nada señor- informaron al soldado a cargo.

-¡Buscaremos en la siguiente villa!- gritó el comandante –¡Andando!

Así como llegaron se fueron, y pronto de nuevo el silencio bailó entre los restos de lo que alguna vez fue un lugar concurrido. La ilusión que los protegió desapareció por igual. Amelia se dejó caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas exhausta por el espejismos que había creado para salvarles la vida.

-Por fin…- murmuró la eriza rosa casi sin aliento. -¡Espera!, ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó al verlo alejarse a paso apresurado.

-A un lugar donde no me encuentren- respondió caminando en dirección contraria a la de ella. La palabra asesino retumbaba en sus oídos, aún sin poder creerlo. ¿Eso era él?, ¿Un asesino de frío corazón? Aceleró su marcha intentando huir de lo que acababa de escuchar cuando una punzada de dolor se sintió desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas, obligándolo a parar, haciéndolo caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas, soltando un gemido agonizante.

-¡Lancelot!- gritó la eriza corriendo hacia él –Si te vas, morirás- explicó viéndolo con preocupación -Ven, déjame ayudarte.

-¡Déjame solo!- exclamó golpeando su mano con rudeza antes de que pudiera tocarlo -¡¿Acaso eres sorda o qué?!, ¡Si te quedas conmigo te mataré y…

Sintió como la palma de su mano golpeaba con fuerza su mejilla haciéndolo callar. Amelia lo había bofeteado, la eriza rosa lo había golpeando.

-¡Los escuche!- respondió Amelia con gran enojo -¡Pero no permitiré que mueras!- indicó sin duda en su mirada -Mi deber es salvar y ayudar… no juzgar- dijo un poco más tranquila –No puedo creer que eres un asesino, simplemente no puedo- negó con fuerza –Un asesino no se alejaría de mí para protegerme. Eres alguien de buen corazón, yo lo sé.

Le desvió la mirada ante sus palabras llenas de dulzura y confort. Aunque eso fuera cierto ¿qué se supone que haría ahora?, posiblemente a donde fuera sólo encontraría desgracia y miseria.

-Ya no tengo lugar aquí…- murmuró con un nudo en la garganta. Si iba a cualquier aldea o villa pondría en peligro a los habitantes del lugar.

-Ven conmigo, yo tampoco tengo un lugar aquí afuera- habló Amelia con un dejo de tristeza en su voz –Te encontraré que hacer en mi hogar- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Dime algo…- inquirió el erizo negro -¿Exactamente qué eres tú?

Ella no era una damisela cualquiera como quería pretender. Amelia amplió su sonrisa con una extraña mirada. -Soy Nimue Amelia, aprendiz de mago- se presentó con una reverencia –Pero no puedes decírselo a nadie ¿de acuerdo?, y yo a cambio, no le diré a nadie sobre ti ¿sí?

-Eso tiene sentido- asintió con la cabeza. –Bien, que así sea.

-¡Perfecto!, ahora, sólo una cosa más- dijo estirándole su mano para ayudarlo a ponerlo en pie –Necesitamos cambiar tu nombre, nadie puede saber quién eres.

-Mmm… Un nombre nuevo- musitó pensativo. No sabía cómo se suponía que debía de llamarse de ahora en adelante; ahora era solamente una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, y entonces vino a él, el nombre perfecto. –Shadow- le respondió –De ahora en adelante me dirás Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog.

* * *

 **Adiós Lancelot y hola a Shadow XD! Me encantó este capítulo en lo personal. Bien, quiero señalar que hay Shadamy involucrado de ninguna manera en esta fic, así que no se preocupen por eso.**

 **Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y sus reviews, para los que me han preguntado sobre las parejas, serán: Sonamy, Shadaria, Knuxrouge. Son las oficiales, y poco probable cualquier otra. También, les comento que Silver sí tendrá aparición en la fic. En fin, sin más que decir, Kat fuera.**

 **Un encuentro inesperado, una realidad que lo hecho ver las cosas de una manera diferente. Capítulo 4: El Futuro Rey**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	4. El Futuro Rey

**Bien, ya hemos llegado al capítulo 4! Espero realmente que sea de su agrado. Les agradezco a todos sus comentarios y su apoyo. Bien sin más que decir, los dejo con la historia XD!**

* * *

Capítulo 4: El Futuro Rey

Soplaba un hoja sobre su cabeza, viéndola bajar lentamente para así volver a soplar antes de que tocara sus labios. Se encontraba increíblemente aburrido, no había mucho que hacer por los alrededores, y era exactamente por eso que amaba ese lugar, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo.

-¡De nuevo holgazaneando!- escuchó un regaño de una voz familiar. Levantó su cabeza unos cuantos centímetros distinguiendo unas orejas de color amarillo.

-¡Tails!- gritó con una gran sonrisa, incorporándose nuevamente.

-Ya te dije que me llames Miles- refunfuñó molesto.

-No me gusta Miles- explicó él con desagrado –Para mí serás Tails, y punto.

Rodó sus ojos exasperado y resopló cansado de debatir por el mismo tema. –Bien, como quieras- dijo el zorro de dos colas. -Vamos Art…

-¡Shhh!- lo calló saltando sobre él y tapando su boca. –No digas mi nombre, ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos?

-Bien, bien, bien- lo empujó con cierta brusquedad –Dime algo, ¿Recuerdas por qué has venido, **Sonic**?- preguntó haciendo énfasis en el nombre que le había dicho que le dijera.

-Ya sabes, le he dicho a mi padre que es bueno que conozca un poco más al pueblo y eso. Así que aquí estoy.

-Tu padre me ha dejado a cargo para que realmente conozcas los oficios de los pobladores del reino, y eso lo sabes- le reclamó –Pero no veo que realmente te interese lo que tengo por enseñarte.

-Claro que sí- le sonrió el erizo azul ampliamente –Pero quería descansar un poco ¿Qué tan malo es eso?

-¡Mucho!- explotó el zorrito –Sonic, se supone que deberías de tomar este mes para ser un buen líder para tu reino, conocer a la gente, aprender un oficio y…

-Sí, sí, sí- ignoró fijando nuevamente su vista en el cielo. El día estaba despejado y el calor era intenso pero agradable. Era un día maravilloso para estar afuera y simplemente relajarse, ya que en el palacio su padre lo obligaba a trabajar y tomar diferentes lecciones para ser un buen gobernante. –Haré todo eso, pero ahora…- calló arrancando una pequeña flor que crecía a su lado –Sólo quiero descansar un poco.

-No, lo harás ahora- ordenó el zorrito lanzando algo sobre él. Sonic lo volteó a ver molesto para luego inspeccionar qué había sido. Parecía ser tela color marrón. -¿Una capa?

-Sigue este sendero y te toparas con un río, cerca del mismo hay cierto tipo de plantas que necesito, encuéntralas- indicó dándole una hoja con el dibujo de diferentes hojas. –Y no pierdas más el tiempo.

-Como quieras- respondió desinteresadamente colocando aquella capa sobre él –Vendré en un par de horas.

-No debería de tomarte tanto tiempo.

-Iré como un aldeano normal, eso hará que mi viaje sea más largo- dijo el erizo azul divertido.

-Pero…

-¡Nos vemos Tails!- se despidió el erizo corriendo dentro del bosque.

-¡Mi nombre es Miles!- lo escuchó gritar mientras seguía su carrera y una vez estuvo a una distancia considerable corrió tan rápido como pudo, llegando al lugar indicado por Tails en cuestión de segundos.

-Bien, esto será rápido- se dijo viendo el río fluir frente a él. Se acercó un poco a éste y vio la corriente fluir rápidamente, no quería verse atrapado en esas aguas. –Odio el agua…- murmuró con desagrado. –Bien, será mejor empezar, así tendré más tiempo para explorar un poco.

Sonic caminó un poco por los alrededores recolectando las plantas iguales a los dibujos que Tails le había dado. Sólo eran cinco tipos diferentes de hojas y flores, y en su mayoría estaban a simple vista. –Creo que esta es la última- dijo al tomar una pequeña ramilla, hasta que escuchó algo en la distancia. Sonic sabía que ese bosque estaba lleno de ladrones y rufianes, y no se sorprendería si alguien intensase atacarlo, aunque no llevaba nada de valor. Un grito a sus espaldas lo hizo voltear sintiendo como algo caía sobre él haciéndolo caer contra el suelo fuertemente. Un gemido de dolor lo hizo abrir los ojos y luego otro grito más. Sonic distinguió una doncella frente a él, una muy maltratada. Una eriza rosa con su rostro sucio y púas revueltas lo miraba con temor.

-Hey, hey ¿estás bien?- le preguntó gentilmente, parecía una presa asustada.

-Amm… yo…

Él le sonrió con diversión y se acercó a ella limpiando una mejilla, haciéndola retroceder. Asustada. Sonic se percató que tal vez había sido demasiado amistoso, así que le dio nuevamente su espacio.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó con una sonrisa –Es que… tienes lodo en tu cara y… ¿sangre?- dijo al ver su guante manchado de un líquido rojo. Parecía que había estado corriendo entre los árboles, como intentando huir de algo. La chica intentó limpiarse con rapidez y brusquedad al él indicarle sobre sus heridas –Hey, tranquila- sostuvo sus muñecas suavemente, deteniéndola- No te haré daño.

-Umm…- musitó asintiendo con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado asustada como para decir algo más, pero parecía que sus palabras habían logrado tranquilizarla.

-Ven, te lavaremos esa cara- le sonrió de nuevo poniéndose en pie y estirando una mano para ayudarla.

Un poco dudosa aceptó su oferta de ayuda y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. Caminaron en silencio en dirección al río de donde había venido, sin poder evitar verla de reojo de tanto en tanto; le intrigaba la chica de aspecto descuidado ¿qué haría sola por el bosque?

El sonido del agua correr le indicó que habían llegando, y ella pareció relajarse al escucharlo, a diferencia de él. Sonic se hincó a la orilla del río lavando su cara y manos sucias gracias a ella, y a su vez refrescándose del calor de verano. Ella lo imitó y limpió toda la tierra y sangre seca por las pequeñas cortadas de las ramas

–Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Sonic, curioso por la chica misteriosa.

-Soy Nim…- calló de pronto. –Soy Amelia- corrigió –¿Y el tuyo?

-Ammm… dime Sonic- le sonrió el erizo azul. No podía revelarle su verdadero nombre, no era seguro.

-¿Sonic?- repitió viéndolo desconfiada. –Es decir… mucho gusto.

Sonic era un nombre que Tails y él había ideado cuando eran muy pequeños, pues Tails tendía a decirle que corría a la velocidad del sonido _"¡Sonic, ese debería ser tu apodo!"_ Su expresión se suavizó al traer ese recuerdo a su mente. Elevó la vista admirando el cielo azul de aquel día. Todo era tan sencillo en ese entonces, cuando el peso del mundo no recaía en sus hombros y podía comportarse como un simple niño, bueno tan simple como el hijo de un rey podía ser.

-Mmm… ¿Sir Sonic?- llamó Amelia con timidez. -¿Sabrá usted de una villa cercana?

-¿Sir?- repitió divertido –No seas tan formal, por favor- pidió un poco más serio –Y sí, vengo de una villa a un día de camino de aquí, río arriba- señaló.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó con gran alegría.

Sonic elevó una ceja un tanto confundido. Sus ropas no era de ninguna aldeana que hubiese visto antes, parecía más una dama de la corte real que una simple aldeana o viajera.

-¿Pero tú de donde vienes?- inquirió el erizo azul viéndolo de pies a cabeza.

-Este… yo…

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ!- un grito sonó por todo el bosque.

-Oh no…- murmuró la eriza rosa viendo a sus espaldas –Me encontraron.

-¿Cómo que te encontraron?, ¿Quiénes te perseguían?

Sonic vio a tres hombres aparecer de la nada, eran bandidos, lo sabía por su pinta. La eriza retrocedió espantada, y pronto entendió de qué huía al chocar con él. Sonic se paró frente a ella en forma protectora y vio de manera desafiante a aquellos que deseaban hacerles daño.

-No sé quienes sean ustedes o qué quieran, pero me parece que la señorita no tiene intención de ir con ustedes- retó con una media sonrisa.

-Mátenlo- ordenó uno de ellos –Y traigan a la chica, podremos venderla a buen precio.

-No te preocupes…- susurró Sonic frente a ella al notar su expresión de miedo en su rostro –No permitiré que nada malo te pase- le sonrió confiado.

Aquellos tres hombres sacaron diferentes navajas abalanzándose sobre Sonic, quien sonrió ante su ataque. Su entrenamiento en el palacio era por mucho más vigoroso que eso, ellos necesitarán más que eso para realmente lastimarlo. Luchó con sus puños con todas sus fuerzas, pero a pesar de qué no eran hábiles contrincantes aún lo superaban en número, sin contar que todavía debía de cuidar que no lastimaran a la joven doncella. Siguió con la pelea hasta que sintió un gran dolor en su brazo. Su carne fue cercenada por una de las navajas que poseían uno de sus atacantes, encontrando la salida del otro extremo. Sintió la sangre brotar descontroladamente exclamando un grito de dolor mientras su atacante retiraba la navaja con un veloz movimiento, lastimando de gravedad el músculo.

Un golpe en la quijada lo hizo caer en las orillas del río, el cual lavaba la sangre de la herida en su brazo. Yacía en la parte menos profunda del río, pero si lo suficiente para evitarle de incorporarse correctamente.

-¡Sonic!- gritó Amelia corriendo hacia él.

-¡Mátenlo!

Sonic intentó ponerse en pie pero las aguas y rocas resbaladizas se lo complicaban. Vio a los bandidos correr hacia su dirección cuando Amelia se detuvo frente al él en forma protectora y con un grito de guerra estiró ambas manos para protegerse de sus atacantes –" _¡No!"-_ pensó Sonic al ver a los forajidos correr a ella hasta que escuchó un grito por parte de los vándalos. Las aguas que una vez corrían a su alrededor ahora ya no lo hacían más, en su lugar se habían desviado en una L perfecta, protegiéndolos a ambos.

-" _¿Cómo es posible?, ¿Un milagro? No… fue ella"_ \- pensó admirando la escena frente a sus ojos.

-Lo hice…- murmuró la eriza frente a él.

-¿Cómo…

Ella pareció asustarse al escucharlo hablar. Amelia lo vio de reojo y en sus ojos pudo ver la sorpresa y temor intrínseco ¿Acaso se suponía que él no viera eso? Sonic intentó completar su pregunta cuando notó que el agua que antes parecía fluir en perfecta armonía ahora se desparramaba poco a poco.

-¡Vete!- ordenó ella intentando mantener la postura.

-Pero…

-¡No hay tiempo, no podré hacer esto durante más tiempo!

No pudo moverse, era demasiada información que procesar para él. Amelia dio media vuelta y corrió hacia él empujándolo fuera de la vía del río, para que éste empezaran a fluir con toda su fuerza y ella ser arrastrada por la intensa corriente.

-¡AMELIA!- gritó al verla irse río abajo.

Sonic corrió con la corriente pero no logró verla sacar la cabeza en ningún momento. Siguió el camino hasta que le fue imposible seguir el sendero del río. Observó con preocupación el río corriente abajo, esperando por un milagro… pero no pasó.

-Amelia…- murmuró con pesadez. No lo había logrado. –Lo lamento.

0-0-0-0-0

Regresó tarde ese día, el sol estaba ocultándose cuando llegó a la villa de su mejor amigo, quien parecía esperarlo con una expresión de molestia en su rostro.

-¡Sonic!- llamó molesto –Se suponía que esto no…

-Aquí tienes Tails- entregó sin ánimos las plantas que le había pedido, evitándole de proseguir con el regaño.

-Sonic, ¿está todo bien?

-Sí… yo sólo…

Cayó de bruces al suelo sintiéndose mareado y sin más energía para hablar. Escuchó la voz de Tails en la distancia -¡Estás sangrando!- No se había molestado en revisar su herida después de haberla visto desaparecer. La había buscando durante horas, pero no la había logrado encontrar. La eriza rosa le había salvado su vida, y había muerto debido a eso. Sonic cerró sus ojos con pesar cayendo en un profundo sueño. No quería afrontar esa realidad.

 _-… ¿Sonic?_ \- la voz de Tails lo hizo abrir los ojos con desazón. -¡Por fin!

-¿Dónde… Dónde estoy?- murmuró al distinguir una habitación de decorados extraños.

-En la casa del general, mañana por la mañana llegaremos al palacio.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó sentándose de golpe, mareándose a su vez.

-¡No hagas eso!- regañó el zorro –Perdiste mucha sangre.

- _"Claro, me lastime"_ \- recordó Sonic su herida.

-Cuéntame, ¿qué sucedió?

Se introdujo en sus recuerdos, recordando el suceso con la eriza rosa llamada Amelia y aquellos forajidos que habían intentando matarlo y raptarla.

-Intente salvar a una doncella… pero no pude- respondió cabizbaja –Ella terminó perdiendo la vida debido a mí.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?

-Se ahogó en un río.

-Oh… Lo lamento Sonic- habló Tails con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Cualquiera que entregue su vida en nombre del futuro rey debería de sentirse más que honrado- escuchó Sonic decir, frunciendo el ceño al acto –No veo por qué ponerse de esa manera.

Dirigió su mirada a la puerta que yacía abierta, reconociendo a alguien familiar.

-¡Ella no era un caballero Percival!- le reclamó el erizo iracundo –¡Su deber no es salvar mi vida, se supone que yo debería de salvar la suya!

-Era una campesina, hay cientos como ella.

-¡Eso no…

-¡Su majestad!- interrumpieron la batalla con su caballero –Deberemos viajar esta noche.

-¿Qué sucede Gawain?- preguntó la felina de ojos ámbar con aquella expresión estoica en su rostro –Una villa vecina está siendo atacada. Una guerra se está llevando a cabo. No podemos permitir que el Príncipe esté en peligro.

-Así será- aprobó Percival asintiendo con la cabeza –Da la orden, nos marcharemos ahora, antes de que toquen esta villa. Miles, puedes retirarte- ordenó la felina.

-Él viene conmigo- contradijo el erizo azul con una expresión fría en su rostro.

-Eh… Sonic, eso no es…

-Son ordenes directas del príncipe- interrumpió el erizo azul a su amigo con una mirada autoritaria.

-Bien… de acuerdo- asintió Tails a regañadientes. Era obvio que la felina no lo quería con el futuro rey, después de todo, Percival siempre había pensando que la presencia de él volvía a Sonic menos objetivo y no era una buena junta.

-Como ordene su majestad.

La felina se retiró de la habitación quedándose nuevamente a solas con Tails. Se recostó sobre el suave colchón de plumas dejándose llevar de nuevo al momento de la muerte de la doncella llamada Amelia. Sonic nunca había afrontado algo como eso, y no sabía cómo se suponía que debía de hacerlo. Sus caballeros pensaban que era algo que quienes lo rodeaban deberían de hacer, y no entendían el valor de la vida que se acaba de perder. Tails era el único que no lo miraba así; lo quería a su lado para poder aclarar la confusión que estaba viviendo.

-No fue tu culpa- rompió Tails el silencio casi como si leyera su mente.

-Lo fue- insistió el erizo azul –Yo tuve que…

-Estoy seguro que hiciste todo lo que pudiste- ánimo el zorro –Pero si te hace sentir mejor, estaré contigo hasta que logres conseguir un poco de paz respecto al asunto.

-Gracias Tails- lo vio al fin para sonreír con gratitud –Además, mi padre siempre tiene alguna nueva tarea fastidiosa cada vez que regreso a casa.

-Supongo que esta vez me tocará holgazanear a mí- dijo recostándose en la silla y colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, descansando.

-Ya quisieras- rió despeinando a su amigo con su mano sana -¡Te encontraré que hacer!

El zorrito rió junto a él y por un momento la sensación de tranquilidad de nuevo lo llenó, una que sintió que no duraría mucho. La guerra en la villa vecina no creía que fuera coincidencia, y no permitiría que nadie más perdiera la vida, nadie que le importase. Tails quedaría bajo su cuidado hasta nuevo aviso.

* * *

 **Bien para quienes querían saber que rol jugaría Sonic ya lo saben! Como pueden darse cuenta las historias ya empezaron a unirse poco a poco, muy pronto todos nuestros personajes tendrán que confrontarse. Ok, para los que me pregunten, ¿Kat, y qué hay de Shadow y María? No se preocupen que hará aparición muy pronto (no me culpen, el instinto Sonamy es muy fuerte! XD) Así que, sin más que agregar, me despido! Kat fuera.**

 **Necesita conocer más de él y de lo que es capaz, en su camino de autodescubrimiento se topa con ella, una eriza que cambiara el rumbo de su vida. Capítulo 5: El Encuentro.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	5. El Encuentro

**¡Hola lectores! Bien, hoy actualice un día antes ya que ando sin internet por el momento, y posiblemente no tenga conexión hasta la otra semana, debido a eso me adelante un poco. Gracias a todos los que se han interesado en la historia y por sus comentarios :3, bien sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo 5. Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 5: El Encuentro

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que había casi muerto en el campo de batalla por una herida en su vientre, y ahora ya no había rastro de la misma. Como se lo había dicho Amelia, cientos de veces, se había recuperado en cuestión de días. Su memoria no había mejorado mucho después de regreso de la villa. Nada nuevo que recordar.

Amelia le había permitido quedarse en su hogar en medio del lago y le había hablado sobre lo que ella hacía, una aprendiz de un poderoso mago, el cual aún no regresaba a casa. A veces, Amelia despertaba en medio de la noche gritando por pesadillas sobre guerra y muerte; cada vez que pasaba él se quedaba con ella, haciéndole compañía. Shadow por lo general, cuando eso pasaba, se sentaba en el borde de la ventana sintiendo la brisa fresca de la noche mientras ella volvía a conciliar el sueño contándole alguna tonta historia o gusto que tenía hasta quedar dormida.

-¡Shadow!- gritó la eriza de púas rosas -¡Mira, mira!

La vio de reojo para que las aguas se separaran por dos segundos y luego se juntaran de nuevo. El erizo negro yacía en la orilla del lago, observando al bosque, aún preguntándose si buscaban por él. Shadow necesitaba de aquellos momentos para estar solo, aunque eso no pasaba, pues mientras él meditaba Amelia tendía a salir a practicar su magia.

-¡Demonios!- gritó frustrada golpeando el agua con sus puños -¡Lo hice una vez, lo juro!

-Te falta practica- replicó él a su berrinche infantil. Sin interés.

-Pero esa vez fue… perfecto- murmuró la eriza desanimada. –No entiendo por qué ahora no funciona.

-Tal vez estás haciendo algo diferente.

-Esa vez quería proteger a alguien- recordó pensativa -¡Lo tengo!- exclamó con una sonrisa –Ve al fondo del lago, y si veo que te ahogas yo…

-¡No digas tonterías!- interrumpió molesto antes de que ella continuara –No voy a arriesgar mi vida para que practiques tu magia.

-Pues entonces ve por comida- repuso molesta –Si no piensas ser de utilidad aquí ve y consigue la cena.

-Como quieras- respondió Shadow indiferente –Es más interesante que verte chapotear en el agua.

-¡Es magia!, ¡Ahora ve!

Alzó los hombros en señal de desinterés y buscó la pequeña barcaza que lo llevaría al otro lado. Amelia jamás iba a recoger bayas o algo para poder comer, al menos no sola. Tenía mucho miedo de salir de sus dominios, y la verdad es que no la culpaba.

Una vez del otro lado se adentro al bosque, buscando aquel lugar que se había vuelto uno de sus lugares favoritos, y lo mejor de todo es que podía estar solo. Llegó a un gran campo donde el viento soplaba con fuerza. Un gran claro en medio de la nada, pero era el lugar ideal para poder poner en practica sus habilidades. Shadow había descubierto que poseía una gran fuerza y una gran velocidad, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y sus practicas se volvían más constantes se percató de sus grandes habilidades.

-Estoy seguro que podría correr a una villa en cuestión de minutos y conseguir algo mejor que peces y frutos- se dijo tentativo. Shadow vio a sus espaldas, como si Amelia pudiera escucharlo. Realmente apreciaba sus cuidados, pero no podía seguir encerrado en aquella pequeña torre. Lo haría, buscaría otra villa.

Corrió a gran velocidad y notó que su agilidad para evitar obstáculos era impresionante, era muy bueno. Sonrió ante eso. Siguió hasta que distinguió la entrada de una villa obligándolo a parar de golpe. No le había tomado ni dos minutos llegar, realmente era muy veloz. Shadow caminó con sigilo y entró intentando pasar tan de improvisto como pudo, al menos todos a su alrededor parecían estar demasiado ocupados en sus propias vidas como para fijarse en un extraño erizo como lo era él.

-Serán tres _rings_ \- escuchó a un mercader. Su atención se volcó a una pequeña tienda en donde vendían telas, una chica con una capa de tela fina le sonrió para así pagarle al buen hombre.

- _"Demonios, no tengo dinero"-_ pensó con cierta preocupación. Al salir ese día del castillo no había pensado en ir a ningún lugar a comprar nada. –Tal vez podría hacer algo para que me paguen- murmuró para sí pensativo.

-¡Basta, detente!- escuchó un grito, alertándolo. Shadow alzó la vista buscando con intriga la dueña de esa voz. La misma joven de antes estaba siendo agredida por dos ladrones.

-Hueles muy bien linda, vendrás con nosotros- dijo uno de ellos tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca.

Shadow observó como la gente huía del lugar, parecía que los ladrones tenían fama, pues los comerciantes cerraron sus comercios y los aldeanos empezaron a dispersarse rápidamente. A su punto de vista no se veían como una gran amenaza, pero eso no evitó que el lugar se quedará casi desértico en cuestión de segundos..

La llevaban a rastras en contra de su voluntad, mientras ella gritaba por ayuda, a lo cual él no respondió, no necesitaba meterse en más problemas. No necesitaba llamar atención innecesariamente.

-¡¿Y tú qué ves?!- lo amenazó uno de ellos desenvainando una espada -¿Acaso eres un soldado o algo así?

-Baja el arma- ordenó estoico.

-Por favor señor, por favor, ayúdeme- rogó la chica vestida en finas telas, mientras intentaba huir de su opresor.

-No busco problemas- contestó Shadow fríamente.

-¡Le pagaré!- gritó a los cielos rogando que sus suplicas fueran escuchadas. Los ojos de Shadow parecieron iluminarse. ¿Le pagaría como para poder comprar comida? Eso era diferente.

-¡Silencio!- ordenó uno de los ladrones jalándola con fuerza y caminando veloz -¡Encárgate del metiche!

-Las cosas se pusieron más interesantes- murmuró el erizo negro esbozando una sonrisa.

El ladrón lo vio confundido por sus palabras, pero eso no importó. Shadow se acercó a él velozmente golpeándolo con un puñetazo certero en el estómago, haciendo que éste soltara aquella espada oxidada que llevaba por arma. Shadow vio el arma yacer en el suelo por un par de segundos, y luego con cierta curiosidad tomarla de la misma manera.

El había estado en una pelea antes, eso significaba que él debería de ser capaz de usarla.

-Bien, lo voy a averiguar- sonrió divertido. Shadow buscó con la mirada a la chica, la cual corría junto con el otro ladrón. –Pan comido.

Corrió hacia su contrincante apareciendo frente a él empuñando aquella espada en forma amenazadora. El ladrón paró con sorpresa y a su vez molestia.

-¿Sigues vivo?

-Una basura como esa, jamás me mataría- habló despectivo.

El ladrón soltó a la chica desenvainando su espada y con un grito de guerra correr hacia él. El sonido metálico resonó con estruendo en sus oídos al bloquear el ataque. Lo sabía, él podía manejar la espada. Shadow empujó a su contrincante con fuerza lanzándolo varios metros lejos de él, su fuerza no se comparaba a la suya.

-Al jefe no le gustará esto…- escuchó decir al ladrón con que había peleado antes –Andando, antes de que nos mate- ordenó, huyendo miserablemente.

-¿Eso fue todo?- inquirió el erizo viéndolos correr hacia las entrañas del bosque. No podría llamarse ni una pelea.

-Me salvaste…- musitó la chica de manos temblorosas.

-Hmph, lo hice porque prometiste una paga- respondió fríamente.

-Muchas gracias- dijo con una reverencia, sorprendiéndolo un poco. –Lo lamento, claro que te pagaré- asintió con una sonrisa quitándose la capucha.

Una larga cabellera dorada voló con liberta con la suave brisa que acompañaba ese día. Sus ojos azules, cálidos y gentiles, penetraron los suyos fríos y severos. Ella le esbozó una dulce sonrisa y de nuevo de sus labios escuchó otro agradecimiento. No era una aldeana cualquiera, parecía más...

-Mi nombre es Ginebra, Ginebra María- se presentó –Mucho gusto.

-Amm… soy Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog- respondió él, aturdido por la atmósfera cálida que ella estaba formando.

-Ven conmigo por favor- pidió con felicidad para tomar su mano sin su consentimiento.

-¡E-Espera!- intentó soltarse, pero era más fuerte de lo que parecía. Se le veía tan feliz por alguna razón, una felicidad que él desconocía.

Lo llevó casi a rastras por la villa desierta hasta guiarlo a un casa de gran tamaño. Su quijada se soltó, quedando boquiabierto. Esa era la casa de una persona rica como un Almirante o tal vez un terrateniente. ¿Le habría salvado la vida a la hija de una persona de poder? Y de ser el caso ¿Eso era algo bueno? Se suponía que él era un asesino, no un caballero de blanca armadura, si lo descubrían sería todo para él.

-No, yo no…- balbuceó según ella marchaba.

-Estoy de paso por la ciudad y aquí…

-Alto- ordenó el erizo negro deteniéndose al acto. Ginebra lo volteó a ver con una mirada llena de confusión. –No puedo entrar ahí.

-Pero… ¿Cómo voy a pagarte?

-Entra y saca el dinero o no sé, ingéniatelas- respondió de mal humor. No podía decirle por qué no podía hacerlo.

-¡Su alteza!- llamaron desde los interiores.

- _"¡¿Alteza?"_ \- pensó con horror. Eso era peor a que fuera una niña rica, era alguien de la realeza.

-…Oh, Storm- habló Ginebra con desagrado. No se le miraba muy contenta de verlo.

-La he estado buscando y…

-Hmph, no es mi culpa que no puedas seguirme el paso- refunfuñó molesta –De no haber sido por este noble caballero unos ladrones cualquiera me hubieran lastimado ¿Así es como cuidas a tu princesa?

Shadow la observó con asombro. En un principio le dio la impresión de una niña ingenua, pero parecía que era una princesa bastante severa, o tal vez simplemente no le agradaba el albatros frente a ellos.

-Lo lamento su majestad- se disculpó con una reverencia.

-Hemos de pagarle de buena manera al joven erizo por salvar mi vida- indicó con una mirada inexpresiva y severa –Hazlo pasar y llévalo al cuarto de té, yo le avisaré a Vainilla sobre el pago en cuestión.

-Sí su alteza.

-" _¿Hacerme pasar?_ "- pensó sin comprender el erizo negro; ya le había mencionado que no pretendía entrar.

-Por aquí

-Yo no…

-Es una orden Storm- repitió la eriza con un tono de amenaza en su voz –Hazlo pasar.

¿Acaso la princesa quería que entrara por la fuerza? El albatros asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente, y sin poder anticipar qué pasaría a continuación, éste lo elevó sobre sus hombros y lo sostuvo con fuerza para llevarlo adentro de la gigantesca casa.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!- exclamó Shadow ardiendo en rabia.

-Orden de la princesa, debo de obedecerla- respondió Storm. La pelea no duró mucho, pues la entrada a la morada era bastante corta. Storm soltó su agarré haciendo que Shadow se liberara de su opresor al acto. –Por favor, entre por su voluntad a esa habitación.

Shadow lo vio desafiante, y aunque le hubiese encantado decirle que no y marcharse, la imagen de Amelia vino a su mente de pronto. Necesitaban el dinero. Shadow no respondió a su petición y en su lugar entró a la pequeña sala de té de mala manera. Un aire de nostalgia de pronto lo invadió ¿alguna vez había estado en un lugar así?

-Gracias por quedarte- la voz de ella se escuchó a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolo. La volteó a ver a su vez que ella cerraba la puerta –No quería entregarte esto afuera, además…- se acercó con una pequeña bolsa de tela –Me dijiste que me las ingeniara para pagarte ¿cierto?

-No eres tan tonta como pensé- habló sin pensar. Una mirada de asombro por parte de ella le hizo saber que su comentario había estado fuera de lugar. Shadow le desvió la mirada sintiendo la horca llamar su cuello ¿Cuánto le costaría ese descuido?

-¿Me veo de esa manera?- le susurró con un aire de tristeza.

La vio de reojo. Aquellos ojos antes llenos de felicidad y calidez parecieron apagarse prontamente.

-¿Salir sin su guardaespaldas le parece una buena idea?- respondió él con otra pregunta. Esta vez intentaría no ser tan directo.

Ginebra chasqueó la lengua frunciendo el ceño –Ese no es mi guardaespaldas, es un tonto sirviente de mi abuelo- se encaprichó.

-Sea como sea, para ser de la realeza no debería de hacerlo.

Se quedaron en silencio y nuevo aquella atmósfera pesada se hacía sentir. Shadow esperó impaciente porque ella dijera algo, pero en su lugar parecía estar sumergida en sus pensamientos. Ginebra aún tenía el dinero en su mano ¿debería de pedírselo e irse?

-¿A qué se dedica, Sir Shadow?

-¿Uh?- exclamó con cierta sorpresa –Ah… yo… no tengo un oficio por el momento- respondió titubeante.

-¡Perfecto!- exclamó con alegría -¿Te gustaría pertenecer a mis caballeros?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eres muy bueno con la espada y peleando- señaló con una pequeña sonrisa –Serías alguien muy valioso para nosotros, más ahora en tiempo de guerra.

Eso era algo inesperado, seguramente al momento de salir ese día del lago no había pensando en que podrían ofrecerle algo como eso. Shadow permaneció en silencio, pensativo. ¿Podría recordar más cosas si hacía eso?, ¿podría redimirse por el pasado de una vida que aún desconocía?

-Piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?- indicó Ginebra entregándole su paga por haber salvado su vida –Si decides aceptar me dirijo al castillo del Rey Uther. Saldremos en dos días, podrás venir si así lo deseas.

-Entiendo- contestó secamente.

-Espero verte muy pronto- le sonrió con soltura.

Shadow no dijo nada al respecto y así agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza la paga que no se molesto en contar y salió a prisa de aquel lugar. Pensativo.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió la puerta un tanto exhausto, ya casi anochecía para cuando por fin había regresado de su pequeño viaje a una de las villas cercanas.

-¡Shadow!- el grito estridente de Amelia lo alarmó -¡¿Dónde estabas?!- preguntó con lágrimas en sus ojos –Estaba tan preocupada, yo…

-Toma- respondió sin empatía alguna por sus emociones.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Comida y algunas otras cosas- respondió vagamente.

-¿Fuiste a una villa?- le preguntó con seriedad.

-Estaba cansado de comer frutos y peces.

-Pero, ¿Cómo pagaste por todo esto?

-Rescate a una princesa rica- respondió el erizo sin interés.

-¡¿Qué tú que?!

-Y también…- musitó desviándole la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Me pidió unirme a sus caballeros.

Por primera vez la vio verlo en completo silencio, como si hubiese dicho algo incorrecto. Shadow la vio a los ojos, los cuales parecían llenarse de una gran tristeza, ¿Ella no quería que él se fuera? Tal vez no quería quedarse sola, después de todo con las constantes batallas y guerras, nada aseguraba que su maestro aún estuviera con vida.

-Entonces…- habló la eriza rosa -¿Te marchas?

-No he decidido nada aún- negó con la cabeza siguiendo su camino –Ella se irá en dos días, tengo hasta entonces para tomar una decisión.

-Ya veo…- murmuró desanimada –Házmelo saber entonces- concluyó regresando por donde había llegado.

Shadow chasqueó la lengua en señal de rabia. Él no le debía nada a ella, después de todo él jamás le había dicho que fuera en su búsqueda o que lo ayudara. Si él quería irse y vivir una vida diferente tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo.

-Maldición- dijo por lo bajo, golpeando fuertemente una pared.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron los dos bandidos que había mandado para recolectar el botín de aquel día, pero para su sorpresa llegaron con las manos vacías. El erizo los vio con descontento y una mirada fulminante fue lanzada a aquellos lacayos sin relevancia.

-Lo lamentamos jefe…- murmuró uno –Encontramos un gran botín, pero un erizo negro nos impidió traerlo.

-¡Sí, pero la próxima vez no seremos benevolentes con ese erizo de franjas rojas!- maldijo el otro.

-¿Un erizo negro de franjas rojas?- repitió su jefe alzando una ceja.

-¿Y qué botín fue el que perdieron exactamente?- una voz femenina se hizo presente, dejándose ver.

-Señorita Rouge- reverenciaron al mismo tiempo los dos ladrones –Pues… fue a la princesa… la Princesa Ginebra.

-¡¿Y la dejaron escapar?!- gritó el erizo sulfurándose.

-Tranquilízate Silver- sonrió la murciélaga –Estoy segura que mis muchachos tienen una buena razón para ello, ¿verdad?- habló con una sonrisa dulce y amistosa.

-Es… es que el erizo negro era muy fuerte… él… nos derrotó.

-¡Y robó mi espada!- exclamó el otro.

-Ves Silver, te dije que tendrían una razón- sonrió la murciélaga.

Los volteó a ver con una mirada escalofriante para sacar de su pantalón una guadaña de forma curveada y así con un ágil movimiento degollar a los dos ladrones frente a el erizo plateado. Sin pestañar, sin compasión.

-Detesto que manches el suelo, ¿no pudiste matarlos afuera?- preguntó con una expresión de falsa molestia el erizo plateado.

-Lo lamento, es que no pude evitarlo. Odio las malas excusas.

-No importa, al final nos trajeron valiosa información.

-¿Lo hicieron?- se cuestionó la murciélaga.

-Sí- sonrió amenamente –Hay una princesa desprotegida por aquí afuera y nosotros tenemos la primicia.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?, Sólo la princesa no vale nada.

-No sólo eso… viaja con Lancelot.

-¿Lancelot?

-Si es quien yo creo el erizo que la salvó esta tarde, nuestro botín será muy bueno, además de una dulce venganza- sonrió con maldad el erizo plateado.

* * *

 **¡Nuestro Silver ha tomado un nuevo papel! El chico malo le luce a Silver, me encanta XD! Les comento, Silver no estaba pensando originalmente en aparecer, pero la idea de repente vino a mi hermosa cabeza y decidí esta vez cambiar el típico papel de chico bueno que ha tenido en todas mis historias, por alguien con una personalidad más sombría.**

 **Bien como podrán darse cuenta este es el primer encuentro entre Shadow y nuestra hermosa Ginebra! Las cosas aún están por intensificarse más de con nuestros protagonistas, así que no se preocupen por eso :D. Bien sin más que agregar su autora se despide. Kat fuera.**

 **Una mentira que no podría durar para siempre, la revelación de su verdadera identidad. Capítulo 6: Conociendo tu verdadero yo.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	6. Conociendo tu verdadero yo

**Lamento la tardanza, pero la verdad es que he estado demasiado ocupada (universidad, familia, enferma T_T) en fin! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste :D**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Conociendo Tu Verdadero Yo

Era muy temprano aquella mañana cuando algo la interrumpió de su sueño. Abrió sus ojos con pesadez topándose con un par de ojos color carmín. Nimue gritó por la sorpresa brincando sobre su cama del susto, casi cayendo de la misma. Era Shadow, quien yacía en su habitación, y estaba segura que no la miraba dormir exactamente.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- cuestionó molesta la eriza con su cara sonrojada de la vergüenza.

-Levántate- ordenó el erizo negro con aquella cara inexpresiva tan típica en él. –Nos vamos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Iremos con la princesa.

-" _Por fin se ha decidido por aquella propuesta_ "- pensó con desánimo, hasta que la palabra _**iremos**_ golpeó con fuerza en su mente, ¿se refería a que ella también lo acompañaría? –Espera, ¿Yo también?

-Ella irá a un castillo, los grandes magos como tu maestro suelen ir a ese tipo de lugares. Posiblemente esté ahí.

-" _No quiere dejarme sola"_ \- pensó esbozando lentamente una sonrisa. A pesar de que en el exterior se le veía frío y de cierta forma arrogante, él realmente era un erizo de buen corazón –Pero, qué pasará con aquellos que te buscan. ¿Será seguro?

-No puedo huir de mi pasado Amelia- respondió a baja voz –Necesito saber quién soy.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperamos?

Shadow la cargó una vez tocaron el bosque de Brocelianda corriendo a gran velocidad, llevándola al lugar donde se había topado con aquella princesa de púas doradas. Shadow ya le había mencionado con anterioridad que era veloz y fuerte, pero no tenía una idea de cuanto. Ocultó su cara en el suave pecho de él en un esfuerzo de evitar que el viento lastimara sus ojos pues la carrera era intensa, y de pronto pararon a un par de minutos de partir; Nimue asumió que el erizo se había perdido o tal vez estaba desorientado, pero por el contrario, ya habían llegado a su destino. Una pequeña villa, una de verdad.

-Merlín…- musitó con un nudo en su garganta. Tal vez ahí podría encontrarlo.

-No hay ningún mago por aquí- indicó el erizo negro soltándola. –Pregunte antes.

-Realmente te preocupas por mí ¿verdad?- sonrió divertida.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- alzó la voz con sonroje. –Lo hice porque sabía que me bombardearías con preguntas si te contaba que había venido y no tenía intenciones de darle mayor vuelta al asunto.

-Gracias Shadow.

-Olvídalo Amelia- cortó mordaz –Andando.

Caminó encubriendo su rostro con aquella capa al igual que él. Tenían toda la intención de cubrir sus identidades. Nimue yacía tan cerca de Shadow como él se lo permitía sin verla de una manera intimidante, sabía que no le agradaba que se acercara mucho a él. Sus experiencias fuera de su lago no habían sido muy positivas y el miedo había hecho un hogar en su corazón.

-Aquí es- indicó el erizo negro deteniendo su marcha

–Es un hogar muy hermoso- admiró Amelia la casa de bloques de piedra con bello jardín finamente ornamentado.

-Es lo mínimo que puedes esperar de la realeza.

Alzó su mano con la intención de tocar la puerta cuando Amelia lo detuvo. Shadow la volteó a ver desconcertado por su acción, pero su expresión seria y ojos llenos de preocupación le hicieron saber que había un motivo para aquello.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto?- le preguntó la eriza a suave voz.

-¿No quieres encontrar a tu maestro?

-Podemos hacer otras cosas, esto no es necesario- espetó. -¿Por qué?

Shadow le fue incapaz de sostener la mirada, y un silencio prolongado vino de su parte; ella sabía que no la llevaba ahí sólo por ayudarla, y Shadow no parecía ser un erizo que se sometería a alguien por encontrar qué hacer.

-La sensación de nostalgia vino a mí cuando entre aquí- respondió apenas audible –Creo que encontraré más respuesta de quien soy si lo hago… al menos por un tiempo.

-¿Luego regresaremos a casa?

Su pregunta fue tan inocente, su mirada tan soñadora como se esperaría en una niña pequeña que pregunta por la existencia de las hadas o los ángeles. Shadow mordió levemente su labio inferior, ¿cómo decirle que para él ese lago no era su hogar? Amelia realmente estaba sola, una criatura que anhelaba la compañía de alguien más; por eso la había llevado con él. Toda la noche había dado vueltas a su cabeza sobre qué hacer, recordando a cada instante los ojos sumidos en tristeza que lo habían visto al darle la noticia.

-Amelia yo…- el abrir de la puerta principal lo interrumpió viendo de nuevo a la eriza de hermosas púas doradas como el sol.

-Ya te dije que… ¿Eh?, ¿Sir Shadow?- nombró al reconocerlo. La comisura de sus labios se elevó lentamente para que sus ojos brillaran con gran esplendor. Ginebra era como el sol, brillaba con gran intensidad -¡Viniste!- habló con gran felicidad tomando sus muñecas obligándolo a entrar –Ven, ven… yo…- su emoción se opacó al distinguir a la eriza de púas rosas verla con asombro. Alguien más había llegado con él -¿Quién es ella?

-¡Ah!, Soy Amelia, su majestad- se presentó con una reverencia.

-¿Serás acaso…

-Es una conocida- interrumpió el erizo negro con un dejo de molestia en su voz al anticipar su enunciado –Ella vendrá conmigo.

-¿Una conocida que viene contigo?- inquirió Ginebra con sospecha.

-Será de utilidad su majestad- contestó el erizo en un intento de convencerla.

-¡Absolutamente no!- un grito desde los adentros se escuchó –¿Princesa Ginebra, qué cree que hace?

-Lady Wave- nombró al reconocerla. –Él será el nuevo caballero de…

-No puedo hacer eso y usted lo sabe.

-Él salvo mi vida- indicó defendiendo su postura con el porte que sólo alguien de la realeza podría –Además…- susurró entristeciendo su mirada. La golondrina púrpura pareció descifrar esa mirada y sus pensamientos detrás de ella.

Wave chasqueó la lengua en señal de desagrado y caminó imponente hacia donde se encontraba el erizo negro, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

-¿Por qué rescataste a su majestad?, ¿Por tener el favor de la futura reina?

-No sabía que era de la realeza cuando salve su vida- respondió inexpresivo –Asimismo, la identidad de los príncipes y princesas es muy raro que se dé a conocer a aquellos más allá de las paredes de su castillo.

-Eso es cierto- concordó Ginebra.

-Bien su majestad, el erizo podrá venir- aprobó Wave –Pero te vigilaremos de cerca- amenazó -¡¿Y tú qué utilidad tienes?!- preguntó fijando su mirada en la eriza, quien se sobresaltó al escucharla.

-Yo… yo…- balbuceó sin saber qué responder. Nimue dio un vistazo rápido a Shadow, casi suplicando por su ayuda. El erizo asintió sutilmente con la cabeza, parecía ser algo bueno confiar en esas personas -…Soy Nimue, la dama del lago- respondió en suave voz.

-Eh…

Todos parecieron quedar boquiabiertos ante la revelación, a excepción de Shadow, que no veía cuál era la conmoción por una torpe aprendiz de mago. La expresiones duras y frías de Wave se suavizaron y tanto ella como Ginebra asintieron con la cabeza y ambas le abrieron paso a su morada. ¿Acaso ella era más especial de lo que él pensaba?

-Es un honor, Lady Nimue- le sonrió Ginebra –Ves Wave, alguien que viene con ella es alguien de confianza.

-Hmph… aún así, él sigue bajo mi estricta vigilancia.

-Perdonen a mi institutriz, es algo cascarrabias- murmuró en voz baja. –Por favor, acompáñenme.

Nimue le sonrió cordial mientras que Shadow seguía con aquella expresión seria en su rostro. Ginebra lo observó inquisitivamente, le parecía un ser tan fascinante desde el día que lo había conocido. Shadow, a diferencia de su compañera, nunca mostraba emociones, era tan frío y distante. Se le miraba tan fuerte, como una roca en medio de las corrientes más atroces, inquebrantable. Realmente admiraba su coraje y envidiaba su manera inmutable de ver a todos y las situaciones que acontecían.

-Perdone mi rudeza su majestad- habló la eriza rosa, despertándola de su ensoñación, percatándose que tal vez había posado su vista durante demasiado tiempo sobre el erizo negro, pues ahora tenía una expresión incomoda en su rostro. Ginebra se sonrojó avergonzada clavando la vista al suelo. –Pero de casualidad, ¿Usted no se habrá topado con una mago en su camino hacia el castillo, o sí?

La pregunta de Nimue captó su atención olvidando por completo su vergüenza. Recordaba que su abuelo le había dicho que alguien había llegado hablar con él sobre el futuro de su reino. Sólo los hechiceros con grandes poderes tenían la capacidad de predecir o ver el futuro inmediato; siempre supuso que alguno de los pocos que aún quedaban había llegado.

-Umm…- murmuró como respuesta afirmativa. Ese mago había sido quien había sellado su destino de la peor manera posible. Jet ahora yacía en la guerra y ella yacía dirigiéndose a un matrimonio forzado gracias a las predicciones de él.

-¡¿Dónde está ahora?!- preguntó ella apresurada con una clara expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Ginebra alzó la vista llevándola a su futuro caballero, quien desvió la propia, parecía que no se metería en ese asunto.

-No lo sé- negó con la cabeza. –Yo nunca lo vi.

-¿Era Merlín?, ¿Su nombre era Merlín?

-Eso creo- afirmó con suave movimiento de cabeza, algo incomoda por las preguntas.

-¡Escuchaste eso Shadow!, Merlín está bien- sonrió con una alegría desbordante. –Tal vez esté en el castillo aún.

-Pero Lady Nimue, no iremos a mi castillo- se entrometió Ginebra –En este momento nos dirigimos a Camelot.

-¿Camelot? ¿El más poderoso reino de los ocho que existen?- inquirió la eriza rosa.

-Sí. El Reino de Tolosa ha declarado la guerra a mi reino, el Reino de Bragas.

-Guerra…- repitió Amelia sintiéndose mareada. Todos sus sueños no habían sido simples imágenes aleatorias que su mente había creado, habían sido visiones sobre lo que vendría en un futuro; por eso Merlín se había ido, para intentar detener lo que acontecía.

-Sí, por eso el Reino de Bragas y de Camelot unirán fuerzas para derrocar al rey hacer que los reinos vuelvan a estar en paz- explicó con desánimo.

-Su majestad, Lady Wave la llama- interrumpió Storm de repente.

-¡Oh, cierto!- despertó vivaz nuevamente. –Supongo que ya no deberé de salir- sonrió divertida viendo a Shadow nuevamente, quien alzó una ceja en señal de confusión –Bien, por favor, conozcan el lugar y… amm… Storm, necesitamos una armadura para Sir Shadow ¿Podrías conseguirla?

-Enseguida su alteza.

-Bien, nos iremos en un par de horas. Los buscaré en la entrada ¿de acuerdo?

Ginebra se despidió con un ademan de mano mientras salía corriendo y Storm la seguía muy de cerca. Nimue la observó en todo el trayecto hasta que desapareció de su vista. No se parecía a ninguna princesa de la que hubiese leído antes, le parecía más un chica juvenil y vivaz, aún muy aniñada como para hacerse cargo de un reino.

-Ven- ordenó el erizo negro de repente tomándola del brazo con cierta brusquedad. Nimue fue llevada a una habitación vecina, en donde él cerró la puerta examinando que estuvieran solos. La eriza se soltó viéndolo con un mohín de molestia por la rudeza del erizo negro. -¿Qué es eso de Dama del Lago?, ¿Por qué parece que te conocieran?

-¿Crees que ocultaba mi identidad por diversión?- preguntó con una expresión un tanto molesta. –Todos conocen a la dama del lago… la joven aprendiz de Merlín que posee inmensos poderes…

-¿Inmensos?- repitió casi en tono de burla.

-¡Pues se supone que estoy aprendiendo!- se defendió la eriza al notar la expresión burlona en su rostro –Yo estoy para ayudar aquellos de espíritu noble, se supone que tengo el don de distinguir a ese tipo de seres- murmuró –El día que saliera de mi torre era porque ya estaría lista, que mi entrenamiento habría terminado. Supongo que piensan que ya estoy lista, que tengo tanta habilidad como Merlín.

-Ahora entiendo- asintió con la cabeza. Alguien como ella estaba en un gran estatus social, incluso para la realeza. –No importa Amelia, esto es temporal de cualquier manera.

-Buscaré a Merlín en Camelot, alguien debe de saber qué pasó con él- dijo la eriza rosa decidida. –Mientras tanto, tú podrás ir y tal vez recordar más cosas.

-Sí… eso espero.

0-0-0-0-0

Más de un día de camino, y tan sólo un par de paradas para comer o estirar los músculos adormitados, hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino… El imponente castillo de Camelot. Llegaron totalmente ilesos con tres carruajes desbordantes de maletas y baúles finos llenos de las pertenencias de la princesa Ginebra.

Ginebra bajó del carruaje, donde Storm ya la esperaba enfrente del mismo, realmente se le hacía de lo más fastidioso. Aún no estaba segura si era porque tenía el cerebro del tamaño de una nuez o simplemente porque era quien había substituido a su más fiel caballero.

-Storm, encárgate de que bajen todas mis pertenencias con el cuidado que se merecen.

-Pero su majestad, está a punto de conocer a…

-Lo sé, lo sé- interrumpió. No quería escucharlo, tan sólo la simple idea la hacía rabiar. Buscó con la mirada al erizo negro, quien caminaba por los alrededores conociendo el lugar. Con su armadura plateada y celada apenas se reconocía el viajero perdido de días atrás. –Sir Shadow me acompañara- indicó esbozando una sonrisa sutil.

-¡¿Eh?!, pero él…

-Es todo- cortó cual ultimátum. No debatiría sus decisiones con él; tenía a Wave para eso.

-Sí su alteza- reverenció en forma de despedida.

-Sir Shadow- llamó Ginebra con entusiasmo, captando su atención. El erizo caminó hacia ella con esa aura imponente e inquebrantable; prefería que alguien amenazador como lo era él la acompañara adentro.

-¿Me llamó, su alteza?

-Acompáñame, es hora de conocer a la realeza que habita en este lugar.

-Como diga- asintió con la cabeza.

Ginebra caminó a su lado con gran porte y elegancia, como se suponía que la realeza debería de hacerlo, la única diferencia era que mientras caminaban hacia la entrada principal, la cual era abierta lentamente, sus ojos azules antes cálidos palidecieron y en su lugar una mirada intensa y fría se adentró en éstos. Su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, casi como si realmente quisiese intimidar a quien habitaba en ese castillo en lugar de buscar su ayuda en lo absoluto.

-Bienvenidos- escuchó desviando su mirada encubierta de la princesa. Shadow vio a dos caballeros en la entrada, una felina y un equidna. –Nuestro príncipe los esperaba con ansias- habló la felina nuevamente.

Ginebra no respondió a la bienvenida, casi como si la felina no fuera digna de su presencia ¿Era ella la misma princesa vivaz que había conocido días atrás?

Los caballeros de su majestad se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a un erizo azul quien caminaba con gran imponencia, y al igual que ella con una expresión fría. Unos ojos verdes hicieron estremecer a su princesa, quien intentó ocultarlo lo mejor que pudo. Ni una sonrisa, ni aires de amabilidad. Se le miraba tan serio como ella. ¿Era acaso parte del protocolo hacer eso?

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, Princesa Ginebra- saludo él con decoró –Soy el Príncipe Ar…

Se atragantó con sus palabras y rompió aquella máscara de frialdad dejando ver una clara expresión de desconcierto. Shadow lo vio confundido al igual que Ginebra, ninguno parecería entender qué era lo que había pasado para que el erizo azul reaccionara así.

-Lo siento, me atrase un poco yo…- Amelia calló parando de golpe, imitando la expresión del erizo azul. Shadow la volteó a ver confundido ¿Es que acaso se conocían?

-¿Todo bien, Lady Nimue?- preguntó Ginebra al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Nimue?- repitió el erizo azul prontamente, confundido.

-Perdone su alteza- intervino Wave al ver la expresión del erizo azul- Ella es Nimue, la dama del lago- alardeó disimulando una sonrisa.

Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal al ser presentada y si hubiese podido callarla lo hubiera hecho. Un estallido se escuchó de pronto llamando la atención de todos, volteando a ver a la fuente frente al castillo que de repente sus aguas parecieron explotar con gran fuerza.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasó?!- preguntó el equidna yendo a revisar apresurado.

Shadow regresó su mirada a Amelia, quien ahora tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y su mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Entiendo…- murmuró el erizo azul retomando aquella expresión fría –Así que tu nombre es Nimue.

* * *

 **Lamento las inconsistencias para actualizar, pero me mudaré muy pronto, estoy con MUCHO trabajo entre otras cosas (tengo gripe T_T), pero veré de hacerlo lo más pronto que pueda. Sin más que decir. Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	7. El Compromiso

**¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me alegra saber que les ha gustado la historia hasta ahora. Prometo actualizar más seguido, (universidad, familia, enfermedades me han desviado de mi camino de escribir XD) Gracias a todos por el apoyo, y sin más que decir los dejo con este capítulo :D**

* * *

Capítulo 7: El Compromiso

Había llegado al castillo un poco antes de que saliera el sol y una vez ahí sus heridas habían sido tomado con gran seriedad. A pesar de que había tenido que escuchar varios sermones por su descuido y por haber llevado a Tails en período de guerra al castillo, la noticia que más le había impactado fue su compromiso con la princesa del Reino de Bragas, Ginebra era su nombre, y lo harían para volverse más fuerte. Sonic había estado totalmente en contra de aquello, pero su padre no le dio opción… como si alguna vez se la diera.

Vio los carruajes llegar desde la ventana. Ese sería el día en donde conocería a su futura esposa.

-Esposa…- pronunció con un amargo sabor en su boca. Una mueca de disgusto se posó sobre su rostro. Él no quería casarse, menos con una desconocida. ¿Es que acaso no sólo podían mandar tropas para ayudar al reino vecino y ya?

-Príncipe, la Princesa Ginebra a arribado.

-Bien por ella- respondió con un dejo de molestia en su voz -¿Irás a recibirla, Espio?

-Príncipe, usted debe ir a recibirla- indicó el camaleón -Así lo a ordenado su padre.

-Pues si tanto desea que me case ¡¿Por qué no la recibe él?!- exclamó iracundo.

-Por Merlín…- murmuró con un pesado suspiro el camaleón, ya cansado de su berrinche infantil –Escucha Sonic, arréglate de una buena vez y déjate de tonterías. Quiero verte listo para recibir a la princesa en cinco minutos- ordenó con aquella mirada fija e intensa.

-¿Ya no es príncipe?- inquirió Sonic alzando una ceja esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-Cuando decidas actuar como uno, entonces te trataré como tal- respondió Espio con molestia.

Espio únicamente le llamaba Sonic cuando realmente deseaba que hiciera caso a sus ordenes o cuando, como él le decía, actuaba como un niño. Sonic frunció el ceño molesto y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sabiendo que no tenía más opción que hacer lo que se le ordenaba.

-Bien, como sea- contestó el erizo azul indiferente –Pero no esperes que sea amable.

-Sólo presentante, ¿quieres?- habló el camaleón por último dejando su recámara.

El erizo azul resopló molesto aún con su mirada fija en la ventana. Las puertas de los carruajes empezaron a abrirse dejando ver a los primeros lacayos de la princesa bajar de éstos. Se volteó molesto y tomó la capa roja que sus sirvientes le habían arreglado, la cual yacía sobre su cama. Sonic se arregló lo mejor que pudo, y sin más que hacer o con quién discutir bajó a recibir a su prometida.

Caminó de mala gana a la entrada principal y una vez los rayos de luz tocaron sus ojos verdes dejando ver con claridad a la princesa, quien yacía con una expresión fría y dura. No muy diferente a la suya.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, Princesa Ginebra- saludo él con decoró –Soy el Príncipe Ar…

Se atragantó con sus palabras y rompió aquella máscara de frialdad dejando ver una clara expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. Olvidó su enojo o los sentimientos de frialdad que se habían apoderado él. Sonic la vio correr con un hermoso vestido del color del cielo decorado con brillantes broches dorados, deteniéndose a la par del caballero que escoltaba a la Princesa Ginebra. Ella pronunció algo que él no logró entender y luego lo vio, quedándose igual de asombrada que él. Era ella, era Amelia, la eriza rosa que pensó que había muerto ahogada en el río.

-¿Todo bien, Lady Nimue?- preguntó Ginebra al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Nimue?- repitió Sonic prontamente, confundido.

-Perdone su alteza- intervino una golondrina púrpura al notar su expresión de incredulidad- Ella es Nimue, la dama del lago.

La vio sonrojarse intensamente al escuchar al ave púrpura decir su nombre. La eriza rosa al acto clavó su vista al suelo y poco después un estallido se escuchó llamando la atención de todos, volteando a ver a la fuente frente al castillo que de repente sus aguas parecieron explotar con gran fuerza.

-" _Manipulación del agua"_ \- recordó la escena cuando ella le salvó la vida, definitivamente era Amelia.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios pasó?!- preguntó Gawain yendo a revisar apresurado.

Sonic la vio de nuevo y entonces entendió, su nombre real no era Amelia y su muerte no había sido más que un acto.

-Entiendo…- murmuró el erizo azul retomando aquella expresión fría –Así que tu nombre es Nimue.

-Así es su alteza- afirmó la golondrina –Acompaña a su alteza Ginebra en este momento tan delicado, dando su bendición para la boda.

-¿Eh?- exclamó Nimue volteando a ver a la golondrina -¿Se casaran?- murmuró en voz alta con un dejo de asombro en su voz.

-Así es, para eso fue el viaje Lady Nimue- afirmó.

-Por favor, pase adelante su majestad- invitó Percival, al notar que su príncipe no hablaba más, en su lugar una mirada sombría se mantenía sobre la eriza rosa, quien no podía sostenérsela.

Sonic dio media vuelta sin decir nada más adentrándose al castillo, en donde Espio lo esperaba junto con Tails en el recibidor, ambos observándolo con cierta expectativa.

-Enséñenle a la princesa y lacayos sus respectivas habitaciones- ordenó Sonic con claro dejo de molestia en su voz mientras caminaba al inicio de las escaleras.

-Sí su majestad- asintió Espio con una reverencia –He de recordarle de la cena que la reina hizo en honor a la princesa y su compromiso con usted.

Sonic chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia deteniendo su marcha. Lo había olvidado por completo. No quería participar en esa ridícula cena, pero sabía que no tendría opción, esa era una ridícula idea de su madre, el único ser sobre el planeta con el cual no podía discutir o siquiera pensar en hacerlo –Como sea- respondió al fin siguiendo con su camino.

Tails vio con intriga el cambio drástico de humor de su amigo, y sin decir nada corrió detrás de él. Algo había pasado, algo que tenía que ver con esa tal Nimue que escuchó mencionar. Subieron al segundo nivel desapareciendo de la vista de sus invitados. Sonic caminaba a paso firme y pesado. No recordaba la última vez que lo había visto tan molesto, era muy difícil hacer enojar a Sonic, si alguien lograba irritarlo tanto era porque realmente había hecho algo malo.

-S-Sonic…- murmuró en tímida voz el zorrito. El erizo entró a su habitación sin parecer tener intención de responderle. -¿Qué sucede Sonic?, ¿Qué ha pasado?- inquirió cerrando las puertas detrás de sí.

-¡Demonios, es ella!- explotó el erizo una vez en su habitación.

-¿Ella?- repitió Tails sin entender -¿Quién es ella?

-¡Amelia!- respondió molesto –Es decir, Nimue…

-Sigo sin comprender…

-Es ella… la chica que salvó mi vida en el bosque semanas atrás- respondió más tranquilo, aún con esa expresión molesta en su rostro. –La que pensé que había muerto.

-¡¿Eh?!- exclamó con asombro –¡¿La que manipula las aguas?!

-Umm- exclamó Sonic en señal de afirmación. Su mirada se sumió en aquellos recuerdos, en aquel momento en que ella arriesgo su vida por salvarlo, pero ¿realmente la arriesgo? No entendía nada, no estaba seguro si había fingido todo o si realmente había pasado, y si lo había fingido ¿Por qué hacerlo?

-¿Y qué dijo al verte?- habló Tails sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Nada.

-¿Ella sabía que tú eras el Príncipe de Camelot?

-Claro que no, sabes que esa información pone en riesgo a cualquiera- respondió al acto –Tú eres la única excepción, y eso es porque pasaste gran parte de tu infancia conmigo.

-Pues… Es bueno que esté bien ¿cierto? Es decir, estabas muy aturdido cuando pensaste que había muerto.

-¡¿Y qué tal si lo fingió todo?!

-¿Por qué haría algo como eso?

-Es la Dama del Lago- apuntó como un hecho obvio –Tal vez lo hizo por lo que vi aquella tarde, es decir, es la aprendiz de Merlín, una hechicera muy poderosa; todos conocen sobre ella. Aunque jamás se le había visto antes.

-Bien, como sea, al fin de cuentas tú tampoco le dijiste que eras el Príncipe Arturo, no entiendo por qué te molestas. No es como que tú le fueras sincero- apuntó intentando darle un final a ese tonto capricho que ahora parecía tener.

-Es sólo que…- murmuró el erizo caminando a su ventana observando como sus sirvientes entraban las cosas de la princesa, y ahí, en medio del inmenso jardín, estaba ella –Pensé que era sincera- completó Sonic decepcionado.

0-0-0-0-0

Amelia mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo, como si hubiese hecho algo indebido.

-¿Sir Shadow?- llamó Ginebra en un intento de llamarlo para entrar junto con ella, a lo cual él no respondió, dándole entender que necesitaba hablar con Amelia, a solas. –Mmm… ¡Storm!- alzó la voz buscando al caballero que su abuelo le había impuesto. El gran albatros corrió hacia ella y casi sin aire hizo una reverencia al estar en su presencia. –Andando- indicó subiendo las pequeñas escaleras hacia donde la felina aún aguardaba por su ella.

Shadow la vio subir junto a Storm, seguida por Wave, quien como buena institutriz, ordenaba sobre todos los requerimientos de la Princesa Ginebra, la cual, lo vio de reojo antes de desaparecer por completo de su vista. Por un momento le dio la impresión que no quería separarse de su lado, aunque claro, esa idea era más que absurda.

Suspiró un tanto cansado, fijando su atención nuevamente a la eriza frente a él, quien aún permanecía sin emitir sonido alguno.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó con voz autoritaria.

-¿Bien qué…?- murmuró Amelia desviándole la mirada.

-No me considero un genio Amelia, pero es más que obvio que algo pasó en el momento en que ese erizo azul te vio… y viceversa. ¿Piensas decirme qué sucede?

-Es que… no pensé encontrármelo de nuevo- murmuró sonrojándose nuevamente.

-¿Se conocen?

-¿Recuerdas a aquel individuo que salve en una oportunidad… Aquel que me salvó de unos vándalos del bosque?

-¿Era él?- inquirió con sorpresa.

-¡No sabía que era un príncipe!- negó con rapidez sintiendo su cara enrojecer de la vergüenza, aunque no sabía de qué se avergonzaba con certeza. –Pensé que era un aldeano… un aldeano proveniente de la aldea donde te encontré- admitió.

-¿Por eso fuiste a ese lugar a pesar del peligro la noche que me encontraste?

-Pues… yo…

Amelia silenció de nuevo. No quería admitirlo, pero al pensar de que él podía estar en peligro no lo pensó ni dos veces y navegó río arriba para buscar al erizo azul llamado Sonic; en su lugar lo único que encontró fue a Shadow, un erizo que pensó que podría estar emparentado de alguna manera. Aunque él le dejo muy claro que no era el caso.

-Está bien, eso creo- habló Shadow rompiendo el silencio. –Pero debes recordar…- dijo cambiando a un tono de voz amenazante –El erizo azul está a punto de casarse.

-No debes de recordármelo- alzó la voz viéndolo sulfurosa -¡¿Qué intentas insinuar?!

-¡Sir Shadow!- llamó una voz a sus espaldas, volteándose al acto. Era Wave quien lo esperaba impaciente.

-Enseguida voy- indicó sin prisa. Regresó su mirada a Amelia, quien aún lo miraba con enojo –No insinuó nada Amelia- habló con desinterés –Ellos esperan algún tipo de bendición de tu parte, sólo hazlo. Al fin y al cabo estás agradecida por lo que hizo, explícale las cosas, dale las gracias y termina con este ambiente de tensión. Eso es todo- completó dándole la espalda.

Nimue lo vio caminar lejos de ella para juntarse con Wave, quien pronto le empezó a dar ordenes nuevamente, ordenes que bien sabía que él no cumpliría. La eriza tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago, algo en ella la hacía sentir nerviosa al ver al erizo azul, a pesar de que ese no era el mismo erizo que ella recordaba, el erizo vivaz y despreocupado que la había socorrido semanas atrás.

-… ¿Dónde está tu sonrisa?- cuestionó alzando la vista a las ventanas del castillo.

0-0-0-0-0

La habitación era totalmente hermosa, los decorados más sublimes que jamás hubiera visto y a pesar de eso no podía realmente detenerse a admirarlo, se mantenía de un lado a otro, caminando como animal enjaulado muriéndose de la ansiedad. ¿Debería de salir a buscarlo?, ¿Podía hacer eso?, ¿Podía ir con el príncipe sólo así o necesitaba pedir algún tipo de audiencia?

-" _Señorita Nimue, la cena pronto dará inicio_ \- escuchó detrás de su puerta. Era la voz del camaleón que le había llevado a su habitación aquella tarde. Desde entonces no tenía idea de qué había sido de Sonic. – _Requerimos su presencia._

-Sí, claro- detuvo su marcha sin sentido –Amm… ¿El príncipe ha bajado ya?- preguntó dudosa.

- _No, aún está arreglándose en su habitación ¿Necesitaba algo con su majestad?_

-¡No!- exclamó al acto sonrojada –Así… así está bien.

- _De acuerdo Lady Nimue, de cualquier manera si deseara consultar algo con su majestad, su habitación la encontrara en el ala oeste del castillo._

El calor de su cuerpo pareció elevarse sin motivo aparente. No respondió a lo que el camaleón le dijo, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzada para emitir sonido alguno. Lo escuchó alejarse de la puerta y agradeció que se fuera. No entendía qué era lo que le pasaba, pero pensar en estar de nuevo a solas con Sonic la hacía sentirse muy extraña.

Nimue caminó a la puerta, abriéndola así lentamente, asomando su cabeza con cuidado. No quería que nadie la viera salir de la habitación, aunque no sabía por qué. Se escabulló silenciosamente de su habitación y caminó por el gran pasillo lleno de retratos y armaduras antiguas. Escuchó sus pisadas silenciosas llenar de sonido el desierto lugar; a sus espaldas podía oír las voces de aquellos que seguramente irían a la cena, no reconocía ninguna familia a parte de la de Wave.

Nimue suspiró con pesadez y siguió con decisión, sin pensar realmente qué haría una vez lo viera, pues si lo hacía sabía que se arrepentiría de ir. Caminó sin estar segura de adónde se dirigía, hasta que la voz de él pareció abarcarlo todo. Aquel tono de molestia que empezaba a volverse común.

-¿Sonic?- murmuró la eriza apresurando el paso. Se estaba acercando.

- _Repíteme por qué debo de hacer esto_ \- hablaba con alguien. Se detuvo a varios metros de la puerta semi abierta de lo que asumió era su habitación. Nimue se acercó curiosa y a su vez dudosa de entrar o no.

- _Ordenes de tu padre-_ respondió una voz femenina – _Ahora termina de alistarte, te esperaré abajo para la celebración._

Nimue escuchó la puerta abrirse, alarmándose. Vio a los lados y corrió para esconderse detrás de una de las armaduras, sentía que no debía estar ahí, y aún así, no lograba convencerse de lo contrario para marcharse. Nimue vio pasar a una eriza mayor de púas purpura, vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco; una corona color oro posaba sobre su cabeza y una capa rojo bermellón sobre sus hombros.

-Es muy hermosa- murmuró viéndola alejarse, saliendo de su escondite –Me pregunto ¿quién será?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la voz amenazadora del erizo la hizo estremecer volteando al acto. Era él, el erizo azul que había salvado su vida y ahora la miraba con frialdad -¿Qué haces aquí, **Nimue**?

Lo observó con nerviosismo, buscando en algún lado las facciones relajadas y llenas de alegría que en algún momento la hicieron sentir segura, pero no estaban, sólo aquella mirada sombría y expresión estoica ¿podía ser acaso el mismo erizo?

-…Amm… Sonic, ¿cierto?- pronunció en suave voz la eriza rosa. Él alzó una ceja en señal de confusión. De repente aquella expresión fría cambio drásticamente; una media sonrisa adornó su rostro, como burlándose de su pregunta.

-Claro, no nos hemos presentado como se debe- sonreía con diversión –Soy el Príncipe Arturo, heredero del Rey Uther y próximo Rey de Camelot.

-¿Arturo?- repitió, sintió casi extraño aquel nombre. No le agradaba Arturo, Arturo era frío y despectivo con ella.

-Lamento mucho no haberme presentando antes Lady Nimue, pero como imaginará no ando por ahí diciendo mi verdadera identidad- explicó con aquella expresión maliciosa –Menos a campesinas desprolijas.

-No era mi culpa, yo caí por la colina y…- Nimue calló su explicación, entendiendo que se burlaba de ella. No le agradaba Arturo. Carraspeó su garganta recobrando la compostura, intentando olvidar su vergüenza. –Pues yo venía a verlo su alteza- habló con una máscara de seguridad que sentía que caería en cualquier momento.

-Bien, ya me viste- contestó sin interés, caminando en dirección a la cena que lo esperaba, pasándola de largo.

-¡Espera por favor!- suplicó ella tomando su brazo. Se sentía culpable, pero no estaba segura por qué, es decir, él tampoco había sido sincero con ella, pero odiaba verlo tan molesto.

El erizo azul la observó con confusión, no pudiendo evitar mantener su vista en su mano, la cual se aferraba a él con fuerza. Nimue lo soltó aprisa sonrojándose al instante. No era correcto tocar a la realeza, menos al príncipe.

-…Gracias- murmuró Nimue sin poder mantener su vista fija en él –Por salvarme- completó. La eriza sintió su rostro arder con intensidad ante sus palabras. Sólo quería decirle eso, sólo quería agradecerle su noble esfuerzo –Ya puedes irte- ordenó con nerviosismo. Lo haría ella, pero temía caer si caminaba con sus piernas que no respondían del todo bien.

-En mi castillo te llamarás Amy- comandó siguiendo con su camino. La eriza alzó la mirada con sorpresa, observando al erizo que se iba y la dejaba atrás.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender.

-Tu nombre será Amy, y como castigo por tu mentira no tendrás el título de lady- dijo viéndola de reojo con aquella expresión seria.

Asintió con la cabeza sin saber exactamente si eso era bueno o malo, aunque no parecía estar molesto, no del todo.

-…¿Amy?- musitó para sí.

0-0-0-0-0

No soportaba la idea de llamarla Amelia, pues al fin y al cabo sentía mucho enojo por ella y su mentira, y Nimue era una total desconocida para él, así que decidió cambiarle el nombre. No la trataría con formalidades, pues jamás le habían agradado; por alguna razón con ella sentía que podía tener esa confianza y comodidad. Sonic vio de reojo a la eriza de púas doradas y deseó en sus adentros poder sentir esa misma confianza con la que sería su esposa.

Ginebra y Sonic se miraban de reojo de tanto en tanto, en silencio, a diferencia de sus demás invitados quienes hablaban amenamente. Todos menos el erizo negro que insistía en quedarse al lado de la princesa. A la par del caballero de Ginebra yacía la eriza rosa, quien intentaba crear conversación con él, a lo cual apenas le regresaba dos o tres palabras, ambos parecían tenerse mucho aprecio, o eso se le asemejó.

Sonic suspiró desganado, sólo quería retirarse de la mesa, pero sabía que si lo hacía su padre lo castigaría severamente sin lo hacía. Del otro extremo de la mesa yacía él, y a su par su madre, charlando amenamente. ¿No había algo que podía hacer para terminar con esa farsa?

-Sir Arturo- llamó por su nombre la eriza de púas doradas, prestándole atención. Era la primera vez en toda la velada que le dirigía palabra –Perdone mi rudeza, pero no pude evitar notar su herida.

-¿Herida?- repitió confundido, siguiendo la mirada color zafiro de la eriza. Su brazo derecho aún poseía un vendaje por el corte que le habían provocado esos vándalos. Alzó su mirada dirigiéndola a Amy, quien también lo miraba atentamente, al menos lo hacia hasta sentir sus ojos sobre ella. La eriza rosa ocultó sus vista de la de él al sentir la suya. –Oh, sí- habló al fin –Fue un… emm… un ejercicio que tuve hace poco. Mi institutor insiste en que lleve la venda hasta que la herida desaparezca por completo.

-¿Habla de Sir Espio?

-Sí, es lo que para usted es Lady Wave- explicó.

-Oh, de ser el caso debe ser algo agotador- le sonrió con cordialidad. ¿Acaso era una broma la que intentaba hacer? Sonic no reaccionó a su comentario y eso pareció incomodarla, pues el ambiente de tensión pronto los rodeó a ambos. Ginebra le desvió la mirada, con una expresión clara de vergüenza y fijó su vista a su caballero. ¿Era su imaginación o lo hacía cada vez que sentía incomodada?

-Parece que usted y su caballero son muy cercanos- sacó tema de conversación nuevamente –Lo lamento, no recuerdo haber escuchado su nombre.

-Shadow- respondió el erizo negro toscamente con una mirada fría, la cual él no recibió cordialmente ¿Acaso no sabía que hablaba con un príncipe?

-Es un nombre poco usual para ser un nombre de caballero- habló el erizo azul sonriente.

-Mejor que Sonic- le sonrió petulante.

Sonic volteó a ver al acto a su padre, quien pareció escuchar las palabras del erizo negro quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sabía que su padre odiaba que usara el nombre de Sonic; para su padre era una manera de retarlo, así que era una prohibición bastante estricta, y ese erizo de franjas rojas acaba de descubrirlo ante él. Sonic le dio una fulminante mirada al erizo negro, quien seguía con aquel amago de sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y-Yo… Yo quiero proponer un brindis- balbuceó insegura la eriza rosa poniéndose de pie, dando por terminada la guerra de miradas entre ambos –Por… por el Príncipe Arturo y… la Princesa Ginebra- dijo viendo a los dos erizos quienes no tenían una expresión de felicidad en su rostro. –Por su compromiso y por el fin de la guerra gracias a eso- dijo con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro y a su vez de alivio.

Todos asintieron con una gran sonrisa y para él terminó siendo el colmo de esa ridícula broma que ellos intentaban hacer. Sonic no necesitaba la bendición de ninguna hechicera o rey, es más no quería la bendición de nadie para un compromiso que para empezar él no estaba de acuerdo que se llevara acabo. Empujó su silla con fuerza haciendo un ruido chirriante haciendo que todas las miradas se fijaran en él.

-Me retiro- habló el erizo azul con esa expresión estoica -Por favor, sigan festejando sin mí.

-¡¿Adónde crees qué vas?!- retó su padre, a lo cual no le pudo interesar menos.

-A descansar- respondió altanero.

-Arturo, hijo, por favor, toma asiento- intentó tranquilizar su madre, pero no habría nada en ese momento que podría convencerle de quedarse ahí fingiendo una felicidad que no existía.

-Yo también me disculpo- apoyó la eriza de púas doradas, interrumpiendo la pelea familiar –El viaje a sido largo y creo que… que el Príncipe Arturo se ha percatado que mis subordinados necesitan descansar ¿no es cierto?

-Ese erizo negro se mira bastante alerta- respondió Sonic viendo fijamente a Shadow –Bien podría hacer guardia toda la noche, ¿no le parece?

El erizo negro se paró de la mesa también con una mirada retadora, haciéndolo esbozar una sonrisa por la obvia molestia ante su comentario.

-¡Creo que todos debemos de ir a descansar!- habló Nimue antes de que el erizo negro pudiera emitir palabra alguna –Por favor sus majestades- suplicó a los reyes en un intento de detener la pelea.

Su padre asintió forzadamente y eso fue más que suficiente para que él se retirara del comedor y saliera de ahí. Mañana seguramente pagaría con creces lo que acaba de hacer, pero no le importaba.

0-0-0-0-0

Lo observó en silencio, estaba justo en el lugar donde el camaleón le dijo que estaría. Ginebra había pensando en ir a hablarle a Arturo sobre la cena de aquella noche, pero no pudo. Estaba molesto, se le notaba cada vez que blandía su espada sobre uno de los blancos hechos de madera. La eriza dorada suspiró pesadamente, pensando si así sería todo el resto de su vida, ¿acaso tendría un esposo con el cual no podría jamás entablar una conversación real?

-Es sólo un príncipe mimado, deberías de esperar a que se calme- una voz grave la alarmó.

-¡¿Sir Shadow?!- exclamó sorprendida al notar su presencia.

-Te he dicho que puedes decirme sólo Shadow, está bien.

-Es que… se supone que debe haber protocolo- explicó -Y que he de bautizarte con otro nombre- recordó las palabras del Príncipe Arturo en la cena acerca de su nombre.

-¿Quieres ponerme otro nombre?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Amm…- calló pensativa por un par de segundos para luego sonreírle con soltura –Me gusta Shadow.

La máscara de indiferencia del erizo negro se quebró, ruborizándose por las palabras que ella acaba de pronunciar, obligándose a desviar la mirada. La princesa observó el cambio drástico, entendiendo que sus palabras podían darse a entender en más de un sentido.

-Es decir, el nombre- corrigió Ginebra al ver la expresión del erizo negro. –N-No es que tú no me agrades- aclaró apresurada.

Un silencio incomodo llegó a ellos. De repente se habían quedado sin palabras, aunque en él era normal, para ella era sumamente incómodo. Se sentía un extraño ambiente entre ellos, casi electrizante… y eso le gustaba. Ginebra lo observó con cierto disimulo, le encantaba ver como algo tan sencillo como un comentario podía hacer que sus mejillas optaran por aquel tono color carmín que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos color rubí. Con él se sentía muy a gusto, era un erizo con quien sentía que no debía de pretender… al menos no todo el tiempo.

-Hey, ¿te gustaría hacer algo divertido?- preguntó de pronto. Shadow la vio con suspicacia, sin poder realmente emitir sonido alguno. Asintió sutilmente con la cabeza y eso fue más que suficiente para ella. Tomó su mano con fuerza y corrió por el pasillo con él pisándole los pasos.

-¿A-Adonde vamos?- tartamudeó el erizo negro.

-Es una sorpresa- le respondió divertida –Esta noche nos divertiremos como hace mucho no lo hago.

* * *

 **Me hubiera gustado seguir y seguir, pero recordé que tenía que terminar el capítulo jajaja. Ok, como vieron le regrese a Amy su nombre tal cual, al menos en la boca de Sonic y los primeros rasgos del Shadaria empezaron a florecer, así que si su pregunta es si en el siguiente capítulo habrá más, sí, lo habrá XD!**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	8. Princesas y Caballeros

**Lamento el retraso, pero me están matando en la Universidad XD! En fin (y el capítulo no estaba listo :P) Gracias a todos por su apoyo y su larga espera. Realmente espero les guste este capítulo. Sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo 8!**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Princesa y Caballero

Para ese punto ya se había acostumbrado a que tomara su mano y lo llevara corriendo a diferentes lugares. No era una princesa tranquila o recatada, a pesar de que intentaba aparentar eso la mayor parte del tiempo, en especial cuando Wave yacía presente. Corrió tras de ella por diferentes pasillos del enorme castillo sin saber a dónde se dirigía, o tal vez sí, pero estaba demasiado atento a la mano de ella que sostenía la suya con fuerza. Un apretón cálido y firme.

-Mira- paró de golpe la princesa, chocando suavemente tras ella, distraído –Ahí- señaló al enorme albatros.

-¿Uh?- exclamó reconociendo a Storm, a su guardián, quien yacía de pie fuera de la habitación que le habían dado a la princesa. Durmiendo de pie. -¿Se supone que eso te cuida?- preguntó Shadow con una sonrisa petulante.

-Observa- susurró detrás de la pared que los encubría -¡Alerta Azul!- gritó a todo pulmón haciendo alarmar a él.

Ginebra lo tomó de nuevo del brazo obligándolo a pegarse totalmente a la pared que les daba escondite en el pasillo adyacente, riendo divertida. Shadow escuchó un grito, seguramente de sorpresa, del otro lado del pasillo y luego escuchó al gran albatros correr sin dirección por el pasillo. Shadow asomó la cabeza para verlo dejar su puesto y luego verlo regresar, seguramente se había percatado que había olvidado a su princesa. Storm abrió la puerta encontrando nada haciéndolo exclamar otro alarido y correr en dirección contraria a la de ellos gritando el nombre de la princesa.

La risa de Ginebra invadió el pasillo y un par de lágrimas de felicidad brotaron de sus ojos.

-¿Qué es una alerta azul?- preguntó el erizo negro sin entender la gracia.

-No lo sé- le sonrió divertida –Pero sabía que Storm tampoco, así que haría lo único que le enseñaron a hacer. Ponerme a salvo- explicó con alegría.

-¿Te gusta molestar a tus lacayos?

-Claro que sí, ¿Qué tipo de príncipe o princesa no le gusta?- cuestionó saliendo de su escondite -¿Tienes una idea de lo aburrido que es ser de la realeza?

-No realmente- negó siguiéndola.

-Pues lo es. Así que buscamos maneras divertidas de perder el tiempo- reprochó con un puchero -Claro, cuando podemos; que es casi nunca- habló con cierta decepción. Su mirada se perdió en el horizonte por un instante, y una expresión triste adornó su rostro, rememorando –Con Jet siempre veíamos la forma de divertirnos- murmuró con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿Jet?- repitió sin entender.

-Amm, es decir, Sir Lamorak- corrigió Ginebra velozmente –Se supone que no debo de decir su nombre.

-Era un caballero entonces.

-Así es- asintió animada nuevamente –Era muy divertido, solía jugar conmigo todo el tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no te acompañó a venir acá?- cuestionó haciendo que ella borrara su sonrisa al instante. Una mirada fría y sombría hizo hábitat en sus ojos. Había preguntado algo indebido. –Lo siento, no debes…

-Fue mandado a pelear en la guerra- interrumpió secamente con una expresión endurecida. –Como has de saberlo el Reino de Tololosa ha declarado la guerra a mi reino, y según las predicciones del mago Merlín, mi caballero debía de ir a pelear para no perder la guerra y mi reino- explicó apretando sus puños con fuerza –Pero no ha regresado, espere pacientemente a que viniera antes de partir pero nunca regresó, nunca…

-Princesa- habló el erizo colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros, desapareciendo sus preocupaciones… momentáneamente. Se había perdido en sus sentimientos de desesperanza y dolor. Otra vez.

Ginebra lo vio a los ojos, aquellos ojos con un matiz rojizo que la observaban impasible. Él no era Jet, no podía remplazar a Jet, pero la hacía sentir feliz. La eriza rubia le sonrió nuevamente terminando con aquel momento de tristeza que por un instante la había acogido en brazos; después de todo una princesa jamás debía de demostrar sus emociones.

-¿Te gustaría ir a desordenar la habitación de Wave?- le preguntó cual niña, haciendo que él la viera desaprobatoriamente –O podríamos…

-Ven- ordenó tomando su mano con cierta duda. Se ruborizó al ser él quien tomara la iniciativa, pero parecía ser la única manera en que ella lo acompañara.

-¿Adónde vamos?- cuestionó Ginebra sin oponerse.

-Dijiste que querías divertirte ¿no?

-Umm- asintió en manera afirmativa.

-Supongo que hay algo que se puede hacer que no implica en molestar a los que están a tu servicio.

Ginebra lo observó con intriga. Generalmente solía gastarle bromas pequeñas a sus sirvientes pues no había nada más que hacer en el castillo, y Jet siempre pareció disfrutarlo, a diferencia de Shadow. La eriza fijó su vista en la mano de él, la cual él tomaba febril. Sonrió imperceptiblemente, pues no se suponía que nadie tocará a la realeza, menos un caballero, pero era una regla que no le interesaba que Shadow supiera.

La dirigió a ciegas por el enorme castillo hasta llevara a una habitación con puertas de vidrio. Del otro lado Ginebra logró distinguir lo que parecía ser un jardín interno, un vivero. Shadow soltó su mano abriendo las puertas con manijas doradas y dejando ver a su totalidad la flora que cubría cada centímetro de la habitación. Ginebra caminó a paso lento, admirando las plantas que escalaban las paredes hasta llegar a un techo de vidrio, donde las estrellas brillaban en el horizonte. Habían cientos de flores de diferentes colores adornando su camino y un pequeño estanque artificial que arrullaba con el sonido relajante de sus aguas. Siguió caminando cuando una mariposa voló frente a ella, captando toda su atención, siguiéndola con la mirada. Amaba las mariposas, eran su criatura favorita por sobre todas las que conocía. Ginebra volteó a ver a Shadow con una inmensa sonrisa, a lo cual él le desvió la mirada y acto seguido cerró la puerta con gran fuerza detrás de él, creando un gran estruendo. La eriza lo observó con desconcierto por su acción un tanto brusca hasta que cientos de mariposas aparecieron de pronto de entre los arbustos, volando hacia el alto celaje.

Esbozó una enorme sonrisa al ver a las magnificas criaturas revolotear y una que otra posarse sobre su cabello para seguir con su camino. Dio una pequeña vuelta sobre sí cual bailarina, observando con atención el cielo sobre su cabeza. Era tan hermoso, un festival de colores que bailaba sobre ella.

-Wave me dijo que te gustaban las mariposas…- murmuró el erizo negro.

-¡Sí, sí!- gritó alzando las manos en un intento de tocarlas –Esto es hermoso Shadow… gracias.

El erizo no emitió palabra alguna, en su lugar se recostó en la puerta, como esperando que jugara por su cuenta y una vez que se cansara pudieran marcharse.

-Sabes- habló la princesa sentándose en el césped del hermoso jardín, admirando a las criaturas que volaban y buscaban refugio en las plantas para conciliar el sueño nuevamente –Sabes muchas cosas sobre mí, pero yo casi nada de ti.

-No hay nada que saber.

-Todos tenemos una historia que contar- insistió, empezando a irritarlo por sus preguntas.

-Ya te lo dije, Nimue me dio un lugar para refugiarme luego de un altercado. Es todo lo que necesitas saber- concluyó con una mirada intensa.

-No puede ser todo- negó ella poniéndose en pie y fijando toda su atención a él -¿Qué me dices de tu familia?, ¿Amigos?, ¿O pasatiempos?- preguntó ignorando la mirada intensa que recibía del erizo negro.

Chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia empuñando los puños con fuerza. El enojo empezaba brotar en él y hacía su mejor esfuerzo por controlarse y no descargarlo contra ella, después de todo, aún no le había dicho que no tenía ninguna memoria sobre su vida o sobre algo de lo que le preguntaba.

-No tengo nada- contestó al fin. –Deja el tema en paz- amenazó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pero…

-¡Dije que dejes el tema!- alzó la voz molesto, intimidándola.

Ginebra le desvió la mirada, y por primera vez parecía sentirse incómoda en su presencia. Shadow rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación, no era culpa de él que ella fuese tan terca.

-Lo lamento…- se disculpó la eriza de púas doradas –No quería hacerte enojar- dijo culpable, a lo cual él no respondió –No sabía que te afectara tanto hablar de tu pasado.

Una clara expresión de molestia se posó en su rostro al mencionar esas palabras, viéndola desafiante. No pudo controlarse.

-¡Eso es porque no tengo un pasado!- confesó al fin. -¡¿Acaso no sabes cuándo detenerte?!- reclamó abriendo las puertas de golpe y saliendo sulfuroso de la habitación.

Ginebra lo vio marcharse y un sentimiento indeseado empezó a hacer su hogar en la boca de su estómago… la culpa.

0-0-0-0-0

Suspiró cansada, no imaginó que la cena sería algo parecido a un campo de batalla. Se sentía tensa y de alguna manera incómoda por estar ahí. Quería marcharse, quería regresar a su hogar, a aquel lugar donde nada malo pasaba y estaba protegida de todo los problemas cotidianos de la vida.

Nimue siguió su camino desganado cuando un ruido sonoro llamó su atención. Volteó a ver a los lados buscando de dónde provenía, para discernir el lugar. Una habitación a un par de metros de ella. Se dirigió a aquel lugar que yacía con la puerta semi abierta, en donde pudo observar a un erizo muy molesto atacar sin piedad a varios señuelos de madera.

-El príncipe- murmuró con intriga –Pensé que estaría en su habitación- dijo para sí recostándose sobre la puerta observando con atención la escena, hasta que un crujido la distrajo.

La puerta se abrió violentamente haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo con un grito ahogado. Descubriéndola de su escondite. El erizo azul se volteó al acto a la defensiva con arma en mano, viendo a la eriza yacer en el piso. Una media sonrisa se pintó en su rostro y una mirada petulante de pronto invadió sus ojos.

-No pensé que te gustara tanto como para que me siguieras por todos lados.

Nimue alzó la mirada observando aquellos ojos confiados y aquella sonrisa maliciosa. Su rostro enrojeció de la vergüenza poniéndose de pie con torpeza.

-¡N-No me gustas!- respondió al acto.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

-¡Jum! Yo sólo pasaba de camino cuando escuche algo extraño- se defendió con un puchero infantil -¡No tiene nada que ver contigo!, ¡Tú eres un erizo arrogante y petulante. Es imposible enamorarse de alguien así!

El erizo azul se mantuvo en silencio ante la verborrea que parecía no detenerse. Nimue se sentía molesta y a su vez muy avergonzada; ella no gustaba de él, él no había hecho más que humillarla y degradarla desde que había llegado, él no era como alguna vez lo imaginó. La eriza rosa lo observó con intensidad, pues la mirada estoica del erizo la hacia sentir ansiosa; no mostraba emoción alguna, ni enojo, ni burla, sólo una mirada impasible.

-¡Di algo!- le ordenó al no soportar más la tensión.

-¿Sabes cuál es el castigo por decir lo que acabas de decir al futuro heredero?- cuestionó con una expresión sombría; acercándose a ella.

Nimue tragó pesado. No lo había pensando. Se suponía que debía de tratar al Príncipe Arturo con respeto y condescendencia, aunque fuese todo lo que ella había mencionado antes.

-No- murmuró con una expresión de arrepentimiento y culpa. Sólo esperaba que no fuese algo como la horca o trabajos forzados.

Nimue sintió como él la tomaba fuertemente de la muñeca atrayéndola por completo hacia él sosteniéndola de la cintura. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron con gran intensidad y sus ojos se prendieron en los de él. Una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida yacía pintada en el rostro del erizo azul haciéndola sentir intimidad y a la vez con una extraña sensación en su estómago.

-¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?- le susurró el erizo azul al oído.

-¡¿Q-Qué crees que haces?!- preguntó con una falsa molestia. Estaba más nerviosa que molesta. Él era realmente muy fuerte.

-¿Qué te parece que hago?- preguntó acercándose amenazadoramente a ella.

Nimue cerró sus ojos sintiendo la proximidad de él, sintiendo como poco a poco el espacio entre ellos se reducía a cero.

-¡Sonic!- un grito hizo que el erizo azul se detuviera. Nimue abrió los ojos al acto, distinguiendo un zorrito en la puerta -¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- regañó.

-Tails- le sonrió divertido soltándola al instante; retrocediendo un par de pasos de ella. –Buscaba algo para perder el tiempo- indicó viendo de reojo a los señuelos destruidos tras de él –Pero encontré algo mejor- dijo refiriéndose a ella.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- indicó el zorrito –Menos con alguien como ella.

-¿Quién?, ¿Amy?

-¿Amy?- repitió Tails sin comprender –¿Es que acaso ella no es Lady Nimue?

-No, su nombre es Amy, o al menos lo es para mí.

-¡Debes de dejar de cambiarle el nombre a todos los que te importan!

La eriza rosa vio con atención al erizo azul, quien se sonrojó por las palabras de su amigo, desviándole la propia. ¿A él le importaba ella? Amy sonrió sin poderlo evitar.

-Andando Tails, tenemos cosas que hacer- ordenó de mal humor, caminado hacia el zorrito que lo esperaba en la entrada.

-Bien, de igual manera quería hablar contigo sobre…

-¡Espera!- exclamó la eriza antes de que él partiera. Interrumpiendo al zorro de dos colas. El erizo azul la volteó a ver aún con esa expresión dura en su rostro –Yo… Yo seré Amy- balbuceó tímida –Pero a cambio, de ahora en adelante te llamaré Sonic.

Sonic la observó intrigado por lo que ella le decía. No muchos le decían así, únicamente Espio cuando se molestaba con él y Tails, el resto del castillo debía de dirigirse a él como Príncipe Arturo o su majestad. Sus rasgos se suavizaron ante lo que ella le proponía, asintiendo suavemente con la cabeza sin poder verla a los ojos.

-Como quieras- murmuró en voz baja, saliendo por completo de la habitación, perseguido por su amigo de dos colas.

Amy dirigió su mirada a sus pies, aún sonriente. ¿Por qué eso la hacía feliz?

0-0-0-0-0

Miraba sin interés una pelea de practica entre Sir Percival y Sir Gawain. Shaodw podía leer los movimientos a la perfección; cada estocada, cada paso de aquella danza de batalla. Eran buenos, pero él era mejor.

-Hey, tú- llamó el equidna -¿Te gustaría enseñarnos de que estás hecho?- retó al notar su mirada fija en su entrenamiento.

Shadow le sonrió arrogante –No creo que puedas conmigo- respondió confiado.

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó el equidna molesto. -¡¿Quieres apostar?!

-Sería interesante ver a alguien que alardea tanto como tú hacer una demostración, Sir Shadow- le sonrió de igual manera Sir Percival ante la provocación del erizo negro –La Princesa parece tenerle mucho aprecio. Asumo que ha de tener grandes habilidades para que le confié su vida.

- _"¿Confiarme su vida?"_ \- pensó cambiando aquella expresión confiada por una de sorpresa. –Ella no… no creo que lo vea…

-Alguien de la realeza, más una princesa, no estaría tanto tiempo con un caballero a menos que confiara a ciegas su vida en él.

Eso no podía ser cierto, ella a penas si lo conocía ¿cómo podía confiar su vida ciegamente en él? El haberla salvado una vez no significaba que pudiera volver a hacerlo.

-Shadow…- escuchó un susurro a su espalda. El erizo negro se volteó divisando a la Princesa Ginebra –Podrías venir un momento, por favor.

El erizo asintió con la cabeza dejando atrás a Percival y a Gawain, que entraron nuevamente al castillo dándoles privacidad. Desde el día anterior y su fuerte discusión no le había vuelto a dirigir palabra alguna.

-Su alteza- respondió cortante, sin poder verla a los ojos. Se sentiría culpable si lo hacía.

-Lamento lo de ayer- se disculpó apenada. –No imagine que esa era la razón por la cual guardabas silencio- habló con culpa, a lo cual él no pareció reaccionar pues no dijo nada ante su disculpa –Yo sólo quería conocerte un poco más… Quería saber más de ti.

-Entiendo su majestad, no hay de que…

-¡No me trates así!- ordenó molesta, viéndolo con intensidad –Yo no soy una princesa… no para ti- negó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. No quería que la tratara como tal. Se tornaría alguien más que le sonreiría con cordialidad e intentaría ganarse su aprobación a toda costa, la quisiera o no. Cuando se era princesa todo era falso, en especial, aquellos que la rodeaban. Por eso Ginebra le había tenido tanto aprecio a Jet, él siempre había sido muy natural con ella, jamás la había visto diferente. Era su único amigo verdadero… o al menos lo había sido antes de que lo mandaran lejos.

-¿Y cómo debo de decirle entonces?- espetó cortante el erizo negro. Era obvio que aún seguía molesto.

-María- salieron las palabras de su boca en suave susurro. –Dime María, no me digas princesa, no me digas Ginebra… sólo María- le sonrió con dulzura caminando hacia él.

-¿Por qué María?- cuestionó confundido, enfriando su enojo.

-Porque María no es una princesa, María es como cualquier aldeana… y no busca un trato especial de nadie- explicó tomando con cierta timidez sus manos, sintiendo como él se tensaba al sentir su tacto.

La eriza dorada sintió su corazón latir a gran velocidad y sabía que sus mejillas se empezaban a sonrojar por el atrevimiento. No era como que nunca hubiese tomando sus manos antes, pero ahora lo sentía diferente… por alguna razón se sentían diferentes. Ginebra se acercó a él, eliminando la distancia y provocando que su corazón latiera aún más rápido, para así, verlo a los ojos. Shadow tenía una expresión extraña… ¿vergüenza tal vez?

Al sentir su mirada fija él desvió la propia, mientras sus mejillas ardían en un bello color carmesí, como las de ella. Ginebra sonrió.

-Ya no preguntaré sobre tu pasado… o insistiré en cosas de las que no quieras hablar- se disculpó nuevamente –Lo prometo.

Shadow chasqueó la lengua y se soltó de ella dándole la espalda. Ginebra lo vio confundida por su brusco acto, pensando al instante que él no tenía intensión de perdonarla por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Una expresión de tristeza adornó su rostro.

-¿Ya has desayunado?- habló sin verla aún.

-Eh… no…- respondió la princesa, desconcertada por el cambio de tema –Quería hablar contigo primero antes de…

Él tomó su mano y la hizo caminar detrás de él a un paso algo veloz para ella y el ostentoso vestido azul que llevaba.

-No quiero que estés sin comer… María- susurró casi en una voz temblorosa, con vergüenza por el nombre que acaba de pronunciar, haciéndola sonreír iluminando su mirada.

Ginebra tomó su mano con firmeza y aquella tonta sonrisa pintó sus labios. Aunque claro él no podía ver esa expresión.

-Ahora comeremos juntos muy temprano para que eso no suceda- habló la eriza de púas doradas.

La vio de reojo con aquella expresión soñadora y dulce. Shadow aún sentía sus mejillas arder y el deseo incontenible de abrazarla que se había apoderado de él al sentirla tan cerca; cosa que no se podía permitir. El erizo negro asintió con la cabeza ante su enunciado, y con una sonrisa oculta la dirigió al comedor.

* * *

 **Amor, amor, amor XD! Nuestras parejas principales empiezan a tomar forma poco a poco, todo se ve bien en nuestro perfecto paraíso de princesas y caballeros ¿no? Sería una lastima que alguien viniera y… ¡LO ARRUINARA! Muajajajaja. Ok, varios Reviews me han dicho: ¿Kat, y ¿Silver?, ¡¿Cuándo saldrá Silver?!" y yo les digo… SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! Sip, así que lectores y lectoras, prepárense porque en el siguiente capítulo nuestro chico malo sale en acción con más dosis de Shadaria y Sonamy. Sin más que decir su escritora se despide! Kat fuera.**

 **Alguien inesperado en busca de ayuda visita el Castillo de Camelot, alguien que tiene intenciones de quedarse. Capítulo 9: La forajida.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	9. La Forajida

**Lo sé ha pasado mucho tiempo! Los estudios me consumieron por completo (exámenes finales DX) pero ya salí de la U y gane todas mis clases wuju! Así que para celebrar, hay que subir el siguiente capítulo de esta historia! Gracias a todos por el apoyo y lamento mucho la tardanza, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 9, disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 9: La Forajida

Observó el día que empezaba a nublarse lentamente. Una tormenta se divisaba a lo lejos. Truenos iluminaban el cielo a la distancia y un aire frío se colaba por la ventaba anunciando el diluvio que se aproximaba al castillo.

-Parece que una tormenta se avecina- habló Percival mientras miraba con aquella expresión estoica a la distancia.

-¡Ese erizo negro se cree superior a todos!- gritó enfurecido el equidna mientras caminaba de un lado a otro cual animal enjaulado -¡Pero yo le enseñare!

-Gawain debes tranquilizarte- habló pasiva la felina sin prestarle atención -¿Cuántos como él no nos hemos topado a lo largo de este reinado?, caballeros que creen que por manejar una espada son expertos en el arte del combate.

-¡¿Es que no escuchaste lo que dijo?!- le recordó sulfuroso -¡Fue un reto!

-Fue un comentario petulante. Tendrás tu oportunidad, te lo aseguro.

-¡Claro que la tendré!- asintió decidido formando una sonrisa maliciosa –Antes de lo que él imagina.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Percival serena como siempre.

-Para diversión de nuestras majestades hagamos un duelo.

-¿Con sólo tres caballeros?

-El albatros cuenta como un cuarto creo yo- respondió sin interés. –Sí, sí- asintió pensativo ampliando su sonrisa –Le diré a Miles que vea los preparativos, al príncipe le parecerá fascinante.

-A como yo lo veo lloverá por lo menos los siguientes tres días- le indicó dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo a la ventana junto a ella –No creo que se pueda hacer ahora. Además, sabes como se pone el príncipe con este tipo de cosas, no creo que sea una buena idea.

-¡¿Por qué no me apoyas en esto?!- le reclamó con enfado.

-Sabes que tengo razón.

El equidna se atragantó con sus propias palabras mientras ella lo observaba impasible. Percival era conocida por ser imperturbable, es decir, nunca nada parecía molestarla de ninguna manera, a excepción cuando atacaban a su rey. A diferencia de él, que la más mínima provocación era suficiente para hacerlo rabiar y buscar problemas.

-¡Saldré!- exclamó dándole la espalda

-Deberías llevar algo para la lluvia si no piensas regresar pronto- aconsejó Percival en suave voz.

No respondió a su consejo, dejando la habitación. Se sentía molesto y frustrado. Shadow lo había retado, lo había visto de menos como oponente y ella lo tomaba tan a la ligera. Él tendría su duelo con el erizo negro, le costase lo que le costase.

Salió a los jardines reales, los cuales abarcaban cientos de hectáreas, con árboles finamente podados y fuentes aquí y allá. Él lugar favorito de la reina y el único que parecía tranquilizarlo. Gawain alzó la mirada viendo el horizonte; las nubes negras se aproximaban a gran velocidad, pues una pequeña llovizna ya se hacía sentir junto a su viento helado. Un trueno resonó con gran estruendo iluminando el cielo muy cerca de ellos y luego algo llamó su atención, algo que caía en picada junto a un grito.

-¿Pero qué es eso?- inquirió para sí intentando divisar qué era lo que ahora chocaba con gran estruendo a unos cuantos metros de él. –Rayos- musitó corriendo al lugar de donde había caído aquel objeto.

La lluvia empezó a hacerse sentir y prontamente, como Percival le había indicado, se había convertido en una tormenta; dificultándole ver. Los truenos gritaban en la oscuridad del día como un llanto amargo, y la lluvia lo abrazaba con frialdad. Gawain siguió con su camino hasta que divisó a alguien a la distancia yacer sobre el lodo entre los arbustos.

-¿Una chica?- dijo con la respiración acelerada, trotando hacia ella. El equidna paró a un lado de ella, quien se miraba inconsciente. –Hey, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó sin estar seguro qué había pasado hasta que divisó su ala izquierda, la cual se miraba seriamente herida. -El rayo- entendió de pronto.

La escuchó gemir adolorida, en un intento de despertar, pero su cabeza tenía un rastro de sangre que brotaba con furor; parecía que no únicamente su ala se encontraba en mal estado. Gawain tomó a la murciégalo de pelaje blanco entre sus brazos corriendo de regreso al castillo. No era correcto llevar a desconocidos al castillos, pero tampoco era dejarlos yacer en la lluvia a su suerte, menos en los jardines reales.

Entró apresurado con la murciélago en sus brazos, mojados de pies a cabeza. Gawain vio salir de la biblioteca a Percival con un libro en mano, absorta en su lectura.

-¡Percival!- llamó caminando hacia ella, quien por un momento no reaccionó ante su tono de urgencia, hasta que lo vio con la chica mal herida –Necesito a Tikal y la necesito ahora.

-¿Quién es ella, y por qué la traes aquí?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño. La primera emoción por parte de la felina en días, aunque claro, eso era porque llevar a esa extraña podía significar un peligro inminente para el rey y la reina.

-Un rayo impactó en su ala, cayendo en picada- explicó apresurado –Está mal herida, hay que ayudarla.

-Sólo está aturdida- indicó la felina viéndola más de cerca –Que la lleven al pueblo, ahí la atenderán.

-Pero su ala…

-No es seguro- interrumpió Percival –Que se la lleven. Sobrevivirá… supongo- completo sin interés.

-Debemos de atenderla aquí- se negó Gawain -Al menos sanar lo más grave y luego…

-He dicho, que se irá al pueblo- sentenció la gata molesta.

-¿No te parece un poco severo para alguien que tiene suerte de estar con vida?- una voz interrumpió la discusión entre los caballeros.

-Su majestad- hablaron los caballeros al unísono reverenciando al erizo azul con la cabeza.

-Gawain llévala con Tikal, dile que se encargue de sus heridas- ordenó el erizo azul en suave voz.

-Pero alteza, ella…

-Además- interrumpió Sonic a la felina –Te quedarás con ella mientras esté aquí; la murciélago será tu responsabilidad.

-Sí su majestad- asintió el equidna y sin más que decir corrió en busca de Tikal, la doctora del castillo.

Percival vio al príncipe con desaprobación, era obvio que no se sentía feliz por la decisión que acaba de tomar.

-No me mires así- le sonrió Arturo divertido –No podía mandarla a su suerte de regreso al pueblo. Puede que no hubiera llegado a él- indicó sereno.

-O puede ser un espía infiltrado, eso no lo sabes.

-Bueno, para lastimarse de esa manera sería uno muy malo, además- murmuró siguiendo su camino dejándola atrás –Gawain se encargará de ella. Por algo son mi mano derecha Percival.

-Sí pero…

-Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

-Bien, confiaré en usted- asintió la felina –Creo que también le servirá a Gawain para mantener su mente ocupada- expresó recordando la rabieta de unos minutos atrás. -No le ha agradado el caballero de la Princesa Ginebra.

Sonic frunció el ceño al escuchar la referencia del erizo negro, deteniendo su marcha. No era el único que no agradaba de él. Era un erizo prepotente y que realmente tenía facilidad para hacer enemigos, a excepción de Ginebra y Amy, parecía que no era del agrado de nadie más.

-¿Oh, en serio?- preguntó con una media sonrisa –No veo por qué, tiene un encanto natural- rió divertido.

-¿Tampoco es del agrado de su majestad?

-Claro que no- respondió cruzando sus brazos y llevándolos al pecho –Es un erizo prepotente y arrogante.

-Y futuro miembro de la mesa redonda- señaló la felina. –Al momento de que contraiga nupcias con la princesa el pasará a ser uno de nosotros- le recordó.

-Eso sólo si está a su nivel.

-Él parece estar muy confiado de que así es.

-¿En serio?- sonrió malicioso –Supongo que eso podemos comprobarlo.

-¡No es necesario su majestad!- se apresuró a decir al notar por donde iba todo –Estoy segura que si la princesa lo aprueba, entonces…

-¡Un duelo!- proclamó con diversión.

- _"Parece que hubiese leído la mente de Gawain"_ \- pensó resignada.

-Una vez el tiempo lo permita habrá un duelo para probar la valía de ese erizo negro- sonrió con luz en su mirada.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo una intensa luz cegadora. Enfocó de mejor manera sus pupilas y distinguió una habitación con un olor fuerte a alcohol, haciéndola respingar su nariz en señal de molestia. Escuchó una voz grave a la distancia, al principio distorsionada y luego, poco a poco empezó a tomar sentido.

-Yo me encargaré… sí… todo estará bien Tikal, puedes retirarte.

Abrió sus ojos por completo distinguiendo a un equidna con una armadura del otro lado de la habitación. Vio hacia los lados velozmente y notó que estaba en un espacio cerrado; una pequeña ventana que con suerte dejaba ver la lluvia que se escuchaba fuera. Repisas llenas de libros y frascos extraños, mientras el olor de medicina impregnaba el aire con su esencia único. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?. Se sentó de golpe lista para salir como fuera cuando un dolor intenso la hizo exclamar un gemido de dolor.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¡No te muevas aún!- indicó el equidna yendo hacia ella –Tú ala fue alcanzada por un rayo, tuviste suerte que no tuvieran que amputarla.

-¿Mi ala?- repitió viendo de reojo su ala derecha con un vendaje rojizo.

-Si no hubieras caído en los jardines del castillo no sé que hubiera sido de ti.

-¿Castillo?, ¿Estoy en el palacio?- inquirió con asombro.

-Al menos mientras te recuperas. Es mi responsabilidad vigilarte y que no hagas problemas.

-Así que tú eres mi caballero de blanca armadura ¿no?- sonrió picardía.

Gawain se sonrojó ante sus palabras y su expresión seductora y pícara -¡S-Sólo hacía mi trabajo!- alzó la voz con sus mejillas de tono rojizo.

-¿Y cómo he de llamarte oh galante caballero?- preguntó con un tono de sarcasmo, el cual el equidna no percibió.

-Hmph, soy Sir Gawain, uno de los caballeros de su majestad el Rey Uther.

-Sir Gawain… mi héroe- le sonrió burlesca, haciéndolo rabiar.

-¡Tú debes…

-Yo soy Rouge- interrumpió su rabieta –Rouge the Bat, y es un gusto conocerte y estar aquí- sonrió divertida.

-¿Rouge?- repitió -¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?- esbozó una sonrisa burlesca.

Un fuerte golpe sobre su cabeza lo hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. A pesar de tener el casco de acero, eso realmente le había dolido. Levantó la celada de su casco molesto, para ver a la murciélago con una mirada sulfurosa y un aura molesta a su alrededor haciéndole estremecer, imperceptible para alguien que no fuese él. Era muy fuerte, aún para estar lastimada.

-¡Te cuidado con lo que dices caballero!- amenazó –Que tenga un ala herida no significa que no pueda darte la paliza de tu vida.

-¡Eres una salvaje!- reprochó colocándose de pie, y tomando su distancia a su vez -¡¿Qué tipo de damisela eres?!

-Una que puede darte una lección- farfulló iracunda.

Rouge frunció el ceño poniéndose pie de un golpe, sin embargo, un extraño mareo la hizo caer al suelo. Había volado durante demasiado tiempo, su cuerpo necesitaba el descanso, y su herida no se lo hacía más fácil.

-Antes de pensar en darme una lección, primero ve de recuperarte- le sonrió divertido. –Descansa- ordenó dando media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta –Estaré afuera, así que no se te ocurra hacer nada, aunque no creo que puedas.

-¡Fuera de aquí!- gritó lanzándole un frasco que tenía a la mano, quebrándose en la puerta al él salir por completo de la habitación.

Eso había sido de lo más frustrante. Rouge suspiró frustrada y de nuevo tomó lugar en la pequeña cama para descansar. Buscaría a Silver una vez tuviera más energía, al menos lo había conseguido, y había sido más fácil de lo que había pensando.

-Entre.

0-0-0-0-0

Vio como las gotas de lluvia caían sobre el cristal haciendo un suave tintinar por el golpeteo. Una tormenta había invadido el reino y no parecía tener intenciones de irse muy pronto. Llevaba ya varios días ahí, encerrado, y sentía que no avanzaba hacia ningún lado en búsqueda de su memoria. Shadow suspiró imperceptiblemente, viendo de reojo a la eriza rubia quien hablaba amenamente con Amelia, o mejor dicho, Nimue. Todos parecían tener otro yo bajo la mascará que actuaban cada día, incluido él.

-Lancelot…- repitió para sí mismo el nombre que se juró nunca más usaría.

-¿Está todo bien Shadow?- la voz de María lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… sí- asintió avergonzado. –Si me disculpan, iré a…- calló sin saber qué decir exactamente. Quería pasar un tiempo a solas, no había podido desde que se había unido como caballero en corte real de la princesa.

-Lamento la tardanza- la voz del molesto erizo azul inundó el salón. Shadow lo volteó a ver con una mirada intensa, casi retando sus aires de autoridad. Shadow volvió a tomar asiento sin emitir palabra alguna.

Nimue y Ginebra lo observaron curiosas ¿no se suponía que tenía algo que hacer? Nimue sabía que significaba eso, buscaba algún tipo de confrontación con Sonic. Una atmósfera repleta de incomodidad empezó a generarse y por sus adentros rogaba que el erizo negro cambiara de opinión y se marchara, pero era obvio que no tenía planes de aquello. Nimue estrujó su faldón con fuerza y permaneció en silencio, a la espera.

-Pensé que habrían terminado de comer para esta hora- indicó el erizo azul casi con sorpresa -¿Y por qué este caballero está comiendo aquí?- reprochó observando a Shadow de mala gana –Se supone que ha de comer con mis caballeros muy temprano.

-No estoy bajo tu servicio- respondió veloz –Además, estoy al cuidado de la princesa, no puedo dejarla sola.

-¿Está prohibido Príncipe Arturo?- cuestionó Ginebra con un dejo de sorpresa en su voz –En mi castillo nunca ha sido un problema…

-Pero ahora se encuentra en el mío, no se olvide de eso- la acalló molesto –Y desde ahora lo está. Vete- ordenó de mal humor.

Chasqueó la lengua molesto haciendo que una mirada intensa se clavara en el erizo. Estaba abusando de su posición para obligarlo a someterse. Shadow vio de reojo a María, quien tenía una expresión de resignación al saber que las palabras del erizo eran verídicas.

-Como sea…- murmuró de mala gana.

-Por cierto- habló el príncipe una vez más haciendo que se detuviera enfrente de las puertas del comedor –Deberás de limpiar todas las armas de la bodega de armería- sonrió Sonic petulante –Habrá un duelo muy pronto y las necesito limpias- dijo sin más –Es todo, puedes retirarte… **plebeyo**.

Esa palabra desencadenó algo en él, algo que hizo su sangre hervir. -¡¿Quién te crees tú para decirme qué hacer ser inferior?!- explotó Shadow molesto.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el comedor, dejando a todos con una expresión de sorpresa, incluyendo al príncipe. Shadow pareció reaccionar alarmado de sus propias palabras, y la mirada iracunda que había tenido momentos atrás desapareció para que una de confusión se albergara en sus ojos carmesí. Shadow dio media vuelta y salió a prisa del comedor.

-¡Shadow, espera!- alzó Nimue la voz levantándose sin disculparse; persiguiéndolo por el corredor.

Sonic la vio perseguirlo con afán y algo en él pareció brotar en la boca de su estómago, una mezcla entre nauseas y enfado, ¿Por qué a ella le importaba tanto ese erizo negro? Quería a ese erizo fuera de su castillo. Sonic frunció nuevamente el ceño sabiendo cual sería su siguiente orden.

-Quiero que tu caballero se marche de…- pero no pudo completar la oración al ver la mirada fría y de descontento de su prometida.

-Has abusado de tu poder sólo por tu antipatía contra mi caballero- espetó intentando disimular su enojo lo mejor posible –Sir Shadow comerá conmigo cada mañana, cada tarde, cada noche y no obedecerá ordenes que no sean las mías. ¿Has comprendido?

Le asombró la seguridad con la que decía las cosas, no titubea, y hablaba como la mismísima reina del lugar.

-¿He de recordarte tu posición en este lugar?- farfulló intentando no perder los estribos.

Ginebra se puso de pie viéndolo con desdén, como si viera al más inmundo de los lacayos a su cargo.

-Tú no eres nada a comparación mía- murmuró con tal seriedad que lo hizo estremecer –No permitiré que alejes a Shadow de mí-habló sin duda en su rostro -Inténtalo y juro que conocerás mi ira.

Ginebra no dijo más. Sus púas doradas golpearon sutilmente su rostro al ella darle la espalda y verla alejarse. Sonic jamás supuso que le tuviera tanto aprecio a su caballero, pero parecía que se había equivocado.

-Parece que… la dulce princesa es más dura de lo que aparentaba en un principio- murmuró viendo sin interés a la ventana frente a él.

0-0-0-0-0

Ya era de noche y escuchó cómo alguien abría la puerta de su habitación para verificar que todo estuviera bien. Fingió permanecer dormida, y así de nuevo quedó en una completa oscuridad, a excepción de la luz que la blanca luna ofrecía esa noche. Rouge abrió un ojo únicamente para percatarse de que no hubiese nadie y se puso pie en un brinco. Saltó con gran agilidad sobre cada mueble escalando a la pequeña ventana que había visto antes saliendo con cierta dificultad de ésta, pues su ala estaba aún muy lastimada. Una vez en la orilla se sujeto de la cornisa sobre ella y escaló a prisa hasta llegar al techo inclinado del castillo. Sentado ahí logro divisar el brillo ámbar de unos ojos que miraban fijamente una manzana rojo carmesí, la cual él pelaba frente a él.

-Buen trabajo, lograste entrar- sonrió el erizo plateado.

-Esta no era la manera en qué pensé que lo haría- reprochó molesta.

-Funcionó bastante bien- asintió complacido -¿Lo has visto?

-No- negó con la cabeza –No me dejan salir de esa maldita habitación si no es con ese cabeza de nudillo.

-¿Quién?

-Un caballero de su majestad, Sir Gawain- aclaró con enfado al recordar lo de esa mañana.

Silver la volteó a ver con frialdad y una expresión impasible.

-No me importa qué es lo que tengas que hacer, sedúcelo si es necesario, pero busca al erizo negro de franjas rojas y te prometo que tendrás tanto oro que no te alcanzará una vida para gastarlo.

Rouge sonrió ante la idea. Silver aún no le había dicho por qué ese erizo era tan importante para él pero no importaba, si lo que decía era cierto, haría hasta lo imposible por encontrarlo.

-Así será- sonrió codiciosa –Después de todo no hay nadie mejor que yo para conseguir información en todo el reino.

* * *

 **Bien fin del capítulo 9, lamento la larga espera! Pero espero que el siguiente esté muy pronto ahora que estoy de vacaciones :D Así que sin mucho que agregar, su escritora se despide. Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	10. Descubrimientos

**¡Hola a todos! Para empezar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración (tal vez ya se dieron cuenta, pero igual) verán que al referirme a la dama del lago se hablara de ella de tres maneras: Como Nimue, Amelia y Amy. Cuando hago una narración en algún párrafo y utilizo el nombre de Nimue, es porque es pensado o visto desde el punto de vista de ella (o cualquiera que la conozca como tal) , si es de Amelia, generalmente es de Shadow y si narro usando el Amy es del punto de vista de Sonic. ¡Uff! Espero me haya dada a entender! Bien sin más que decir los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 10: Descubrimientos

Esas palabras que habían brotado de su boca, aquel recuerdo que venía a su mente incesantemente. _"¡¿Quién te crees tú para decirme qué hacer ser inferior?!"_ esas palabras golpeaban su cabeza. ¿Por qué sentía que debía de castigar al príncipe por su osadía al hablarle de esa manera cuando realmente él había sido quien había hablado de más… y además la imagen de aquella habitación, aquella expresión llena de odio por parte de aquel individuo que lo miraba con desprecio, ¿acaso él llevaba una espada con sangre?

–" _¡Tú castigo será la muerte!"_

–¡Shadow!– un gritó lo despertar de aquel aterrador recuerdo y de la sentencia que había dictado a alguien que no lograba recordar, para ver a Amelia correr hacia él -¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué sucedió allá atrás?

–Yo… lo siento…– murmuró colocando su mano sobre su rostro. Le daba escalofríos intentar recordar la persona que era antes. Realmente era un mercenario como había escuchado. ¿Qué había hecho antes?

–Estás sudando– indicó la eriza rosa intentando tocar su frente al notar las gotas de sudor, pero retrocedió al acto -¿Te sientes bien?

–Yo…- susurró sin saber qué le diría con exactitud.

–¡Shadow!- un grito a la lejanía los interrumpió era ella quien corría hacia él.

–María…- murmuró sintiendo una extraña sensación de alivio. Un amago de sonrisa invadió su rostro al verla correr torpemente con aquel pesado vestido azul y el terror que hace un momento había sentido desapareció por completo. –, ¿No deberías de estar con…

La eriza de púas doradas se abalanzó contra él imposibilitándole terminar su pregunta y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se sonrojó con gran intensidad al sentirla tan cerca sin saber cómo reaccionar. –¡H-Hey!– balbuceó con voz temblorosa –¿Qué crees qué…– un murmuró por parte de la eriza dorada lo hizo callar y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Shadow la separó de él con cierta gentileza para ver aquel ceño fruncido y mirada asertiva haciéndole saber que lo que acaba de decirle era verídico.

–Amelia– habló el erizo negro –Ve con el príncipe, dile que me encargaré de lo que me ha ordenado.

–Pero Shadow… -murmuró Amelia tímidamente, los dos sabían que le había pedido eso para humillarlo.

–¡Hazlo ahora!– ordenó.

–¡Sí!– asintió con la cabeza.

Nimue dio media vuelta y caminó de regresó al comedor viendo de tanto en tanto de reojo a los erizos. Shadow pareció murmurarle algo muy seriamente a la princesa y ella por su parte no responder nada. Algo serio estaba pasando y no sabía qué era.

Llegó al comedor en donde el príncipe comía tranquilamente sus alimentos. Él no parecía ser el amable caballero que la había ayudado en el bosque. Era un narcisista prepotente que parecía divertirse de humillar a las personas incluida a ella.

–¿Hum?– exclamó el erizo azul al verla parada en el marco de la puerta –Veo que has regresado.

–" _Sólo dile lo que Shadow te ha pedido"_ – pensó en un intentó de no perder los estribos –Shadow dice…

–No tengo intenciones de escuchar nada de lo que diga ese plebeyo- continuó comiendo sin verla. –Puedes retirarte si a eso vienes.

Sonic tomó la copa dorada frente a él para darle un sorbo cuando el líquido en ésta explotó derramándose sobre él haciéndolo alejar sus silla al acto poniéndose de pie. El erizo volteó a ver a la eriza rosa quien tenía su mirada en penumbra.

Las botellas de vino del comedor explotaron de par en par haciendo que el líquido se derramara por todos lados.

–¡¿Qué demonios haces?!– gritó Sonic al ver el agua empezar a fluir sin control por todo el comedor.

–¡Se suponía que eras de corazón puro!– gritó la eriza rosa sintiendo como la ira en su interior recorría cada rincón –¡Se suponía que eras el héroe!

–¡¿D-De qué demonios estás hablando?!– gritó pero ella dejo de reaccionar. Estalactitas de vino empezaron a dispararse a diferentes lados del salón. Sonic corrió hacia ella intentando evadir el líquido congelado sin poder evitar que uno que otro tocara su carne cortándolo superficialmente. Sonic se abalanzó contra ella tirándola al suelo y despertándola de lo que fuera que le hubiese pasado. Todo quedó en calma.

Sonic se levantó tomando asiento a la par de ella, quien al acto se puso de pie con cierta torpeza dándole la espalda. Ambos quedaron en silencio sin decirse nada.

–Lo lamento… su majestad– murmuró la eriza rosa con una voz temblorosa. Había perdido el control de sus poderes. Por primera vez pudo realmente lastimar a alguien por sus emociones fuera de control.

–No me llames así– se quejó el príncipe.

–Es el título que mereces, el único que puedo decirte.

–¿Esto es acaso por el erizo negro?– preguntó con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

Nimue sentía unas increíbles ganas de llorar. Añoraba ver de nuevo al valiente caballero de dulce sonrisa que la había salvado semanas atrás, pero parecía que todo aquello sólo había sido un acto. No quería volver a tener un contacto con él. Ese era su verdadera forma de ser, un príncipe dictador.

–Yo limpiaré todo esto– musitó la dama del lago sintiendo una opresión en su pecho y como una lágrima fugitiva se deslizaba por su mejilla.

–Ven acá.

Sonic tomó su muñeca de manera brusca y la sacó del salón obligándola a seguirlo por los pasillos del palacio sin saber la dirección. Siguió caminando a ciegas hasta que divisó una puerta de cristal la cual parecía guiarlos a un pequeño jardín interno. Sonic abrió la puerta de golpe y la obligó a entrar cerrándola detrás de sí.

Nimue se quedó de pie sin saber exactamente qué hacer ni que hacían en aquel lugar, no era algo común en Sonic hacer ese tipo de cosas.

–Escucha…– habló el erizo azul con cierto tono de cansancio en su voz –Yo… ¿cómo te lo explico?

–¿Por qué me has traído aquí?– preguntó molesta.

–No logras entender la presión que es ser un príncipe… las cosas que se esperan de mí– murmuró restándole importancia a la pregunta previa.

–¡Eso no te da derecho de tratar así a Shadow!

–¡¿Por qué te importante tanto ese erizo negro?!

Amy le volteó el rostro y una expresión de angustia y tristeza remarcó cada una de sus finas facciones.

–Es lo único que tengo– respondió en susurro. –Sé que es que esperen mucho de ti y no poder…– acalló viendo las palmas de sus manos con cierta tristeza –Y no poder saber si algún día podrás ser ese ser– completó recordando a Merlín y la incesante presión de ser como él. –Shadow jamás a esperado nada de mí, y aún así se ha quedado a mi lado.

–¿A qué te refieres con qué es lo único que tienes?, ¿Acaso ustedes dos…

–¡No!– negó con rapidez anticipando su enunciado –Yo… amm…

Nimue se alarmó de repente había hablado de más. Nunca le había contando a Sonic la historia de cómo terminó llegando con la Princesa Ginebra, por qué Shadow era su caballero o siquiera que estaba en búsqueda de Merlín.

–¿Acaso te gusta el erizo negro?– preguntó desganado.

–¡No!, deja de decir tonterías– reprochó con sus mejillas sonrosadas –Él y yo sólo somos… somos…– Nimue calló. ¿Acaso eran amigos? ¿Por qué no podía completar esa frase?, ¿por qué sentía que no eran tan cercanos como para considerarse como tal? –Es un amigo mío– completó con cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz. No sabía cómo Shadow la miraba a ella, pero sabía como ella lo miraba a él.

–No me parecen amigos a mi juicio– indicó desconfiado –Y por lo general siempre estoy en lo correcto.

Nimue suspiró con pesadez caminando a la pequeña fuente en medio de aquel hermoso jardín, recordando cómo todo había empezado.

–Yo rescaté a Shadow de una aldea que fue alcanzada por la guerra– explicó –Él perdió la memoria y se ha quedado conmigo haciéndome compañía desde que Merlín se fue.

–¿Cómo que Merlín se fue?

–Dijo que regresaría en dos semanas, pero jamás lo hizo. Así que salí a buscarlo a pesar de que no debía de hacerlo, y ahí fue cuando yo… cuando te encontré– explicó la eriza rosa sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizarse.

–¿Es decir que tú aún no has terminado tu entrenamiento?– preguntó Sonic con cierto asombro. Amy negó con suavidad la cabeza aún sin verlo. –Yo… yo no sabía eso– confesó avergonzado –Pensé que me habías engañado adrede, es decir…

–¡Jamás haría algo como eso!– negó al acto volteándolo a ver. La pequeña fuente detrás de ella salpicó por todos lados mojando todo a su alrededor incluida a ella. –¡Lo siento!– Nimue se apresuró para ver que Sonic no hubiera sido alcanzado por el agua, pero él estaba bien –Como podrás ver, aún no controlo esta magia y yo…

Sonic le sonrió con gentileza y amablemente colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros, haciéndola acallar.

Nimue de nuevo vio la misma sonrisa que él le había dedicado aquel día, el día de su primer encuentro; de nuevo sintió la calidez que él podía brindar. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y por alguna razón el aire empezó a faltarle.

–Realmente he sido un gran tonto contigo– dijo divertido para sí mismo. –Ven, acompáñame– sujetó su mano con delicadeza haciéndola estremecer por el contacto –Necesitas cambiarte o te resfriarás.

–N-No es nece…

–Insisto.

Una extraña sensación en su estómago la invadió al reencontrarse con aquel dulce erizo que le salvó la vida tiempo atrás. Sintió la cálida sensación de su mano sobre la suya y la apretó suavemente asintiendo con la cabeza. Se sentía extrañamente feliz, sentía algo que nunca había experimentado antes.

–Ven, tengo una idea– esbozó una sonrisa infantil –¡Salgamos!

–¿Salir?, pero está lloviendo– indicó Amy subiendo la vista al techo de cristal sobre sus cabezas y ver el paisaje grisáceo.

–Perfecto, nadie saldrá a buscarnos– indicó divertido –Iremos al pueblo, y sé quien podrá llevarnos.

Nimue sabía que era una terrible idea, pero no quería que el príncipe dictador volviera. Por fin se había reencontrado con Sonic y quería que eso perdurara. Sonrió con soltura y sujetó su mano con firmeza para correr tras él; se embarcarían en una pequeña aventura.

0-0-0-0-0

Se quedaron en silencio durante bastante tiempo, lo veía de tanto en tanto. Shadow se miraba pensativo, analizando aún las palabras que ella le había dicho al momento de tirarse a sus brazos.

–" _No voy a dejar que nadie nos separe_ " – recordó. Shadow no tenía intenciones de quedarse con nadie, ni siquiera con Amelia. –María, respecto a lo que me dijiste antes, yo…

–¡No pienso permitir que nadie nos separe!– exclamó molesta nuevamente. –¡No pienso permitir abusos departe de Arturo hacia ti, ni tampoco…

–¡No necesito que me protejas!– silenció Shadow molesto –Escucha, tú no sabes quien soy realmente.

–¿Tú sí?- debatió la princesa molesta.

Shadow desvió la mirada recordando su más reciente memoria, y no le gustaba hacia que camino lo estaba conduciendo. No estaba seguro que quisiera recordar más. Tal vez ya había pasado demasiado tiempo en compañía de alguien.

–¿Lo sabes?– repitió María al notar su mirada.

–No…– murmuró con un dejo de mentira en su voz. –Escucha, estás consciente que no estaré contigo siempre ¿no es cierto?

–¿De qué hablas?, Eres mi caballero.

–Eso es algo de lo que quiero hablarte, yo no…

–¡ESPERA!– un gritó a la distancia se resonó por el pasilla obligando a ambos a voltear ver el origen del sonido.

Shadow y María voltearon a ver a la expectativa cuando una murciélago corrió divertida por el pasillo, parecía estar jugando. Detrás de ella el equidna, Gawain, corría para alcanzarla.

–Eres demasiado lento guardián- río divertida hasta que se detuvo de golpe.

Shadow observó los ojos zafiro de ella inspeccionarlo insistente haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Parecía que lo hubiese estado buscando, pero eso no era posible, no se conocían ¿o sí?

–¡Dijiste que sólo irías a estirar las piernas!– refunfuñó molesto el equidna tomándola del brazo. –Oh… su majestad– reverenció al percatarse de la presencia de Ginebra –Shadow– nombró molesto.

–¿Shadow?– repitió la murciélago.

–¿Quién es ella?– preguntó el erizo negro al acto.

–Una pueblerina que salvamos hace poco. Nadie importante.

–Mi nombre es Rouge the Bat– se presentó la murciélago inclinando levemente la cabeza –Y créeme… soy importante de conocer– le sonrió con picardía.

–¿Nos conocemos?

–Ahora sí– respondió Rouge al erizo negro.

–¡Andando!– jaloneó Gawain encaminándola de regreso.

–¡Hasta pronto Shadow!

Shadow la observó caminar junto al equidna riendo de sus regaños incesantes notando cómo lo observaba de reojo de tanto en tanto de manera suspicaz. Había algo extraño con aquella murciélago.

–Shadow– llamó María regresando su mirada a la eriza de púas doradas.

–¿Umm?– exclamó distraído.

–¿Ibas a decirme algo?

Shadow permaneció en silencio por un momento y poco tiempo después negó con la cabeza dando así entender su respuesta. Si le decía que un día se iría rompería su corazón; aún recordaba aquellos ojos llorosos al perder a su último caballero. Sería mejor un día dejar una nota y retirarse. Esperaría hasta entonces.

–Busquemos a Amelia, no confió en ese erizo de pacotilla.

–De acuerdo.

0-0-0-0-0

Pronto llegó la noche y desde su recámara podía escuchar a gente ir y venir apresurados, parecía que algo o alguien se había perdido. Eso significaba que podía salir sin temor a que fueran a revisar su celda o como ellos le decían, habitación. Rouge trepó por las grandes estanterías hasta llegar a la ventana que le permitía llegar al techo inclinado del castillo.

–Por fin sales– habló el erizo plateado mordiendo una fruta que ella no pudo distinguir en la penumbra.

–Tenía que esperar a que ese guardián dejara la puerta– respondió molesta.

–Sí, parece que el príncipe salió a jugar– sonrió el erizo cual chiquillo divertido.

–¿El Príncipe Arturo?

–Salió con una eriza rosa y un zorro por ahí– señaló sin interés.

–Si lo viste ¿por qué no lo perseguiste?– indagó Rouge curiosa –Su cabeza hubiera valido muchas piezas de oro.

–Él no es mi misión– negó Silver con la cabeza –Este príncipe no tiene valor para mí.

–Bien, si tú lo dices.

–¿Encontraste algo?

–¿Hablas de ese erizo negro con franjas rojas? Sí, lo encontré con la Princesa Ginebra– respondió –Parece que es su caballero.

–¿Caballero?– repitió confundido –¿Por qué demonios sería su caballero?

–¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

–Averígualo– ordenó Silver molesto.

–¿Por qué tanto interés en ese tal Shadow?, Es decir, podemos ir…

–¿Quién es Shadow?– inquirió confundido.

–¿Cómo que quién es Shadow? ¡El erizo por el cual tuve que venir aquí!– exclamó Rouge perdiendo los estribos. Ella se encontraba haciendo todo el trabajo, mientras Silver descansaba plácidamente.

–¿Él te dijo que ese era su nombre?

–Sí– espetó molesta.

Una expresión pensativa se dibujó en su rostro, haciendo que la murciélago lo observara confundida. Una sonrisa disimulada se pintó en sus labios y luego la vio la fijamente haciéndola sentir escalofríos. Ella conocía esa mirada, era la mirada que Silver le daba cuando un plan retorcido se cruzaba por su cabeza.

–Te harás amiga de "Shadow"– ordenó –Y averiguaras todo sobre ese erizo y por qué su personalidad ha cambiado.

–Eso no será posible, ese equidna no me deja cruzar palabra con nadie en este lugar. Creo que sospecha algo.

–Haz lo que sea necesario, pero consígueme esa información.

* * *

 **¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! pero entre las fiestas y exámenes finales, y trabajo pues... que les diré, el tiempo no me sobraba! Pero ya vine e intentaré actualizar cada semana :D. Bien gracias a todos por seguir al pendiente, sin más que decir, su escritora se despide. Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	11. Merlin

**¡Capítulo completo lectores! Lamento muuuucho la tardanza, como les comente en mi fanpage, la universidad me está absorbiendo más de lo usual. ¡En fin! Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo y para los que me dicen "Por favor no seas de los escritores que dejan sus historias" no, no lo soy. ¡Pero sí del tipo que se atrasa! XD! Lo siento** **en fin, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 11: Merlin.**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Merlin

La lluvia cesó a finales de la tarde y en contra de la voluntad de su mejor amigo los guió para llegar a la aldea más cercana. Sonic tuvo que rogarle que lo guiase pues su pequeño amigo no quería involucrarse en lo que él estaba apunto de hacer. Sabía que sus padres no estarían de acuerdo con esa idea, pero realmente quería salir a divertirse y por un momento olvidarse de las responsabilidades de ser el futuro rey.

–La aldea queda en esa dirección– indicó señalando el lugar –Pero está a dos días de camino, sin embargo hay un pequeño pueblo a unas cuantas horas de aquí. Aunque no hay mucho que hacer.

–Eso suena bien– asintió Sonic.

–Recuerda que nadie debe de descubrir tu identidad. O estaríamos en graves problemas.

–Tranquilo Tails, tengo todo controlado. Regresaremos antes de anochecer.

Tails observó con el entrecejo fruncido al erizo azul y con vistazo rápido vio a Nimue que parecía distraída con una pequeña ardilla que correteaba a sus pies. El zorro jaló a Sonic disimuladamente a un lado para poder hablar en privado con él.

–¿Sonic, qué demonios haces?– preguntó en susurro –¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? Estás a punto de casarte y huyes con la dama del lago. ¡Esto puedo hacer que la Princesa Ginebra cancele la boda!

–A mí me haría un favor– murmuró con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

–¡Sonic, estoy hablando en serio!

–Pues no sé que te hace creer que yo no– alzó los hombros en señal de desinterés –Mis padres me obligan a esto y yo no estoy consiguiendo ningún beneficio al respecto. Si quisiera su reino solo debería de atacar, como lo hizo el Rey de Tololosa. No necesito casarme con una princesita.

–Pero…

–Además, es sólo una salida con la gran Dama del Lago a petición de ella que desea ver el reino– guiño el ojo dándole entender que estaba mintiendo. –No podré meterme en problemas si esa es la razón ¿no es cierto?

–Eres un príncipe mentiroso– reprochó Tails cruzando los brazos y llevándolos al pecho.

–Confía en mí, Miles– palpó su cabeza divertido sin lograr quitarle aquella mirada de molestia. –Ahora ve al castillo y distrae a mis padres y a cualquiera que pregunte por nosotros.

–Bien, pero no lograré darte más de un par de horas. No tardes.

Con eso último, Tails se despidió con un ademán al aire de Sonic y con una cordial reverencia de la dama del lago tomó su ruta de regresó al castillo. Amy se acercó a Sonic al ver que por fin dejaba de hablar con Tails. De nuevo vestía aquel simple vestido blanco con toques rosas, con una capa marrón encima. Amy tenía la habilidad de cambiar sus ropas con magia, al igual que las de él. Con una capa marrón también, Sonic colocó la capucha de ésta sobre su cabeza y tomó de su mano sin reparo haciéndola sonrojar por la acción inesperada.

–¡Andando Amy!

Ella sonrió dulcemente y corrió detrás de él, pues parecía que quería mostrarle algo. Vio detenidamente la mano que la sostenía con fuerza y no pudo más que perderse en eso. Recordando nuevamente la primera vez que se juntaron, la primera vez que vio aquella galante sonrisa. Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente y una extraña sensación invadió la boca de su estómago. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes y el aliento parecía faltarle.

–¡Aquí es, mira!– gritó emocionado el erizo azul viendo un hermoso campo de flores diversas frente a él. Sonic volteó a ver a la eriza quien tenía sus mejillas en tono rojizo y la mirada perdida en lo que le pareció en el suelo –¿Te sientes bien?

–¡¿Eh?!– exclamó Nimue despertando –Sí, sí– asintió la cabeza rápidamente –Yo…– pero calló al ver el paisaje. Las gotas de lluvia que yacían reposando en los pétalos de las flores resplandecían con los últimos rayos de sol que él día les ofrecía. Era el campo de flores más grande que hubiese visto –Sonic… esto es hermoso.

–Lo sé, a veces he venido aquí cuando mi niñero no está encima de mí.

–¿Hablas del joven Miles?

–Hablo prácticamente de cualquiera que quiera vigilarme, Tails, Espio, mi padre…– respondió borrando su sonrisa.

–He notado que tienen muchos roces con el Rey Uther.

–Él quiere mandar mi vida y que sea un estricto soberano como él.

–¿Y tú qué deseas hacer?

Sonic se desplomó sobre el pasto alto dirigiendo su mirada al cielo. Hacía tiempo que no se hacía esa pregunta. El hermoso rostro de Amy bloqueó su vista a las nubes, quien lo observaba a la expectativa.

–No lo sé…– respondió soltando un suspiro –Sólo quiero mandar mi vida. No es que me moleste ser rey– confesó sentándose –Pero deseo poder hacerlo a mi manera, como tomar mis propias decisiones.

–¿Cómo cuáles?– preguntó la eriza sentándose a su lado.

–Como elegir con quien casarme, por ejemplo.

Sonic volteó a ver a la eriza quedando en silencio y manteniendo su vista perdida en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Amy desvió la mirada apresuradamente, sonrojándose nuevamente. Sonic imitó tal acción y sintió su corazón latir apresuradamente, aunque no sabía por qué. De repente se sentía nervioso a su lado.

–Será mejor que sigamos, Sonic– indicó Amy poniéndose en pie –O se hará muy tarde.

–Tienes razón, aún hay un lugar más al que quiero llevarte.

–De acuerdo.

0-0-0-0-0

La buscó por todos lados, pero Amelia parecía haber desaparecido del castillo, al igual que ese príncipe de cuarta. Shadow rechinó los dientes molesto mientras escuchaba a Gawain y a Percival discutir sobre la última vez que habían visto al príncipe, a lo cual ninguno de los dos sabía dónde podría estar. María al menos se encontraba en ese momento con Lady Wave viendo detalles de la boda, sabía que Wave lo hacía para distraerla del caos que poco a poco se estaba formando.

–Buscaremos por todos los exteriores y esperemos encontrarlo– dijo Gawain desganado –Aunque conociéndolo ya salió de los alrededores del castillo.

–¿A qué te refieres con que salió del castillo?– preguntó Shadow intentando ocultar su molestia.

–El Príncipe Arturo gusta de salir del castillo por aventuras– puntualizó Percival.

–¡Él se llevó a la dama del lago!– exclamó molesto –¡Ella no puede estar afuera!

–Eso no lo sabemos, ella podría…

–¡Él está con ella!– gritó el erizo negro exaltado.

No quiso escuchar más excusas de los supuestos caballeros del príncipe. Shadow sabía que Amelia corría un peligro inminente si era descubierta. La encontraría antes de que alguien que no debía la encontrara primero y sabía quién podría darle esa información.

Shadow corrió por el castillo hasta encontrar al zorrito de dos colas. Si alguien sabía a dónde pudo haberse dirigido el príncipe, era él.

Después de algunos minutos de búsqueda infructuosa logró ver al zorrito caminar con cautela por uno de los pasillos del castillo. Shadow frunció el ceño al distinguirlo y su voz ronca y grave se hizo notar –¡Hey, tú!– le gritó haciéndolo estremecer. El zorrito volteó a verlo y una clara expresión de horror se gravó en su rostro.

–Sir-Sir Shadow– tartamudeó nerviosamente.

–¿Dónde está?– preguntó Shadow con un aspecto intimidante.

–¿De quién…

–¡¿Dónde está Amelia?!

Esa pregunta pareció confundirlo realmente y una expresión de duda se mostró con claridad. Parecía que el zorro no tenía idea de quién hablaba. Shadow chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia y rodó los ojos molesto.

–Es decir, Nimue, la dama de lago– aclaró el erizo negro impaciente.

–¿Cómo voy a saberlo?– murmuró Tails desviando la mirada con un dejo de mentira en su voz.

Shadow se acercó a él a gran velocidad y lo tomó del cuello elevándolo un par de centímetros del suelo. Amelia había salvado su vida y no permitiría que un príncipe descuidado la pusiera en peligro.

–Habla– ordenó el erizo negro.

–Regresaran pronto, lo sé– dijo el zorro con gran temor.

–¿Dónde están?

–En un pueblo a un par de horas a pie de aquí– respondió intentando soltarse de su agarré.

–Iré por ella– indicó Shadow soltándolo al fin. Dio media vuelta ahora en dirección del lugar indicado.

–¡Sonic, jamás la pondría en peligro!– exclamó Tails al verlo partir.

–Pero tampoco podrá protegerla si es necesario– respondió viéndolo de reojo.

Shadow salió al jardín trasero donde sabía que ambos tuvieron que haber huido, pues ninguno de los soldados de la grandes puertas del castillo los había visto pasar. Ahora, Shadow sólo debía de descifrar a qué pueblo habían ido.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?– escuchó decir en la oscuridad. Con cierto esfuerzo logró vislumbrar a una murciélago conocida. La misma que se había presentado aquella tarde.

–Eres la murciélago de antes.

–Rouge, Rouge the Bat

–¿Sabes dónde están?

–Ven conmigo, y te llevaré a ellos– sonrió Rouge.

–No te necesito, sólo dime cómo llegar.

–¿Qué me darás a cambio?– preguntó Rouge con una amplia sonrisa.

–¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!

–No quieres que vaya y quieres que te dé información, ¿gratis?– sonrió Rouge sarcástica –¿Me ves cara de beneficencia?

–Estás lastimada y no puedes caminar a mi ritmo.

–Bien, es cierto– asintió –Entonces, te haré una pregunta que contestarás con sinceridad y yo responderé la tuya, ¿trato?

Shadow la vio con desconfianza, algo le daba mala espina, pero realmente quería encontrar a Amelia. Algo le decía que lo necesitaba.

–Bien, ¿Qué pregunta?

–¿Por qué eres caballero de la Princesa Ginebra?

–¿Eh?, ¿por qué…

–Responde.

–Ella… mmm…– calló un momento intentando armar las palabras en su mente –Tenía información que Nimue y yo necesitábamos…

–Bien– sonrió Rouge satisfecha –Sigue recto por el sendero y éste te llevará al pueblo– señaló el lugar –Nos veremos.

Rouge empezó a caminar marchándose del lugar. Algo le daba mala espina de ella, y sabía que necesitaba alejarse de la murciélago pues a su alrededor sólo olía a problemas.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic la llevó de nuevo sosteniendo su mano, haciéndola sentir su corazón latir con fuerza. Esta vez la llevó a un lugar familiar. Un pequeño estanque rodeado por gigantescos abetos y robles, de los cuales enredaderas con flores de diferentes colores trepaban por sus troncos oscuros. Las luciérnagas alumbraban con su pequeña luz dándole aquel toque mágico.

–Oh, Sonic, esto es tan hermoso– sonrió Nimue acercándose a éste.

–Es un estanque de los deseos– sonrió caminando a su lado. –Pide lo que más desees y se hará realidad.

–¿Tú has pedido algo alguna vez?– preguntó la eriza con una gran sonrisa.

–Sí– asintió borrando su sonrisa lentamente recordando su deseo constante. –" _¡Haz que el rey me entienda!"_ – recordó.

–¿Y funcionó?

–No funciona con los príncipes– sonrió divertido colocando ambas manos detrás de su cabeza intentando mostrar desinterés –Pero sí contigo, vamos, pide un deseo.

Nimue lo vio con cierta tristeza. Era obvio que su deseo no se había cumplido. Sintió la mirada insistente de Sonic para pedir un deseo así que sonrió divertida y se puso de rodillas frente al estanque viendo su reflejo en éste. Habían muchas cosas que deseaba, pero sin duda una era la más poderosa.

–Hazme ver a Merlin– pidió cerrando los ojos.

Sonic sintió la tierra moverse a sus pies y de repente un estallido en el estanque terminó con la quietud del lugar. Una ola de tres metros se elevó enfrente de Nimue asombrándolos a ambos, y antes que pudiera hacer nada, ésta la envolvió por completo tragándosela en el acto. Las aguas se tranquilizaron momentos después, como si nada hubiese acontecido.

–¡AMY!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-

Se sentía adormitada, muy cansada, o al menos así fue cuando escuchó una voz peculiar. – _Nimue…–_ esa voz, era la voz de Merlin. Nimue abrió los ojos y pudo ver agua de color azul marino rodearla de pies a cabeza, no distinguía de arriba o de abajo, pues no mirada un fondo o superficie, alarmándola. ¿Dónde estaba?

– _Nimue…_ – llamó de nuevo. Era él, era su maestro.

–¡Merlin!– gritó Nimue con temor –¿Dónde estás?

– _Mi niña… todo está bien._

–Pero… no regresaste, te fuiste.

– _Lo lamento_.

–¿Cuándo volverás?, ¿por qué me has dejado sola?

– _Mi tiempo en esta tierra se ha completado Nimue, ya no podrás verme como lo hacía antes._

–¿Tu tiempo?, Hablas de que…

– _La guerra se llevó mi cuerpo, más no mi espíritu_.

Nimue sintió sus ojos humedecer al entender lo que su maestro trataba de decirle. Merlin había muerto en la guerra. ¿Pero cómo, por qué?

– _Es tu turno de salir Nimue, haz de poner fin a esta guerra._

–¡Pero no puedo hacer eso!– gritó viendo sus lágrimas mezclarse en el agua a su alrededor –No estoy lista.

– _Ahora lo estás. Hay una pieza faltante para terminar la guerra y deberás encontrarla._

–¿En dónde debo de buscar?, ¿Qué pieza?

– _Donde el Rey Uther, ahí el príncipe…_

–¡AMELIA!– un gritó llamó la atención de Nimue. Buscó con la mirada el dueño de esa voz, pero no lograba ver nada más que agua a su alrededor.

–… _una vez lo encuentres, él terminará la guerra._

–Espera, ¿hablas de Sonic?– preguntó retomando su atención a las palabras de su maestro.

–¡AMELIA!– de nuevo el grito de desesperación.

– _Adiós… mi niña._

–¡Merlin ESPERA!

-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sintió como era halada hacia la superficie con fuerza y una vez fuera del agua sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse de aire.

–¡AMELIA!

Nimue tosió un poco sintiendo cómo era cargada en brazos. Abrió los ojos con esfuerzo distinguiendo el rostro molesto de Shadow frente a ella. Él la había estado llamando, aunque no sabía dónde estaban o cómo es que él estaba con ellos. Nimue vio a sus pies y vio aquel estanque, en donde había pedido su deseo.

Shadow caminó entre las aguas sacándola por completo. En la orilla pudo observar a Sonic, empapado de pies a cabeza, ¿él también se había metido a buscarla?

–Sonic…– murmuró, pero él no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Sólo permaneció sin decirle nada.

–Iremos de regreso al castillo– comandó Shadow.

–Pero… Sonic…

–Casi te mata– farfulló con su ira contenida.

–¡No, te equivocas!– exclamó Nimue intentando soltarse de su agarré –¡Bájame ahora!

–¡A callar!– exclamó Shadow molesto, asustándola. –¡Este intento de príncipe no puede protegerte, jamás podrá hacerlo!– acusó, a lo cual Sonic no respondió.

–Pero Shadow…

–Es un _Faker._

Nimue fijó su vista en el erizo que tomaba sus duras palabras sin debatirle nada. ¿se sentía culpable por lo que acaba de suceder?

–Andando.

0-0-0-0-0

Una vez que regresaron al castillo Shadow no dejó que se acercará a Sonic y Sonic no pareció tener problemas con eso, pues se quedo parado en medio del recibidor viéndola marchar mientras Espio llegaba a toda prisa a preguntar sobre lo que había hecho. Shadow la había encerrado en su habitación y le había ordenado cambiarse de ropas para evitar que se enfermera, luego de eso se había ido.

Yacía con una manta sobre sus hombros, sintiendo las lágrimas caer sobre sus mejillas mientras el fuego de la chimenea ardía calentándola Nimue no podía creer que Merlin hubiera muerto, pero ahora que lo sabía, sus últimas palabras resonaban con gran fuerza en su cabeza.

–¿Sonic es la clave para terminar la guerra?– murmuró.

* * *

 **¿Qué creen que pasaran? Pronto habrán nuevas actividades en el castillo, una de ellas será… ¡UNA FIESTA DE DISFRACES! Ya saben, para celebrar el grandioso compromiso de nuestros erizos. Aún tenemos varios capítulos más, pero aún falta cosas por descubrir.**

 **Una fiesta en donde los títulos y posiciones no existen, una en donde todo puede suceder. Capítulo 12: La Fiesta**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	12. La Fiesta

**Para los que apostaron a que me tardaría otro mes en actualizar se equivocaron! Esta vez termine mucho antes muajaja. Así que, espero no tener más retrasos, al menos no de un mes. Sin más cosas raras que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 12. Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 12: La Fiesta

Yacía recostado sobre su cama con la vista perdida en el techo raso. Después de haber escuchado un gran sermón por parte de su padre sobre lo que se esperaba de él y todo lo que había hecho mal, Sonic regresó a su cuarto para dedicarse a pensar. Cuando Amy fue tragada en el estanque se echó al agua aunque sabía que nadar no era lo suyo, pero el estanque no era profundo así que no fue realmente un problemas pues el agua le llegaba por debajo del pecho.

Sonic cerró los ojos y recordó el momento de nuevo, repasando cada instante en su mente. Se sumergió gritando buscándola, pero no aparecía por ningún lado, simplemente parecía que se hubiese esfumado con magia. Nadó y nadó tan bien como sus torpes brazos se lo permitieron por todo el estanque, pero no había rastros de ella. Siguió en el agua cuando sintió que era halado con fuerza para ver al caballero de la Princesa Ginebra verlo con una mirada iracunda. _–"¡¿Dónde está?!"–_ le preguntó con gran enfado, a lo cual él sólo logró decirle que el agua se la había tragado. Luego de eso Shadow lo sacó con gran fuerza fuera del agua dejándolo en la orilla para gritar el nombre de "Amelia" y buscarla con desesperación por todos lados hasta que milagrosamente logró sacarla del agua. ¿Cómo él había logrado encontrarla? Sonic la había buscado en todo el estanque y no había podido llegar a ella.

– _Faker_ … ¿ha?– repitió el nombre que el erizo negro le había dicho. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez no podía proteger a Amy. –Tal vez no puedo proteger a nadie…

–Hijo– escuchó la voz de su madre. Sonic se levantó para verla en el marco de la puerta –¿Podemos hablar?

–¿También tú?– cuestionó Sonic molesto, esperando otro sermón por parte de su madre.

–Creo que tu padre ya ha dicho más que suficiente, ¿no te parece?– sonrió su madre cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– **Mucho** más que suficiente– se quejó el erizo aún con su mirada entristecida –Yo sólo quería…

–Haremos una fiesta– interrumpió su madre de pronto, confundiéndolo por el repentino cambio de tema. Juraría que venía a hablar sobre su huida con la dama del lago. –Todo el reino estará invitado.

–¿Una fiesta?, ¿Con qué motivo?

–Es para celebrar el compromiso con la princesa, claro– respondió su madre con una sonrisa, a lo cual el frunció el ceño desviándole la mirada –Así que pensé, por qué no una fabulosa fiesta de disfraces– habló Aleena juntando ambas manos con una sonrisa.

–¿Disfraces?, ¿En serio?– preguntó Sonic sin entender.

–Claro, quiero que sea algo mágico, en donde las etiquetas no sean un estorbo. En donde tú seas tú y Nimue, por ejemplo, sea sólo una damisela más– indicó viéndolo con un guiño, haciéndolo sonrojar. ¿Qué pretendía su madre? –¿No suena fabuloso?

–Eso creo…– murmuró Sonic sin estar seguro cual era el propósito detrás de todo eso.

–¡Perfecto!– asintió –Entonces empezaré los preparativos para que se haga en dos días, ¿perfecto cierto?

–Claro madre, como desees– respondió sin interés.

–Bien, no olvides que es de disfraces y que necesito que convivas con todos ¿de acuerdo?

Sonic la vio con suspicacia, por qué sentía que intentaba decirle algo. Su madre estaba consciente que él no estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio forzado, pero no estaba seguro qué intentaba proponerle.

–Bien, conviviré con todos… supongo.

–Bien, la dama del lago está con un hermoso antifaz de plumas de pavo real y un vestido que combine– dijo por último.

–¿Por qué me dices eso?

–Es una invitada importante y creo que es importante no perderla de vista, ¿no crees?

–Pero…

–No hay más que hablar, mandaré a confeccionar tu vestimenta.

–Bien, como digas– respondió Sonic perplejo.

–No te preocupes, no será muy ostentoso. No quiero que sepan quien es el príncipe con facilidad o perderá la gracia– guiñó su ojo nuevamente saliendo de su habitación.

Sonic la vio partir dejándolo confundido. Si no la conociera podría jurar que intentaba juntarlo con Amy de alguna manera aunque eso no podía ser más ridículo, después de todo él ya estaba comprometido… aunque claro esa había sido idea de su padre.

0-0-0-0-0

–¿Fiesta de disfraces dices?– preguntó Silver viendo las estrellas –Con que echaran la casa por la ventana ¿ha?– dijo con una sonrisa.

–Eso me dijo el guardián– habló Rouge estirando su ala lastimada, la cual estaba curada casi por completo –Y respecto a la información sobre lo que me pediste, el erizo negro dice que él y la dama del lago necesitaban algún tipo de información de la princesa, y que por eso trabaja para ella.

–¿Qué tipo de información?– preguntó Silver.

–No lo sé, realmente no es que como que él quisiera hablar mucho conmigo.

–Contigo tal vez no– dijo Silver pensativo –¿Pero que tal la dama del lago?

–¿Qué con ella?

–Son cercanos, ¿no es cierto?

–Eso creo… no lo sé.

–Yo sí– sonrió Silver divertido –Y ella nos dará la información.

–A penas logró que ese guardián me deje salir, no sé diga de interactuar con cualquiera en el castillo. ¿Crees que me dejará ir con alguien como la gran dama del lago?– indicó Rouge disgustada.

–No te preocupes, no serás tú quién le hable.

–¿A no?– inquirió Rouge alzando una ceja.

–Será una fiesta de disfraces después de todo, cualquiera puede entrar ¿no es cierto?

Rouge esbozó una sonrisa al entender el plan del erizo plateado.

0-0-0-0-0

La vio ir y venir con gran entusiasmo. Una actividad se aproximaba y las preparaciones llevaban dos días ya, al parecer sería esa noche. Shadow bostezó aburrido, captando la atención de ella.

–¿Aburrido?

–No entiendo por qué te emociona todo esto María– habló sin interés –Es una tonta fiesta.

–¿Es que no lo entiendes?– preguntó la eriza sorprendida –Será la primera fiesta en donde vaya y no seré la Princesa Ginebra, en su lugar, seré sólo alguien más.

–¿Alguien más?

–Sí, una damisela más que se divierte– dijo muy animada sacando varios vestidos de su armario.

–No lo entiendo– habló Shadow nuevamente –Si es una fiesta por tu compromiso con el príncipe, ¿no se supone que deberían todos de saber quienes son?

–Bueno, la Reina Aleena siempre ha sido algo excéntrica– habló revisando cada prenda de su armario sin verlo –Por mí está bien. Habrán muchas otras fiestas en donde seremos príncipe y princesa.

–Bien, si tú lo dices.

–Por cierto, ya me encargue de arreglar tu atuendo para esta noche.

–¡¿Qué cosa?!– habló Shadow exaltado.

–Claro, también te disfrazaras como todos.

–No lo creo– se negó molesto.

–Ordenes de la reina– insistió María –Además, ¿no quieres divertirte un poco?

–Mi trabajo es cuidarte, no divertirme.

María le sonrió con dulzura por su comentario. Caminó hacia él dejando a un lado la ropa que había sacado de su armario regalándole una dulce mirada. Shadow la observó confuso por su acción y sin poder sostenerle más la mirada, se la desvió al sentir la persistente de ella.

–Y haces un excelente trabajo – habló María tomando su mano con suavidad, a lo cual él se soltó rápidamente dándole la espalda.

–Soy tu caballero, no lo olvides– indicó sonrojándose con fuerza.

–Bien– la escuchó decir a sus espaldas con un pesado suspiro –Entonces ven para protegerme– le ordenó haciendo que la viera de reojo. Shadow notó aquella mirada entristecida por el tosco rechazo de hace un momento –Pero no puedes ir como caballero, o de lo contrario cualquier perpetrador sabría cómo burlarte. Deberás disfrazarte, ¿está bien?

Shadow suspiró imperceptiblemente y asintió de mala gana con la cabeza. No era algo que quisiera hacer, pero por ella… bueno, haría una excepción. –¡Gracias!– la escuchó gritar para luego sentir cómo lo abrazaba por la espalda sintiendo nuevamente su rostro enrojecer y su corazón latir rápidamente. –Empezaré a verlo ahora mismo– dijo María por último soltándolo y caminando fuera de la habitación clamando por Lady Wave. Shadow se quedó en su lugar con un repentino calor abrumante en su cuerpo y sintiendo su cara arder. ¿Qué pasaba con él?, ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan nervioso con el más leve de los roces?

0-0-0-0-0

El salón era de tamaño considerable con adornos lujosos por todos lados y comida hasta donde la vista alcanzaba. Los invitados empezaron a llegar, y tal cual la reina había querido, todos llegaron con antifaces variados para ocultar su identidad. El sonido del piano pronto inundó el salón con sus altos y bajos animando a aquellos desconocidos a bailar. La suave melodía parecía conectar a los corazones de extraños sin rostro en un rítmico vals. Una danza que él desconocía de pasos repetidos y sonrisas que a su parecer eran fingidas.

–Es muy hermoso ¿No lo crees?– preguntaron a sus espaldas.

Shadow volteó a ver a la eriza de púas de oro sonreírle amenamente. Llevaba un peinado recogido con un antifaz que le recordaba al espacio estrellado. Su vestido era de un azul oscuro con brillantes, en donde las estrellas parecían brillar por los brillantes en éste. Se le miraba increíblemente hermosa. Shadow le desvió la mirada sonrojado por su último pensamiento y dirigió su vista de nuevo a la pista de baile.

–¿No deberías de estar bailando?– preguntó él intentando obviar sus últimos pensamientos.

–No soy una buena bailarina realmente.

–Estoy seguro que el Príncipe Arturo podría enseñarte.

–Él está muy ocupado, mira– señaló el lugar donde varias doncellas rodeaban al erizo con una mascara dorada y armadura del mismo color –Pero si tú quisieras enseñarme…

–No sé bailar– espetó cortante.

–¡Perfecto!– exclamó ella con alegría tomando su mano y halándolo a la pista de baile en contra de su voluntad –Aprenderemos juntos.

–E-Espera– balbuceó nervioso –Sabes perfectamente que los caballeros no podemos…

María colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios obligándolo a callar.

–Aquí no, esta es una noche en donde los títulos no existen– dijo con una dulce sonrisa –Así que tú y yo somos solamente dos extraños que comparten una pieza de baile, nada más.

María tomó una de sus manos y lo hizo colocarla en su espalda destapada para ella tomar la otra y así recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho haciéndolo ruborizar fuertemente. Shadow sintió como ella descansaba su cabeza sobre aquel traje que lo había obligado a ponerse. Un saco rojo con bordados dorados encima de una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro con botas del mismo color y un antifaz rojo bermellón. No parecía en absoluto un caballero, más bien un aristócrata. Lo único que pudo llevar a petición de él había sido su espada que tenía en la cintura.

–Sólo deja que la música te guíe– murmuró ella empezando a moverse lentamente de un lado a otro.

Shadow tragó pesado asintiendo con la cabeza, y a pesar de que en un principio le costó un poco seguirle el ritmo pronto se le hizo más natural hasta que pareció dominarlo por completo. Shadow tomó el liderazgo en aquella danza tomando a su compañera con gracia y haciéndola girar suavemente sobre la pista. Sonrió con disimuló observando aquellos ojos zafiro que lo miraban con asombro siguiéndolo en cada vuelta y paso que él daba. Los invitados empezaron a darle espacio asombrados por el gran bailarín que tenían. Las damiselas empezaron a murmurar en voz baja sobre el apuesto caballero y la misteriosa damisela.

María le sonrió dulcemente sintiendo el fuerte agarre de él sintiendo cómo un suspiro le era robado. No sentía que bailara con Shadow o con un caballero, sentía que lo hacía con un verdadero príncipe, uno con el cual se sentía muy cómoda. Escuchó la música de los chelos sonar en una danza triste y a la vez adecuada. María giró en la pista con gracia para ser atrapada en sus fuertes brazos y ambos quedar sin aliento en frente a frente en medio de la pista justo al final de la melodía.

Aplausos inundaron el salón despertándolos a ambos, quienes realmente no se habían percatado que eran el centro de atención, soltándose al acto. Las damiselas corrieron rodeando al erizo negro y apartando a la chica de cabello rubio, para pedirle la siguiente pieza. María vio la escena sin poder decir nada, sólo sintiendo un nudo en su estómago y una sensación de molestia al verlo rodeado por aquellas mujeres. La eriza le desvió la mirada intentando ocultar su enojo, sabiendo que sería mejor que se retirara, hasta que sintió su mano ser tomada con fuerza.

–Ella es mi pareja, lo lamento– lo escuchó decir volteándolo a ver sorprendida –Pero estoy seguro que en este lugar habrán mejores bailarines que yo, con su permiso.

Shadow la tomó de la mano para caminar fuera de la multitud haciéndola sonrojar y su corazón estallar en felicidad. La había escogido a ella por sobre todas. María no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad para así tomar con fuerza y seguirlo sin decir nada.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic por fin había tenido un suspiro de todas aquellas damiselas. Su madre le había dicho que no quería que tuviera un atuendo ostentoso, aunque para él una armadura y antifaz dorado era algo bastante llamativo. Observó a Shadow retirarse con la Princesa Ginebra por el salón, ella había sido la única que no había hablado con él en toda la noche.

–Parece que la Princesa está muy ocupada en este momento– escuchó a sus espaldas volteando a ver a su madre con una sonrisa divertida –Deberías de ir a buscar pareja antes de que todas las damiselas del reino vuelvan aquí.

–Bueno, creo que mi pareja está ocupada en este momento– sonrió Sonic al ver a la princesa marcharse.

–Oh, cierto– asintió su madre –Entonces…– dijo tomándolo por los hombros y empujándolo a un lado –¿Que tal alguien más?– preguntó.

Sonic la vio desconcertado hasta que enfrente de él distinguió a Amy tomando un poco de ponche, en un hermoso vestido verde brillante y con un antifaz de pavo real. Sonic vio de nuevo a su madre con suspicacia por el obvio intento de juntarlo con ella.

–¿Qué tramas?– le preguntó por fin.

–¿Yo?– repitió ella divertida –Nada, nada. Sólo quiero que mi hijo se divierta– respondió con una amplia sonrisa –Así que ve con ella y diviértete– lo empujó por último –Yo iré a hablar con tu padre para que se distraiga un poco– dijo guiñándole el ojo nuevamente y desapareciendo en la multitud.

Sonic sonrió con disimulo y tal como su madre le había dicho fue al encuentro de la eriza, con quien no había podido hablar desde aquel incidente. Al menos quería pedirle perdón por lo que había sucedido.

–Hey Ames– llamó en suave voz el erizo azul.

–¡Sonic!– exclamó casi derramando el líquido que bebía, sonriendo nerviosa –Wow, te vez muy… elegante– completó sonrojada.

–Tú te ves muy hermosa también– le sonrió galante –Lamento no haberte hablando antes– se disculpó –Supongo que no sabía qué decirte exactamente…

Amy le desvió la mirada recordando las palabras de Merlín. Se suponía que Sonic era la pieza clave para terminar con aquella guerra sin sentido, pero no sabía cómo. Había intentando comunicarse con él nuevamente pero Merlín no volvió a hablarle. Ella tampoco sabía que decirle después de lo que había ocurrido.

–Sonic, yo…

–En fin, lamento no haber podido rescatarte… de nuevo– habló con su mirada entristecida.

Amy vio la expresión de tristeza y frustración de parte del erizo. No había sido su culpa, de hecho había sido necesario. Amy observó de reojo la pista a sus espaldas esbozando una sonrisa. Ya sabía qué hacer para animarlo.

–¿Quieres bailar?– preguntó ella cambiando el tema drásticamente.

–¿Bailar?– repitió.

–Hoy sólo soy una damisela cualquiera y tú un caballero cualquiera ¿no es cierto?

Sonic asintió con una sonrisa aún con una mirada de culpabilidad.

–Lo eres, así que…– dijo Sonic tomando su mano con delicadeza –¿Me concederías esta…

–¡Príncipe Arturo!– escuchó la voz de Espio a sus espaldas, volteándolo a ver –Perdone la interrupción pero tenemos un pequeño problema con el Conde the Cat y su mascota perdida, me preguntaba si podría…

–Oh Big…– interrumpió Sonic con una expresión de cansancio –Iré en un momento.

–Gracias su alteza.

–Espérame aquí, regresaré en un momento– le susurró a Amy para besar su mano con galanura y retirarse con Espio.

Amy se sonrojó por la muestra de afecto sujetando su mano, aún sintiendo el suave beso de él en la misma. Su mirada se perdió en él, mientras lo observaba hablar con un gran gato púrpura.

–Buenas noches– dijeron a sus espaldas alarmándose. La eriza rosa se volteó para ver a un erizo plateado con una armadura de plata y su celada baja, apenas distinguiendo sus ojos detrás de ésta –Lady Nimue, ¿Cierto?

–¿Eh?– exclamó asombrada –Sí… ¿Nos conocemos?

–Aún no, déjeme presentarme. Soy Silver the Hedgehog, del Reino de Tolosa, y me gustaría poder hablar con usted.

* * *

 **¡Amo a la madre de Sonic! ¿Ustedes no? Bien ya sabemos de donde heredo lo travieso. Esta ha sido una gran fiesta, pero aún no termina y aún tengo varias sorpresas más para ustedes. Ok, para el vals que bailan Shadow y María me inspiré en la canción de Still a a Doll de Vampire Night (El vídeo lo postearé en mi fanpage de Facebook) puede buscarlo si desean :D Para el vestido de María me quise inspirar en la idea de todo el tiempo que vivió en el ARK (En la línea de tiempo original de Sonic) así que por eso lo hice lo más cósmico que mi pequeño cerebro pudo idear XD!**

 **Bien, en el siguiente capítulo Silver hará mucha aparición y en especial nuestra pareja principal! No se pierdan el final de esta velada.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	13. Una Última Pieza

**Me alegra mucho que les gustara el capítulo anterior, y confió que este les gustará aún más. Gracias a todos por su apoyo, así que sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 13.**

* * *

Capítulo 13: Una Última Pieza

Terminaron en el inmenso jardín de la Reina Aleena, en donde podría despejar sus ideas. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado como en ese momento. No era su costumbre llamar la atención, menos el de las damiselas de la corte. Shadow aún sentía su rostro enrojecer al recordar la mirada fijas de todas las damas de la corte.

–Realmente me engañaste– habló la eriza captando su atención –Eres un excelente bailarín.

–No fue adrede– respondió Shadow desviándole la mirada, avergonzado.

Shadow había recordado algo de su vida pasada nuevamente. Un baile, uno en donde yacía sentado muy aburrido mientras todos festejaban por algo que no estaba seguro qué era, y junto con esa memoria, tediosas y exigentes clases de baile. Si él realmente era un asesino ¿por qué es que había tomado algo como clases de baile? Su pasado ahora se miraba aún más confuso que antes.

–Fue perfecto– habló María sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, recordándole que aún la sostenía.

–Lo sient…

–No– dijo ella sin dejarlo soltarse de su agarre. –Me gusta.

–María…

–¿A ti no?– interrumpió María su alegato. Shadow desvió la mirada ante su pregunta.

–Te vas a casar– le recordó –No importa si me gusta o no– indicó sonrojado. No era importante lo que su tacto ocasionara en él –Suéltame por favor.

María se quedó en silencio. Asintió con la cabeza dejando ir su mano lentamente mientras un cumulo de lágrimas pronto se almacenaron en sus ojos. Ella no había decidido casarse con aquel erizo que le era totalmente un desconocido. Si pudiera elegir, hubiese elegido a alguien diferente, alguien fuerte y a la vez dulce, alguien que se preocupara por ella, alguien con quien pudiera contar siempre… alguien como él. María lo vio a los ojos nuevamente, unos que insistían en no verla.

–¿Así es cómo ves?– preguntó con un dejo de tristeza en su voz –¿Cómo la prometida del Príncipe Arturo?

–No te entiendo, ¿Cómo deseas que te mire?– cuestionó Shadow para verla arqueando una ceja.

–¡Como una damisela más!– respondió dejando las lágrimas libres –¿Si yo fuera una damisela más me darías tu mano? ¿O bailarías conmigo?– preguntó ella para luego fijar su vista en la distancia –¿O saldrías conmigo a escondidas a ver el reino?

–¿De qué hablas?

–Como lo hizo Arturo con la dama del lago…– musitó sintiendo el aire acariciar su rostro –Si yo fuera una más del montón, entonces… ¿podrías verme como él la ve a ella?

La vio con aquel labio tembloroso mientras las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas a través de aquel antifaz. No entendía ¿acaso a ella le gustaba el príncipe?, ¿estaba celosa de Amelia? Shadow sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago, un sentimiento cálido y desbordante muy parecido al enojo y a su deseo de poseer algo con fuerza. Shadow bufó molesto intentando disimular su creciente enojo.

–Por supuesto que no– espetó molesto, provocando que ella lo viera con una inmensa tristeza en su mirar al igual que sorpresa. –Si fueras una damisela más yo…– calló ante la imagen que cruzó por su mente. Sonrojándose con intensidad.

–¿Tú qué?– preguntó María acercándose a él y dejando sólo un paso de distancia entre ambos. Sus ojos zafiro brillaron en la noche estrellada; sus lágrimas resplandecieron bajo la luz de la luna provocando en él un palpitar acelerado.

–…Te vería como la más hermosa criatura del planeta– completó sonrojado –Me permitiría tomar de tu mano– indicó sosteniendo su mano con suavidad acercándola a él como en aquel vals de minutos atrás –Acariciar tu cabello sin temor– habló con su otra mano apartando uno de los mechones que cubrían parcialmente su rostro –Y…

Ginebra se puso en puntitas para acercar sus labios con los de él en suave beso, sintiendo una onda eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. La princesa lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados viendo como él se dejaba llevar, haciendo que ella rodeara su cuello con sus brazos afirmando su agarre y pegándose aún más a él. No le importaba lo que sucediera después, ni lo que su padre había dicho o lo que podría decir el Rey Uther si los encontrará. Por una noche, ella se daría el permiso para sentir lo que quisiese sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Se separó de él con lentitud aún sintiendo el suave tacto de sus labios sobre los de ella viendo aún aquella expresión de asombro y mejillas sonrojadas del erizo negro.

–Hoy soy una damisela cualquiera– murmuró la eriza tomando apenas el suficiente espacio.

–No, no lo eres– le recordó retrocediendo un par de pasos percatándose de lo que acaba de permitir que ocurriera –Y yo no soy lo que tú crees que soy…

–Pero…

–Lo lamento María– interrumpió. Shadow la vio una última vez suspirando con pesar. Esto se estaba complicando más de lo que le gustaría –Me iré mañana por la mañana.

–¡No!, por favor no lo hagas– suplicó. Shadow le desvió la mirada, había permanecido demasiado tiempo ya.

–Lo lamento, yo…

–Si yo te prometo enamorarme del Príncipe Arturo, y ser feliz a su lado ¿te quedarías conmigo?– preguntó ella sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse nuevamente –Si te prometo no decir nada sobre hoy… ¿permanecerías a mi lado?

Shadow chasqueó la lengua en señal de molestia halándola hacia él para abrazarla con fuerza. No, no quería eso, pero sabía perfectamente que tampoco podía tenerla. Shadow cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose en sus adentros por aquellas emociones que empezaban a recorrer cada fibra de su ser.

–Hago esto por tu bien– habló el erizo negro sin soltarla –¿Acaso no lo vez?

–Quiero estar contigo, no me interesa cómo.

Shadow la tomó de los hombros separándola un poco de él para verla a los ojos, aquellos ojos inocentes y húmedos.

–¿No lo entiendes? Soy una sombra, ninguna luz me alumbrará nunca, ni siquiera la tuya. Si me sigues, jamás verás la luz del día… sólo oscuridad y desgracia por tu camino.

María tomó el faldón de su hermoso vestido estrujándolo con fuerza. Eso no podía se cierto, no conocía a nadie más noble que él.

–Perdóname…– murmuró María –Pero me enamore de una sombra, y si he de vagar en las tinieblas para que mi corazón sienta la calidez de tu mano… Entonces que así sea.

0-0-0-0-0

Se quedó un tanto sorprendida, debido a que los habitantes del Reino de Tolosa estaban en guerra con el de Bragas, el reino de la Princesa Ginebra. ¿Estaba bien que él estuviera aquí? Nimue buscó con la mirada a Shadow, se sentía insegura, algo en sus adentros le decía que corría peligro, sin embargo no pudo ubicarlo en ningún lado.

–Imagino que se preguntará ¿qué hace alguien como yo aquí?– preguntó el caballero de armadura de metal.

–Este… yo…

–Lady Nimue no tiene que temer– dijo el erizo plateado con una sonrisa galante –Al igual que Sir Shadow he huido del Reino de Tolosa en busca de refugio de la guerra.

–¿Eh?– exclamó con asombro. ¿Cómo sabía que Shadow pertenecía a ese reino, acaso lo conocía? –Tú… ¿Conoces a Shadow?

–De vista– respondió sonriente. –Por eso me impresionó verlo por aquí.

–Sí… es el guardián de la Princesa Ginebra.

–Eso explicaría su presencia en el castillo– habló con un tono de voz divertido –¿Y por qué él aceptaría un trabajo tan bajo como ese?

–¿Tan bajo?– repitió Nimue sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda. No sentía que era correcto hablar sobre Shadow con un desconocido –Creo que no entiendo.

–Sabes quién es él, ¿no es cierto?

–Él… él es un soldado de guerra– respondió Nimue a baja voz.

–¿Soldado?– repitió Silver confundido –¿Él ha dicho eso?

Nimue vio de reojo a sus espaldas en busca de ayuda, de quien fuera. Algo le decía que no debía de hablar con él respecto a Shadow, pero a la vez él podía llegar a saber sobre el misterioso pasado del erizo negro. Nimue lo vio nuevamente intentando pronunciar las miles de preguntas en su cabeza, pero acallando nuevamente, tal vez no era una buena idea.

–Tienes preguntas para mí, ¿no es cierto?– inquirió Silver esbozando una cálida sonrisa. –Adelante, pregunta.

–No es eso… es que…– murmuró indecisa. Nimue suspiró resignada asintiendo con la cabeza. Era una buena oportunidad para indagar en el pasado de él –Bien… ¿Sabes tú quién es él?

Silver se acercó a su oreja con aquella sonrisa pintada en sus labios y actitud cordial –…¿Hablas de Lancelot?– susurró en su oído cual secreto provocando que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Silver tomó distancia de ella nuevamente viéndola con aquella expresión tranquila y serena. ¿Cómo sabía su verdadero nombre? Aparte de ella, nadie más conocía el nombre real de Shadow.

–¿Cómo tú…

–¿Por qué Shadow?– cuestionó él interrumpiéndola –Por tu expresión sé que sabes que ese no es su nombre, entonces ¿por qué Shadow?

–Deberás de preguntárselo tú– respondió evasiva –Él lo eligió.

–Entiendo…– murmuró pensativo –¿Y dime, qué tipo de información buscan aquí con la princesa?

–¿Eh?, ¿Cómo sabes…

–¡Lamento la tardanza!– interrumpió el erizo azul la platica. –Yo… Oh, lo lamento, ¿Interrumpo algo?– preguntó Sonic al ver al erizo plateado.

–Su majestad– dijo Silver con una reverencia –No, sólo hablábamos de la maravillosa fiesta de compromiso– le sonrió divertido –Por cierto, me gustaría conocer a la Princesa Ginebra ¿sabe dónde se encuentra ahora?

Nimue lo vio extrañada, esa no había sido su tema de conversación. ¿Acaso no quería que Sonic supiera sobre lo que hablaban? ¿Eso la convertía en cómplice de algo?

–Ah… no, creo que salió un momento al jardín– respondió Sonic.

–Oh, ya veo. En fin, disfruten la fiesta. Con su permiso.

Nimue lo vio perderse entre la multitud y ahora cientos de preguntas venían a su cabeza. ¿Cómo él sabía sobre la información que él y ella habían venido a buscar? ¿Quién era él? Ni siquiera podía preguntarle a Shadow ya que aunque fueran conocidos como él afirmaba sabía que Shadow no lo recordaría.

–¿Está todo bien?– preguntó el erizo azul al notar la mirada perdida de la eriza rosa.

–Sí, es sólo que… no, no importa– dijo moviendo su cabeza sutilmente de un lado a otro.

–¿Deseas que te deje a solas con él?

–¡Por supuesto que no!– respondió rápidamente sonrojada –De hecho me alegra que hayas venido, me sentía un tanto incómoda.

–¿La gran dama del lago incómoda?, no lo creo– dijo con una sonrisa.

– _Esta será la última pieza de esta_ _noche, por favor, todos tomen sus parejas_ – escucharon ambos decir. Ambos se vieron a los ojos sonriendo casi involuntariamente.

–¿Qué dices, serías mi pareja esta noche?– preguntó el erizo azul estirando su mano a manera de invitación.

–Sólo si prometes hacerme pasar una noche inolvidable– le sonrió ella divertida dándole la mano.

Sonic le sonrió de regresó sosteniendo su mano con un agarre firme asintiendo con la cabeza. –Es una promesa– susurró con una mirada de dulzura en su rostro. Amy se sonrojó intensamente ante el dulce gesto ampliando su sonrisa. Sujetó su mano con fuerza sintiendo como él la rodeaba con sus brazos posicionándose prontamente en medio del salón, todos le daban espacio al príncipe y a su misteriosa pareja. El suave vals le dio a él la partida de inicio meciéndose suavemente siguiendo ella su ritmo en un principio un poco torpe, pues era la primera vez que ella bailaba algo como un vals, o algo en general. –Sólo déjate llevar– le indicó haciendo que sus músculos antes tensos se relajaran poco a poco. Sonic la pegó a su cuerpo haciendo que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho meciéndose suavemente con la música. Cerró sus ojos dejando que él guiará sus pasos según los acordeones tocaban exquisitamente aquella pieza de música. Sonic la separó delicadamente de él sonriéndole con dulzura. Nimue giró sobre sí misma guiada de la mano de él sobre su cabeza sintiendo por un instante que ambos se encontraban solos en aquel enorme salón. Nimue sonrió ampliamente entiendo de mejor manera el baile que llevaban acabo y pronto fluir maravillosamente junto a su compañero. No era únicamente mover el cuerpo de determinada manera, era poner tu corazón en la danza que se llevaba acabo.

–¿Ves? No es difícil– habló él tomando su cintura nuevamente.

–Tengo un gran maestro– dijo la eriza sonrosada. –Esto es muy hermoso…

–¿Acaso no tenían bailes de donde vienes?

–No realmente– negó con la cabeza. –Gracias por invitarme– le sonrió –Extrañaré esto cuando tenga que irme…– recordó entristeciendo la mirada.

–¿Irte?– preguntó él con asombro.

–Sonic, yo debo de hablar contigo… el día en el estanque yo…

La música se detuvo dando por concluida la melodía haciendo que los invitados aplaudieran a la gran orquesta, interrumpiendo lo que tenía por decir.

–Ahora, el Príncipe Arturo tiene unas palabras que decir a su prometida.

Sonic abrió su ojos por completo con sorpresa ante la noticia de su padre. Todos voltearon a verle, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo. Amy retrocedió un par de pasos, desviando la mirada. Recordando su lugar en ese baile de máscaras –Ve… tu prometida querrá escucharte– murmuró caminando fuera del lugar. Sonic estiró su mano en un intento de pararla, pero una mano firme sobre su hombro lo hizo detenerse. Era Percival, quien lo miraba con tristeza –Su majestad– dijo dándole a entender que el Rey lo esperaba. Sonic suspiró pesadamente asintiendo con la cabeza. Inventaría algo en el camino, no sabía que debía de proclamar su "amor" a la desconocida que sería su esposa.

Llegó donde sus padres estaban, sin embargo su prometida no parecía estar en ningún lado, hasta que Gawain llegó apresurado al salón y detrás de él la eriza de púas doradas quien caminaba desganada.

–Ahora sí, hijo, tus palabras– insistió su padre haciéndolo molestar.

–Bien, gracias a todos por venir– sonrió forzadamente –Este matrimonio representará una alianza que terminara con la guerra y…– calló al ver a Amy de espectadora. Desde su lugar lograba distinguir la mirada triste que aún permanecía en sus ojos. Sonic vio de reojo a su madre quien le sonreía disimuladamente alentándolo –… y quiero decirles a todos, que sin lugar a duda no he conocido a una eriza más especial como la que tengo hoy enfrente de mí– sonrió imperceptiblemente llamando la atención de la eriza rosa, quien entendió pronto a quién iban dirigidas esas palabras sonrojándose –Podría enumerar a detalle cada una de sus cualidades que la hacen ser la increíble damisela que es, pero creo que no hace falta. Desde que la conocí supe que había algo especial en ella y doy gracias al cielo por poder honrarme con su presencia– habló con una gran sonrisa.

Ginebra lo vio extrañada, no creía que realmente su futuro esposo pensará eso. Notaba su mirada fija en un punto exacto mientras hablaba viendo a la eriza rosa sonreír con dulzura al escucharlo hablar elocuente.

–… Es por eso– murmuró para sí.

–Un brindis, por ti– habló el erizo tomando una copa de vino y elevándola al aire –Por el fin de la guerra– concluyó viendo a Ginebra al fin, dándole a entender que eso último si iba dirigido hacia ella.

–Por el fin de la guerra– asintió ella seriamente.

–¡Por el fin de la guerra!– gritaron los invitados al unísono.

0-0-0-0-0

El equidna había llegado a interrumpirlos llevándosela lejos de él. Shadow agradecía al cielo que no hubiese llegado antes, o sabía que se hubiese metido en muchos problemas, por no decir que seguramente lo hubieran colgado o torturado por meterse con la futura esposa del erizo azul.

–Así que ahora eres caballero, ¿eh, Lancelot?– escuchó una voz a sus espaldas sintiendo un sudor frío recorrer sus sienes volteándose al acto. Recostado en el marco de la puerta vio a un erizo plateado vistiendo una armadura de metal. –¿Por qué?– preguntó frunciendo el ceño viéndolo con intensidad.

Shadow vio aquellos ojos intensos, esa mirada… él conocía esa mirada.

–¿De dónde te conozco?– logró preguntar el erizo negro confundido.

–¿Uh?– exclamó viéndolo extrañado –¿No sabes quién soy?

Shadow le desvió la mirada, él sabía que lo conocía, o al menos su otro yo lo conoció. Era el erizo que tenía tan presente en aquel vago recuerdo. El que lo miraba con una expresión de odio puro y aquella espada sangrienta en su mano, aquella frase que aún recorría su mente _"¡¿Quién te crees tú para decirme qué hacer ser inferior?!"_ recordó _"¡Tú castigo será la muerte!"_ Era él, estaba seguro que era él a quien había sentenciado en un pasado distante.

–Mmm… ¿será acaso que haz perdido la memoria?– preguntó Silver divertido. El erizo negro le desvió la mirada ante sus palabras –Wow, no lo puedo creer– habló divertido –Entonces, ¿A qué has venido aquí?– cuestionó –¿O simplemente quieres un poco de oro del rey?

–¡Claro que no!– respondió con rapidez –Tuve un accidente tiempo atrás– explicó de mala gana –No tengo recuerdos mi pasado… no los necesarios– indicó con una clara expresión de molesta –Pero tú pareces conocerme bien.

–No realmente– negó Silver con la cabeza –Verás, yo conocí a Lancelot, pero no sé quién es este Shadow– dijo con una falsa expresión de tristeza –Sin embargo me intrigas y aunque no lo creas tu cabeza tiene mucho valor en el mercado…– indicó sonriendo con maldad –¿Debo de matarte ahora o después?

–¿Acaso buscas venganza?– sonrió el erizo negro prepotente –Si no mal recuerdo te vencí una vez.

Silver abrió sus ojos de golpe cambiando aquella expresión divertida por una de enfado e ira desmedida.

–¡No te atrevas a subestimarme!– gritó alzando una mano haciendo que sus ojos brillasen con fuerza lanzando al erizo negro por los aires. –Yo te enseñare a…– calló de golpe al notar una presencia a sus espaldas. –¡Bien!– gritó Silver molesto viéndolo chocar contras una de las estatuas de mármol –Parece que mi tiempo aquí terminó– dijo con una expresión de molestia –Nos veremos después Lancelot, más pronto de lo que imaginas…

* * *

 **Poco a poco la vida de Shadow saldrá a la luz y muy pronto sabremos sobre su pasado. Bien, tuve muchos reviews en donde me dijeron que se quedaron con la armonía de ver/ leer a Sonic y Amy bailar así que aquí les traje la pieza. Buscar la canción perfecta fue muy complicado, pero al final la encontré. La pieza maestra de este vals fue un Soundtrack de una película que me gusta mucho llamada Nausica, la canción se llama: The Road of the Valley. Para los curiosos la podrán ver en mi fanpage.**

 **¡Ok! Como verán el amor entre Shadow y María a despertado y el de Sonic hacia Amy está empezando a calentar XD! Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y estén atentos al siguiente capítulo: The Shadows of my Past (Las sombras de mi pasado) por lo pronto espero mi musa siga como hasta ahora para seguir actualizando cada semana :D Sin más que decir, Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	14. The Shadows of my Past

Capítulo 14: The Shadows of my Past

Lo encontraron casi en la madrugada cuando el sereno de la misma rociaba cada planta. Estaba inconsciente, cerca de una estatua destruida, aún sin saber qué había pasado. Ginebra había sido quien, después de la fiesta, había empezado a buscar por su caballero.

Lo llevaron al hala de medicina, en donde una murciélago se encontraba descansando. No la había visto antes, pero ella parecía que a ella sí, pues al entrar le esbozó una media sonrisa, divertida. Ginebra frunció el ceño incomoda, pues sentía un mal presentimiento estando a su alrededor pero en ese momento eso no le era importante, Shadow lo era. Ginebra observaba al erizo quien tenía una gran herida en la cabeza, la cual sangraba profusamente.

–Algo me dice que amanecerá con un gran dolor de cabeza ¿no lo crees?– preguntó la murciélago sonriente, a lo cual ella no respondió. No compartía su sentido del humor –Y dime… ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

–No lo sabemos– respondió Ginebra cortante –Lo encontramos así.

–¿En serio?– inquirió con una falsa sorpresa –¿Me pregunto quién sería tan fuerte como para hacerle algo como esto, y además tener algo en contra de él?– preguntó sin obtener respuesta de la eriza de púas doradas –¿Quién tendría tantos conflictos y no sería castigado si se enteraran?, Algo como un caballero o alguien de la nobleza sería ¿no lo crees?

Ginebra abrió sus ojos por completo observando a la murciélago. La imagen del Príncipe Arturo cruzó velozmente su mente y la última discusión que habían tenido, sobre Shadow y su obvio rechazo a éste. ¿Él habría hecho algo como eso?

–Pero no me prestes atención– sonrió Rouge divertida –Es decir, qué teoría tan loca la mía ¿no es cierto?

Ginebra frunció el ceño molesta dando media vuelta saliendo a prisa de la habitación mientras Tikal aún curaba las heridas del erizo inconsciente. Rouge sonrió satisfecha, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

–No deberías de sugerir cosas como esas– habló Tikal vendando la herida del erizo.

–Yo no dije nada, ¿O acaso conoces de alguien que le moleste la presencia del erizo negro?- preguntó divertida.

–Crear problemas en el castillo no es algo bueno– regañó –Esta es la razón por la que Sir Gawain no te permite salir a ningún lado.

–Claro, mientras él no se percate– respondió Rouge confiada –Porque le guste o no, no puede controlarme todo el tiempo.

–¿Cómo en la fiesta?– respondió Tikal viéndola con intensidad.

–Sólo quería probar la deliciosa comida, eso no tiene nada de malo, ¿cierto?

–Lo tiene si lastimas a otros miembros del castillo.

–No me estarás echando la culpa por esto– dijo Rouge ofendida –Con mi ala en este estado, ¿realmente crees que podría hacer algo como esto a un caballero tan fuerte?– preguntó sin obtener respuesta –Aunque claro, yo soy muy buena recolectando información y puede que haya visto quien sí lo hizo.

–¿Lo sabes?– preguntó la equidna admirada –Entonces deberías de informarle a la princesa que…

–¿No lo hice ya?- interrumpió victoriosa –Además yo no le debo nada a esa princesa, ¿por qué ayudarla?

–Ellos te han ofrecido ayuda médica y tú…

–Corrección, el Príncipe de este lugar me ayudó y ese guardián de pacotilla– le cortó –¿Ella qué ha hecho por mí?

–Si ella dispusiera podría echarte a patadas de aquí– escucharon una grave voz interrumpir la conversación. Gawain cerró la puerta detrás de él con fuerza viendo de manera desaprobatoria a la murciélago –¿Podrías dejarnos a solas Sor Tikal?

–Muy bien– asintió terminando de ajustar las vendas, saliendo de la habitación.

–¿He de recordarte que estás aquí por la generosidad de su majestad y de que de quien hablas es su futura esposa?

Rouge rió divertida ante las palabras de él. Lo vio de manera pícara caminando con un movimiento sensual hacia él, provocando que Gawain retrocediera un paso sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo por el cambio repentino de la actitud de la murciélago. Rouge colocó una mano sobre su pecho en su pulida armadura acariciándola suavemente con su dedo índice, viéndolo con una mirada intensa y provocativa, desconcertándolo, paralizándolo sin poder reaccionar.

–Pues yo sé que la princesa ha estado jugando con el erizo negro a espaldas del príncipe– le susurró con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro –Y que al erizo negro le gusta sus atenciones.

–¿Qué?– exclamó Gawain retrocediendo un par de pasos alejándose de su tacto.

–¿Por qué crees que le importa tanto un simple caballero?– preguntó Rouge juguetona.

–Lo que dices le costaría la cabeza a Shadow– indicó aún anonadado por la noticia.

–Oh no, eso no estaría bien ¿no es cierto?– dijo Rouge viendo de reojo al erizo negro fingiendo preocupación –Te propongo un trato, déjame salir de esta habitación y yo reuniré toda la información que me pidas ¿trato?– preguntó estirando su mano para cerrar el pacto.

–¿Qué tipo de información?

–Como qué hace aquí realmente la dama del lago y Shadow, ya que, no están aquí por el bienestar de la Princesa Ginebra– explicó –Ellos tienen otras intenciones.

–¿Otras intenciones?– repitió el equidna con preocupación –¿Qué tipo de intenciones?

–Déjame salir y lo descubriré… ¿trato?

–…Trato– asintió con un apretón de manos.

0-0-0-0-0

Caminaba con Tails hablando armoniosamente sobre el baile de la noche anterior, aunque su amigo estaba preocupado por como la relación de él y Amy se estaba desarrollando y no estaba seguro que fuese algo bueno. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo el resonar de unos tacones llamaron la atención de ambos. Caminando hacia ellos con una expresión dura la Princesa Ginebra se dirigía hacia ellos, desconcertándolos a ambos.

–¿Algún problema Princesa?– preguntó Sonic al notar la expresión de su prometida.

–Necesito hablar contigo, ahora– ordenó molesta.

Sonic frunció el ceño molesto por la arrogancia de la eriza. No le gustaba su tono de voz hacia él.

–Como podrás ver estoy ocupado en este momento con el joven Miles– se negó. Sonic podría ser alguien muy cooperativo, sólo si le sabía cómo tratar. Ordenarle a un príncipe no era la mejor manera de conseguir su ayuda.

–Esto no puede esperar, tiene que se **ahora** – ordenó Ginebra impaciente.

Sonic bufó molesto –Si tienes algo que decir, puedes hacerlo aquí, después de todo Miles es mi mayor confidente.

–Bien, como quieras– accedió –¿Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste?– preguntó con su ira contenida.

–¿Hacer, de qué hablas?– inquirió Sonic confundido.

–¡¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimarlo?!– soltó al fin la eriza de púas doradas con sus ojos aguosos.

–¿De qué estás hablando?

–¡De Shadow!– respondió iracunda –¡Te advertí que dejarás a mi caballero en paz!

–¿Shadow?– se involucró Tails sin entender qué pasaba, viendo a Sonic confundido. –¿Qué sucede con él?

–Él lo lastimó, y ahora está inconsciente en la enfermería– culpó Ginebra.

–¡¿Qué?!– exclamaron Sonic y Tails al mismo tiempo.

–¡Yo no le hice nada a ese erizo de pacotilla!– se defendió molesto el príncipe.

–Nadie más tenía algún motivo para lastimarlo, sólo tú– acusó Ginebra molesta.

–Sonic, ¿Es acaso eso cierto?– preguntó Tails.

–Claro que no– negó rápidamente –Es decir, no me agrada pero…

–¡Eso no te da derecho de lastimarlo!

Sonic la vio con una expresión fría haciendo que Ginebra desviara la mirada ante la imponente de él.

–Tails, me dejarías a solas con la princesa un momento– pidió con una voz fría y serena.

Tails asintió con timidez, odiaba ver esa faceta fría y sin emociones de Sonic, era obvio que estaba molesto y que estaba intentando de controlarse, cual príncipe lo haría. Se despidió con una breve reverencia y salió del lugar observando como Sonic tomaba del brazo a la princesa llevándola a una de las habitaciones del palacio y cerrándola con fuerza detrás de sí con fuerza. Eso no se miraba bien.

0-0-0-0-0

Ginebra se soltó de su agarre retrocediendo varios pasos de él sintiéndose indefensa y pidiendo ahora más que nunca que su caballero estuviera bien para defenderla. Sonic caminó con un aspecto imponente y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala.

–Toma asiento por favor.

–Estoy bien parada– se rehusó.

– **Toma** asiento– ordenó el erizo azul.

Ginebra se sentó lo más alejada que pudo viendo la puerta a sus espaldas pensando cómo huir de ser necesario.

–No conozco tu relación con tu caballero y la verdad es que no me importa– indicó viéndola con aquella mirada fría y despiadada –Pero he de decirte que su vida o permanencia en mi castillo me es de ninguna importancia y si he permitido que se quede es únicamente por la dama de lago, no por ti.

–¿Hablas de **Amy**?– preguntó en tono de reclamo.

–Sé perfectamente que este matrimonio arreglado no te alegra más que a mí, por consiguiente lo que hagas o no me es irrelevante, así como espero que sea de igual manera para ti– respondió fríamente –¿O deseas que empiece a controlarte y verificar qué haces y con quién estás a cada momento?

–Claro que no– respondió Ginebra desviando la mirada.

Un silencio incómodo llegó como espectador, provocando que la tensión en la habitación aumentara. Ginebra mantenía su mirada en su regazo, mientras sentía la intensa de Arturo.

–Respóndeme algo ¿yo te gusto?– preguntó Arturo rompiendo el hielo.

–Eres mi prometido, no por elección. Lo lamento– negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

–¿Y qué tal Shadow?– preguntó con cierto tono macabro –¿Él sí es de tu elección?

Ginebra sintió sus mejillas enrojecer viéndolo fijamente. Un trago pesado recorrió su garganta sin poder responder. ¿Él lo sabía?, ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Eran tan obvia como lo era él? Permaneció en silencio, sintiendo que si hablaba se condenaría sin importar qué dijese.

–Como dije antes no me interesa tu relación con él, entiendo cómo funcionan estos matrimonios arreglados, y no esperaba conseguir más que simpatía o tal vez cariño en algún futuro de tu parte– indicó el erizo azul muy tranquilamente –Pero…– habló con un tono de voz amenazadora –No tolerare que me acusen de cosas que no he hecho. Si deseará lastimar a Shadow lo haría apropiadamente, en un duelo de caballeros, el cual si no mal recuerdo pospuse por las lluvias.

Ginebra dirigió su mirada a su regazo, pensativa. Si él no era el culpable, ¿quién podría haber sido tan fuerte como ocasionarle ese daño a Shadow?

–No entiendo quién pudo haberlo hecho– murmuró Ginebra cabizbaja sintiendo sus ojos aguarse nuevamente. –Cuando dijeron que tuvo que ser alguien que sabría que no sería castigado, yo pensé…

–¿No ser castigado?– interrumpió Arturo perplejo –¿Acaso estás loca?– sonrió burlesco –¿Sabes lo que haría mi padre si supiera que el gran heredero de la corona hizo algo poco honorable como eso?

–Bueno…

–Recibiría un castigo peor que la muerte– respondió –Podrá no agradarme Shadow, pero no significa que haría algo como eso. Si me lo preguntas parece algo que hubiese hecho alguien que tuviera asuntos pendientes con él, y ese no podría ser yo. Me guste o no ha ayudado mucho por aquí.

Ginebra sonrió sutilmente ante su comentario. Se había apresurado a hacer conclusiones por lo que alguien le había insinuado.

–Lo lamento… no tuve que tomar conclusiones apresuradamente– sonrió con un dejo tristeza –No tengo mucho material para reina ¿cierto?

–Eso no es cierto, tienes más material de realeza que yo– apaciguó el erizo –Una vez que llegues al trono todo se vuelve más claro, o eso dice mi madre.

–Gracias…

–Y no te preocupes, Shadow despertará, y una vez que lo haga nos dirá qué pasó. Mientras eso sucede, me encargaré de buscar pistas personalmente. Él estará bien.

Ginebra asintió sintiendo cómo una lágrima fugitiva rodaba por su mejilla. Era la primera vez que Arturo era considerado con ella o cálido en cualquier caso. Al menos sabía que su futuro esposo no era un ogro… no del todo.

– Sé que así será.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió los ojos, sudando frío. Su respiración era acelerada y sentía su cabeza arder. ¿Dónde estaba?, Shadow se puso torpemente en pie desubicado. Observó a su alrededor un habitación oscura con un fuerte olor a alcohol, un olor que llegaba ser ofensivo para su nariz.

– _Yo iré…–_ escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro, iluminado tenuemente con la luz de un par de velas. Él conocía esa voz. La puerta se abrió dejando entrar el resplandor de la luminosidad exterior. –¿Shadow?, ¡Oh!, ¿qué haces de pie?

–Amelia…– murmuró al reconocer a la eriza rosa quien corría hacia él. Sus piernas flaquearon haciéndolo caer. La eriza lo tomó de los hombros evitando su caída recostándolo con dificultad sobre su regazo.

–¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!– indicó alarmada –¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

–Es mi culpa…– susurró sintiendo su cabeza palpitar –Todo esto es mi culpa, ellos tenía razón.

–¿Ellos?

–Galahad tenía razón…– dijo cerrando sus ojos con pesar.

–¿Quién es…

–Yo cause esta guerra… lo recuerdo todo– completó cayendo inconsciente nuevamente.

* * *

 **Sé que esté capítulo fue algo corto, pero como les dije en mi fanpage, subiría capítulo sí o sí! Así que agradeciéndoles su paciencia, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Bien, en el siguiente capítulo sabremos los detalles del pasado de Shadow, y tendremos la visita de alguien especial en el palacio. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo, hasta entonces, Kat fuera.**


	15. Al Descubierto

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza. La excusa de hoy: algo llamado universidad. Jajaja bueno, por fin tuve un respiro y termine el capítulo ¡wuju! La verdad es que lo había empezado cuando termine el anterior pero por falta de tiempo no había podido completarlo. Bien, sin más bla bla bla, los dejo con el capítulo 15, espero les guste :D**

* * *

Capítulo 15: Al Descubierto

La observaba divertido, con una expresión apacible en su rostro, mientras la mariposa revoloteaba a su alrededor. Los colores vivaces amarillentos y naranjas le recordaban a su antiguo hogar, en donde un sentimiento desbordante de paz lo inundaban, en tiempos mejores… antes de la guerra.

–¿Qué haces?– escuchó el erizo decir a sus espaldas.

–Relajándome un poco antes de mi gran aparición– respondió Silver creando pequeñas burbujas mentales donde encerraba a la mariposa para jugar con ella.

–Bien, he logrado tener el permiso del guardián para salir y "reunir información para él"– indicó la murciélago.

–¿Y cómo está tu ala?– preguntó Silver viéndola de reojo.

Rouge sonrió estirando ambas alas y así alzar el vuelo. –Mucho mejor desde hace dos días; aunque claro, debo de fingir para poder seguir en el castillo.

–Bien– asintió el erizo complacido –¿Y sabes qué tipo de información le darás al equidna?

–Eso creo– respondió pensativo –Pero aún no me has dicho, ¿exactamente cuál es tu relación con ese erizo que se hace llamar Shadow?

–Él destruyó mi vida– recordó con resentimiento viendo a la mariposa atrapada en su burbuja, despedazándola en un arranque de ira –Y pienso devolverle el favor– sonrió divertido.

Rouge había conocido a Silver hace casi un año para ese entonces. Al igual que ella, robaba para sobrevivir. Era un erizo plateado despiadado sin corazón, pero a diferencia de ella o de cualquier otro asesino que ella conociera, los ojos de él era diferentes, casi nostálgicos.

En el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse jamás había podido descifrar de dónde había venido o por qué había decido tomar ese estilo de vida errante. A ella, las guerras civiles de varios años atrás le habían arrebatado a sus padres dejándola huérfana a muy temprana edad, y sin padres o familia, debía de robar para sobrevivir, y pronto matar para cobrar las altas recompensas. Un muerto valía más que cualquier joya, aunque en general intentaba limitarse en robar. A diferencia de Silver, quien tenía una gran habilidad para matar de una manera fría y precisa. El destino los había juntado al intentar cobrar la recompensa del mismo blanco, y ella le había ofrecido una sociedad, una que no involucrara tener que matar todo el tiempo para sobrevivir, una idea con la que él había estado de acuerdo. En un principio su mirada se perdía en el horizonte, era serio y unos ojos llenos de tristeza siempre lo acompañaban, con el tiempo esa mirada empezó a desaparecer, y una llena de rencor y apatía tomó su lugar.

–Bien, supongo que no se puede hacer nada más– habló Rouge recostándose sobre el tejado, sintiendo el sol sobre su rostro –Espero que sea una buena recompensa para todo este trabajo. Estoy aburrida de este lugar.

–No puedes quejarte, tienes tres comidas, y vives en el lujo ¿no es lo que buscas?

–No si eso significa que debo de renunciar a mi libertad, y eso tú lo sabes Silver.

Silver la vio de reojo esbozando una sonrisa ante sus palabras, antes de hablar nuevamente:

–Todo terminara muy pronto.

–¿Piensas matarlo?

–Eso sería muy misericordioso– endureció su mirada el erizo –Resulta que nuestro amigo Shadow por fin ha encontrado algo que valora mucho– esbozó una sonrisa dirigiendo su mirada al jardín, en donde la Princesa Ginebra caminaba junto a su institutriz –Y pienso arrebatárselo…

0-0-0-0-0

Llegó muy temprano en la mañana, lo que Shadow le había dicho ayer la había dejado muy perturbada. ¿A qué se refería con que todo era su culpa?, ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiese iniciado la guerra?

Nimue abrió la puerta del ala médica para encontrar una cama vacía. La dama del lago llamó al erizo negro sin éxito alguno, sintiendo la angustia empezar a recorrerla. Salió del castillo en busca Shadow, pero sin éxito. Él no sería capaz de dejarla ahí sola, ¿o sí? Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sintiéndose desesperada y solitaria. Siguió corriendo sin rumbo mientras la ansiedad la seguía de cerca, hasta que logró divisarlo. En el pasillo, sobre aquella alfombra bermellón, se encontraba él, parado admirando un cuadro de la familia real.

–Shadow– murmuró recuperando al aliento y esbozando una sonrisa disimulada. Caminó a prisa hacia él sintiendo un gran alivio al distinguirlo. –Shadow, pensé que tú…

–Lo haré– interrumpió anticipando sus palabras sin verla en ningún momento –Me iré pronto, pero quiero…– calló un momento entristeciendo su mirada –Despedirme.

–¿De qué hablas?– preguntó Nimue siendo presa del pánico nuevamente.

–Lo recuerdo todo Nimue– expresó con calma.

Sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho, uno que ella jamás había sentido antes. Él jamás le había llamado por su nombre, ¿por qué sentía que eso significa que se estaba creando una brecha de distancia entre ambos? Nimue sentía que observaba a un erizo totalmente diferente, ya no miraba a Shadow frente de ella, ya no miraba aquellos ojos de confusión e ira característicos de él, ahora sólo podía distinguir una mirada inexpresiva. La misma que tenía Sonic cuando lo conoció el primer día.

–¿A dónde irás?

–No lo sé– respondió observando nuevamente el cuadro en oleo frente a él –Debo de arreglar las cosas.

–Dijiste que esta guerra había empezado por tu culpa, pero eso no es posible– habló Nimue –Y aunque así fuera, tengo la solución.

–¿La solución?

–¡Sí!– asintió con sonrisa en su rostro –Merlín habló conmigo, él dijo que Sonic era la clave.

–¿El Príncipe Arturo?– repitió con una sonrisa divertida –¿Cómo él podría arreglar todo esto?, ¿Con la boda?

–Pues…– calló borrando la sonrisa de su rostro –No lo sé, dijo que él era la pieza clave para terminar la guerra.

Shadow caminó hacia ella con aquella observándola con una mirada entristecida. Colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros viéndola de una manera indescifrable.

–Sé que encontrarás la manera– murmuró en baja voz –Esa será tu nueva tarea– completó alejándose de ella –Hasta luego, Nimue.

Se quedó ahí, de pie. Viéndolo marchar por el pasillo con aquella aura de desesperanza sobre él. Shadow no había respondido a ninguna pregunta, podía ser tan evasivo como el mismo rey. No entendía por qué deseaba irse, pero tampoco podía obligarlo a quedarse. Posiblemente ahora que recordaba de donde venía sólo deseaba regresar a casa.

Nimue se abrazó a sí misma sollozando en silencio. No quería que se fuera, no quería sentirse sola en el mundo nuevamente.

0-0-0-0-0

Escribió una carta dejándola con suavidad sobre la almohada de ella. Sabía que no podría hablar con María sin evitar que ella cometiera alguna tontería o que lograra convencerle de lo contrario. Shadow suspiró con tristeza, viendo la recamara de ella un última vez, la cual prontamente compartiría con Arturo, ese sentimiento lo hizo fruncir el ceño al acto.

–Esto se acabo– dijo para sí con amargura.

Jamás habían sido nada, pero el beso de aquella noche aún lo perseguía, y la necesidad de verla una última vez era más grande de lo que quisiera.

–Después de lo que hice…– murmuró absorto en la emoción que inundaba su cuerpo –No tengo ningún derecho– habló con pesar mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza.

Shadow salió de la habitación de la princesa con paso apresurado listo para irse definitivamente de aquel castillo. No era seguro quedarse ahí, no para él ni para nadie que lo conociese. Regresaría al lugar de donde había venido e intentaría componer aquello que había roto, si es que había una manera de arreglarlo.

Llegó al vestíbulo en donde vio a Arturo hablando con María obligándolo a parar. Se quedó sin aliento al verla con aquella bella sonrisa sobre su rostro y mechones largos bailar con cada movimiento que hacía. Su corazón latió a prisa, sintiendo el tamboriteo constante en sus oídos. Los sonidos le parecían un eco lejano, casi irreal. Es como si sólo ella existiera en su mundo, olvidando por completo qué debía de hacer, o la culpa que ahora cargaba en sus hombros. Nada pareció importar hasta que escuchó algo.

–Sir Shadow parece haberse recuperado por completo– dijo Arturo con una expresión de alivio en su rostro –Aunque aún no he logrado encontrar pistas de quién pudo haberlo herido de esa forma. Creo que esa información deberá de dárnosla él.

–¡Excelente!– se alegró la eriza dorada –Iré con él enseguida.

–Sor Tikal me informó que la dama del lago se encuentra con él en este momento.

–Oh, no importa yo esperaré a que…– Ginebra calló al distinguirlo parado en lo alto de las escaleras, con su mirada fija en ella, haciéndola ruborizar –¡Shadow!– exclamó con alegría corriendo hacia él.

–¿Uh?– exclamó Sonic al ver la reacción de su prometida, esbozando una sonrisa al distinguir al erizo ya en pie. –Parece que alguien por fin decidió estar en el mundo de los vivos– habló divertido el Príncipe.

A lo que él no respondió. Su mirada se quedó fija en la eriza quien llegaba hacia él para tomar sus manos con afecto y con una mirada rápida inspeccionar que estuviera bien. Un suave rubor bañó sus mejías al sentir nuevamente el cálido tacto de la eriza, y con un movimiento casi involuntario apretar suavemente sus manos, esbozando una amplia sonrisa departe de ella.

–Shadow– susurró tiernamente –Dime, ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Recordó de nuevo al erizo de ojos color ámbar, y la razón de su encuentro, recordándole qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes de encontrarla.

–Marí… Princesa– corrigió velozmente con un amargo sabor en su boca por pronunciar esas palabras –Lo lamento, pero he de informarle que a partir del día de hoy concluyo mis deberes como caballero. He decidido marcharme– dijo con tanta seriedad como pudo –Si me disculpa– indicó soltándose de su agarre en contra de su voluntad y bajando las escaleras a prisa en un intento de no escuchar nada más por parte de ella.

Sonic y María lo vieron con sorpresa a lo cual él solo aceleró su paso en un intento de llegar a la salida, no quería dar más explicaciones, no quería más problemas. Debía de irse.

–¡ _Shadow por favor_!– escuchó la voz de Nimue a sus espaldas junto con el apresurado caminar de ella. No quiso ver atrás, no quería ver a María o a Nimue, sólo quería marcharse. –¡Shadow!- gritó Nimue de nuevo acelerando su marcha sin éxito para que se detuviera –¡LANCELOT!

De pronto todo quedó en silencio. El erizo negro detuvo su marcha de golpe a tan sólo unos pasos de la puerta de madera frente a él. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre… su nombre. Sintió la mirada de asombro de Sonic y María sobre él, sin atreverse a verlos.

Un ambiente de tensión empezó a generarse con gran rapidez envolviendo a todos los presentes. Ni el sonido de las aves madrugadoras de ese día podía escucharse, únicamente el latir acelerado de su corazón en sus oídos. Shadow no pudo seguir, se quedó a la expectativa de qué pasaría.

–…¿Qué dijiste?– habló el Príncipe Arturo al fin, volteando a ver a Nimue.

Amy vio la cara de asombro de Sonic y el pánico la abrazó con fuerza. Sólo quería que se detuviera, y había dicho lo único que tal vez no debía de haber dicho, aunque no estaba segura del por qué. Amy empezó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente desviando la mirada sin responder nada.

La mirada de Sonic regresó al erizo negro, quien no había movido un músculo luego de lo que Amy había dicho. Era casi irreal lo que veían sus ojos.

–¿Tú eres Lancelot?– inquirió el erizo azul caminado a él con cautela, a lo cual él no respondió, únicamente apretó sus puños con fuerzas.

–No, eso no… eso no es cierto– respondió Ginebra en su lugar, sonriendo forzadamente –Él es Shadow, él es sólo un erizo campesino, ¿no es cierto?

–¿Cuál es el problema?– preguntó Nimue con timidez –Es sólo un nombre…

El erizo negro los volteó a ver al fin, observando cómo Arturo caminaba hacia él con cautela, casi analizando a su oponente. Suspiró profundamente dejando que el silencio respondiera por él.

–¿O debería de decirte Príncipe Lancelot?– preguntó Sonic viéndolo con intensidad.

–¿Príncipe?– repitió Nimue con asombro –No, no, él no es un príncipe, él es un soldado de guerra– se apresuró a explicar corriendo escaleras abajo.

–¡Eres el culpable de esta maldita guerra ¿no es cierto?!– acusó Sonic provocando que Amy detuviera su marcha viéndolo con asombro. Lancelot le desvió la mirada con pesar, sin emitir palabra alguna.

–¿Eres la razón por la cual Sir Lamorak murió en batalla?– preguntó la eriza dorada recordando a su antiguo caballero. –¡¿Por la que mi abuelo murió?!– acusó Ginebra sintiendo las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas.

–…¿De Merlín?– susurró Nimue provocando en él una expresión de culpa imposible de ocultar.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo espectador. Lancelot inhaló profundamente antes de poder armarse de valor para responder la tormenta de preguntas que lo bombardeaban en ese momento.

–Sí… de todos ellos y más– habló el erizo negro al fin.

–Lancelot, Príncipe de Tolosa, estás acusado de traición ante Reino de Bragas y Camelot– indicó Sonic desenvainando su espada –Y por lo mismo serás enviado al calabozo hasta que el Rey decida su sentencia.

Shadow lo observó con asombro, realmente pensaban condenarlo en un reino lejano. No podía permitirlo, él debía de salir de ahí, debía de regresar a Tolosa; y sólo había una forma de hacerlo. Esbozó una media sonrisa y su mirada, antes apagada y culpable, adquirió un brillo diferente, casi temible.

–No lo creo– negó Lancelot divertido desenvainando su espada por igual. –Debo de regresar a Tolosa, y un erizo de segunda como tú no va impedírmelo.

–¿Deseas pelear contra mí?– retó el erizo azul sonriendo.

–¿Pelea?, tú serás más como un simple calentamiento– se burló viendo despectivamente.

–¡Qué así sea entonces!

Sonic se abalanzó sobre el erizo negro con su espada haciendo que el choque de los metales resonara por todo el vestíbulo. Lancelot logró empujar al erizo azul contra la puerta con la suficiente fuerza para que ésta se abriera y así cayera al jardín frontal.

Tenía un plan, y necesitaba darse prisa antes de que Gawain y Percival llegaran al rescate de su majestad.

Sonic se puso de pie observando el correr del erizo negro y los ataques directos a él obligándolo a retroceder. Sin embargo había algo extraño, no parecía querer lastimarlo, en su lugar sus ataques lo obligaban a protegerse y a su vez a ir cada vez más lejos del castillo, ¿por qué no peleaba con toda su fuerza?

–Si tú no peleas, ¡Yo lo haré!- gritó el erizo azul arremetiendo contra él con toda su fuerza desarmándolo. Sonic corrió hacia él listo para cortar a su adversario cuando éste se movió velozmente de su lugar provocando que incrustara su espada en la tierra.

–Aún muy lento, _Faker_ – habló divertido el erizo negro saltando fuera de su alcance viendo la salida frente a él – _"Perfecto, funcionó"_ – O eso pensó cuando escuchó un extraño ruido acercarse a sus espaldas. Parecía el sonido de un río desbordándose.

Lancelot vio de reojo sobre su hombro observando una ola de agua sobre él envolviéndolo antes de que pudiera dar el último salto sobre el muro perimetral y lograr dejar el palacio. Estiró su mano en un intento de tocar el muro de roca sintiendo como aquella burbuja de agua lo jalaba hacia atrás llevándolo de regreso al jardín y así a la fuente del mismo.

Lancelot sacó su cabeza de las aguas turbulentas recuperando el aire perdido, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada empezó a sentir un frío en sus piernas, obligándolo a descender la mirada para ver cómo las aguas se congelaban a sus pies, inmovilizándolo. Observó todo confundido hasta que la mirada llena de tristeza de Nimue sobre él le hizo saber quién era la responsable.

–Amelia…– murmuró inaudible.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de su ojos esmeralda mientras terminaba de congelar la fuente que ahora aprisionaba al erizo negro, quien aún batallaba por librarse de las mismas. No podía permitir que se fuera y continuara con el caos que ya existía.

–Soy la encargada de velar por la paz de los pueblos…– murmuró con su mirada apagada –Lancelot, ya no podrás hacer más daño.

Sonic vio los ojos llenos de sufrimiento de la eriza rosa, quien no podía evitar en derramar un par de lágrimas fugitivas al presenciar el monstruo que le había arrebatado, no sólo a ella, a un ser querido e irremplazable. Los ojos de Sonic se posaron sobre los desafiantes del erizo negro, sabiendo qué debía de hacerse.

–Y por tus crímenes, no me dejas más opción que condenarte a la horca.

* * *

 **¡No, Sonic, no! Bien, ahora ya saben quién es… ¿pero saben toda la verdad?, No se preocupen, aún hay mucho más del pasado de nuestro sexy erizo, más sonamy y shadira y claro, más de Silver y sus verdaderos motivos.**

 **Bien, bien, espero que el siguiente capítulo no tarde tanto, intentaré que así sea. Bien, sin más que agregar, su autora se despide. Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	16. The Letter

**¡Uff! Mucho tiempo, pero por fin tengo vacaciones y pude retomar. Ha sido complicado porque he tenido que buscar cómo inspirarme, pero por suerte logre hacerlo XD! Gracias a los interesados por seguirme recordando que llevo 3 meses de atraso! Así que por lo mismo les traje un pequeño recordatorio de donde nos quedamos.**

 _Resumen_ : Merlín a muerto y se ha comunicado con Nimue indicándole que el príncipe en el castillo de Camelot es la llave para terminar la guerra. Se ha realizado una fiesta de compromiso para Arturo y Ginebra, en la cual Ginebra le roba un beso a su caballero, Sir Shadow. Poco después de eso Shadow tiene un altercado con Silver, por lo cual pasa un día inconsciente, y gracias a eso logra recuperar sus recuerdos. Shadow intenta marcharse del castillo para regresar a su hogar, sin embargo, Nimue exclama su verdadero nombre dejándolo al descubierto frente a Arturo y Ginebra, quienes descubren su verdadero identidad como príncipe de Tolosa, el responsable de la guerra. Shadow intenta huir peleando contra Sonic, pero gracias a la intervención de Nimue, queda atrapado con sus piernas congeladas en la fuente del palacio. Debido a sus crímenes de guerra, Shadow es condenado a la horca.

 **Ahora sí, sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 16: La Carta.**

* * *

Capítulo 16: The Letter

Yacía encadenado de manos y pies; el lugar tenía un olor húmedo y pesado, un lugar que guardaba las aguas residuales de las lluvias. Observó por aquellas barras de metal negras en donde apenas los rayos de luz lograban colarse para hacerle saber la hora del día. Pero no parecía ser algo realmente importante, al final de cuentas para mañana en la mañana, su vida llegaría a su fin.

Lancelot suspiró con pesadez. Al parecer su intento de regresar a casa y resolver todo no había funcionado. No esperaba que le créense o que lo ayudasen. Después de todo, había hecho mucho daño, en especial a Amelia y María. Cosas horribles con las cuales ahora no sabía cómo vivir con ellas.

–¿Cuándo cambie tanto?– se preguntó con su mirada fija en el cielo rocoso. –Hace un par de meses los hubiera matado a todos sin misericordia…– murmuró con cierto pesar. –¿Es acaso por ella?

La sonrisa de María vino a él y su corazón volvió a sentir la calidez que alguna vez perdió. Durante muchos años lo único que quiso fue volverse el gran soberano de toda Inglaterra, pero tenía un gran obstáculo, Camelot y el Rey Uther. Sin embargo, para poder vencerlo necesitaba primero adueñarse de los otros seis reinos, y así con el poder las codiciadas Esmeraldas Caos él podría derrotar al reino más poderoso de toda Inglaterra. Mataría a toda la familia real, incluido al famoso Príncipe Arturo.

–Conseguí tres– recordó cuando llevaron ante él aquellas hermosas gemas. La siguiente en su lista era la del Reino de Bragas, y junto con ésta una recompensa aún mayor –…María– habló con tristeza.

Aún recordaba las terribles cosas que tenía planeadas para ella una vez que estuviera la Princesa Ginebra en sus manos. Con ella, él podría volverse rey por ley, ya que la ley estipulada que para poder ascender a dicho estatus él debería de casarse. Algo que a su parecer era ridículo ya que no necesitaba a ninguna mujer a su lado, sin embargo, se hablaba sobre la belleza de la Princesa Ginebra por todos los reinos, y siendo la damisela más cotizada de toda Inglaterra él sería quien la tendría como el mejor de todos los trofeos.

Esos pensamientos lo hicieron que llevara un ataque a el reino de bragas liderado por él mismo junto a su ejército, llegaría y le robaría al reino a su cotizada princesa, quien se casaría con él, por la fuerza de ser necesario.

–Pero no pasó…– susurró recordando cómo un caballero lo había lastimado brutalmente. Lancelot aún recordaba la sonrisa despectiva en sus labios y aquella frase antes de dejarlo ahí, dándolo por muerto –" _Que decepción… Lancelot"_ – ese había sido su primer y único recuerdo al momento de despertar. Luego, vio a Amelia, caminando confundida entre la escena de caos y muerte. Por alguna razón quería alejarla de todo, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué; era como si realmente Lancelot hubiese muerto esa noche y otro erizo hubiera renacido en la humilde morada de Amelia. –Eso ya no importa– se dijo a sí mismo –Mañana moriré de verdad.

–A menos que logres salir de aquí– escuchó decir a una voz familiar.

Lancelot buscó por todos lados el origen de esa voz, hasta que logró distinguir una silueta entre las sombras. Un ser familiar, con ojos intensos de un azul muy profundo.

–¿Quién está ahí?

–¿Te has olvidado de mí?– preguntó enseñando sus dientes blancos en aquella sonrisa divertida, dejándose ver –Tengo muchos nombres, pero para ti, soy tú salvavidas.

–Eres la murciélago que encontró Gawain.

–Rouge the Bat, a tu servicios– se presentó con una reverencia.

–¿Cómo entraste aquí?– inquirió buscando a algún escolta, pues tenía entendido que nadie podía entrar, únicamente el Príncipe Arturo o su padre.

–¿Cómo más?, Con las llaves– enseñó aquel juego de llaves de acero forjado. –Tengo muchos talentos– dijo arrogante –Ahora, no hay tiempo, debemos irnos.

–Espera, ¿por qué deseas ayudarme?

–Es necesario– sonrió la murciélago mientras probaba con diferentes llaves para abrir la puerta de la celda –Como te dije antes, todo lo que hago tendrá una recompensa.

–Pero…

El sonido de la cerradura al abrirse lo hizo callar. La murciélago tomó su muñeca obligándolo a salir de ahí sin darle más explicaciones. –No hay tiempo para hablar, tenemos que irnos antes de que nos encuentren, y si eso pasa, todo acabo para ti y para mí– explicó la murciélago yendo a la puerta donde varios guardias yacían inconsciente en el suelo.

–¿Tú hiciste eso?– preguntó Shadow con cierto asombro según como corrían entre los hombres derribados.

Rouge lo observó de reojo esbozando una media sonrisa permaneciendo en silencio. Lo dirigió hacia el jardín trasero a hurtadillas, pues no necesitaba que nadie se enterara de lo que acaba de hacer, ni de lo que pronto pasaría. Lo condujo detrás de uno de los arbustos reales tomando su primer gran respiro.

–Bien, escucha esto– habló Rouge soltando al erizo negro –Pronto se darán cuenta de lo que sucedió e irán a buscarte, no debes de permitir que el príncipe te encuentre.

–Estoy seguro que sabrán que alguien me ayudó a salir de ahí– respondió él con un dejo de preocupación en su voz por ella.

Rouge sonrió divertida –Por eso, es hora de irme también– respondió estirando sus alas.

–No entiendo, ¿Por qué hiciste esto?, ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?

Rouge esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa para así darle la espalda, fijando su vista al cielo. –La mitad– respondió por último alzando el vuelo sin darle oportunidad de que él pudiera exclamar alguna otra pregunta.

Lo dejó con las palabras en su boca, observando como se elevaba por lo alto, sin entender por completo a qué se refería con la mitad. Se quedó pensativo, sintiendo como algo le decía que estaba mal, aunque no sabía qué podía ser.

–¡Alerten a Gawain!– escuchó cerca de donde se encontraba, ocultándose entre los arbusto tanto como pudo. –¡El Príncipe Lancelot ha logrado escapar!

–Debo de irme, antes de que sea muy tarde– murmuró para sí.

0-0-0-0-0

Yacía sentada en aquel imponente salón, escuchando al rey, la reina y su hijo discutir sobre el castigo adecuando para Shadow… o mejor dicho Lancelot. Nimue elevaba la mirada de tanto en tanto viendo la acalorada discusión entre Sonic y su padre, Sonic deseaba encontrarle alguna ventaja al tener al príncipe de Tolosa capturado para detener la guerra, mientras que su padre deseaba matarlo tan pronto como fuese posible. Sujetó el faldón de su enorme vestido intentando contener sus lágrimas. Shadow no era lo que ellos decían, él no era el monstruo que todos creían, ella lo conocía bien. Le había salvado la vida, la cuidaba y por primera vez, él le dio lo más cercano a un hogar desde la muerte de Merlín.

–¿Es eso su culpa también?– murmuró con aquella mirada perdida.

–¿Qué fue lo que dijo Lady Nimue?– preguntó la Reina al escucharla murmurar algo que no logró entender.

–No… yo sólo…

–Usted convivió con el Príncipe Lancelot más que nadie– interrumpió el Rey Uther –Podría indicarle al insensato de mi hijo que debemos de terminar la guerra lo más pronto posible, y eso sólo se lograra matando lo más pronto posible al príncipe de Tolosa.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al escuchar eso. Ella no quería que eso pasara, no le importaba el monstruo que ellos decían que era, ella lo conocía, y él no era aquel príncipe sanguinario que ellos decían, Lancelot había cambiado.

–Soy la encargada de velar por la paz de los pueblos– murmuró con un labio tembloroso –Y no puedo apoyar la muerte de ningún ser, lo lamento.

Nimue se puso en pie saliendo a toda prisa de aquel salón. No le importaba quien fuese Lancelot antes, no pensaba consentir su asesinato. Sabía que lo que había hecho era una gran falta contra la realeza, pero no le importaba. Sólo quería alejarse.

–¡Espera, Amy!– escuchó la voz de Sonic según andaba sin un rumbo especifico por los pasillos del castillo.

Nimue sintió como él la alcanzaba a gran velocidad deteniendo su marcha al tomar su brazo, a lo cual ella se soltó bruscamente.

–¡No me toques!– ordenó molesta –¡No pienso participar en esto!– exclamó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

–Amy…– musitó el erizo azul entristeciendo su mirar. Sonic sabía que Shadow había sido su gran compañero y amigo durante todo este tiempo, tener que tomar decisiones como estas seguramente era algo que quebraba su espíritu.

–Yo no puedo… no puedo...– calló tapando su boca ahogando un sollozo.

Sonic se acercó a ella rodeando sus brazos gentilmente a lo cual ella reaccionó inmediatamente llorando sin consuelo sobre su pecho. Se sentía desamparada y tan sola en ese momento.

–Sé que no es fácil… pero mi deber es detener la guerra– murmuró Sonic suavemente.

Nimue se separó del erizo azul de golpe haciendo que éste lo viera con desconcierto. La conversación que había tenido con Merlín regresó a su mente con gran estruendo, recordando las últimas palabras de su maestro:

–" _Donde el Rey Uther, ahí el príncipe (…)_ _una vez lo encuentres, él terminará la guerra"–_ resonó en su cabeza –La guerra– musitó viendo a Sonic –¿Cómo piensas terminarla?

–Lancelot– respondió con una expresión de confusión en su rostro –Él es quien…

–Eso quiere decir que Merlín no hablaba de ti– interrumpió su respuesta, pensativa –Es Lancelot– dijo cual epifanía.

–¿De qué estas hablando?

–¡Es Lancelot!– exclamó –¡Necesito verlo, necesito hablar con él!– indicó dando media vuelta nuevamente.

–¡Espera, Amy!– exclamó sujetando su mano evitando que prosiguiera. –No entiendo, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?

–Él quería regresar a Tolosa, él mismo lo dijo– explicó.

–Si lo hace todo empeorara, Inglaterra se verá en una guerra de magnitudes astronómicas.

–No, no, no– dijo con ilusión en sus ojos –Él quería arreglar las cosas, él habló conmigo hoy muy temprano, antes de que todo eso pasara.

–¿Arreglar las cosas?– inquirió Sonic alzando una ceja.

–Lancelot quería arreglar las cosas– explicó –Él se odiaba a sí mismo por quien había sido, lo decía todo el tiempo. Necesito hablar con él.

–Bien, pero iré contigo, no pienso dejarte a solas con él.

Amy asintió con una sonrisa contenida y ojos cristalinos. Se notaba que ella realmente creía en ese erizo negro, aunque a él no le convencía del todo la historia sobre el cambio de Lancelot.

–Bien, andan…

–¡Su majestad!– un grito por parte de Sir Percival los alertó a ambos.

–Sir Percival, ¿qué sucede?

–¡Escapó!, ¡El Príncipe Lancelot ha huido señor!

–¡¿Qué?!

–Se ha iniciado la búsqueda por el perímetro.

–¡Busquen por todos los alrededores, en los pueblos más cercanos, no me importan lo que hagan pero han de traerlo de regreso!

–¡Sí señor!– asintió la gata, retirándose rápidamente con una corta reverencia.

–Sonic, esto es malo– habló Amy con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

–Claro que lo es.

–No lo entiendes, qué pasa si alguien quiere hacerle daño.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿Recuerdas el ataque de hace días?, No creo que sea coincidencia– dijo angustiada –Sonic, si Lancelot muere o desaparece la guerra no terminará nunca.

–Lo encontraremos, aunque yo mismo tenga que ir a buscarlo.

0-0-0-0-0

Ginebra llegó a su habitación, caminando cual muerto viviente, sin poder decir nada, fue como si en el momento en que lo vio esposado de manos y pies hubiera perdido la habilidad para hablar, o sentir. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y en ese momento todo aquello que no pudo expresar al escuchar ese nombre apareció de repente. Exclamó un grito ahogado tapando su rostro mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr libre. No podía ser cierto, él no podía ser Lancelot, no podía ser el causante de la guerra que se estaba dando en ese momento.

–Tiene que haber un tipo de error…– murmuró mientras los sollozos se incrementaban.

Ginebra caminó hacia su cama dejándose caer sobre aquella sabanas aterciopeladas rojas. Sólo deseaba cerrar los ojos y no volver a despertar, todo parecía ser una pesadilla, una de donde no sabía cómo despertar. Se acomodó sobre la almohada de plumas cuando sintió un pedazo de papel sobre la misma. Fijó su atención a la carta que yacía sobre la almohada con su nombre en el sobre. La tomó sin reparos asombrándose al ver que pertenecía a Shadow. María se sentó con rapidez abriéndola a prisa, viendo su hermosa caligrafía plasmada en papel.

 _María:_

 _Debo de marcharme, pero sé que no podré si te veo nuevamente; por ese motivo te escribo esta carta para despedirme. Por favor, necesito que sepas que no me marcho por ti o por nada relacionado, me marcho debido a que he recordado mi pasado y ahora sé que tengo algo muy importante que hacer y que no puede esperar._

 _Necesito que sepas que lamento mucho todo lo que he hecho y aquello que pudo ocasionarte dolor. Tal vez no entiendas a qué me refiero, pero es importante para mí decirte estas palabras. Ahora debo de intentar arreglar algo que hice mal en el pasado; necesito que sepas que no soy aquel erizo que sé que alguna vez fui… yo cambie, por las circunstancias, por la amabilidad de Amelia, pero más que nada, por ti, por aquel beso que me robaste aquella noche, uno que ahora me carcome por dentro… sólo desearía ser merecedor de tu amor María, no puedes imaginar cuanto._

 _Si logró arreglar las cosas, prometo buscarte nuevamente._

 _Shadow_

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar nuevamente no podía creer lo que leía.

Ginebra abrazó con fuerza aquella carta, como si el abrazo pudiera llegar a él, casi sintiendo su suave pecho contra el de ella en aquel acto simbólico. Ginebra se separó del pedazo de papel viendo fijamente el pedazo de papel, releyendo con rapidez la carta nuevamente.

–Él quería arreglarlo– murmuró con un esbozo de sonrisa. –Debo de hablar con él– indicó poniéndose en pie con su vista fija la puerta.

Ginebra corrió hacia la puerta tomando el tomo de la misma para abrirla cuando sintió que ésta se cerraba de nuevo con fuerza. Ginebra observó la puerta con confusión e intentó abrirla nuevamente con el mismo resultado, casi como si una fuerza invisible le prohibiera de salir.

–¿Por qué…

–Oh, lo lamento, creo que no nos han presentado formalmente– escuchó a sus espaldas. Ginebra se volteó de golpe para ver a un erizo plateado parado frente a su ventana. No podía explicarse cómo había subido más de tres niveles hasta su habitación. –Mi nombre es Silver, Silver the Hedgehog– se presentó correcto con una reverencia hacia ella –Su majestad, necesitaré de su cooperación para cumplir una importante misión.

–¿Misión?– repitió la eriza confundida pegando su cuerpo hacia la puerta que yacía en sus espaldas.

–La de cumplir una cruel venganza– sonrió con malicia mostrando sus perfilados dientes, haciéndola estremecer –Y para eso…– estiró una mano, la cual relució como luz de luna y de repente una fuerza invisible jaló de su cuerpo arrastrándola hacia el erizo plateado a gran velocidad –La necesito– indicó con malicia.

* * *

 **Como verán la historia poco a poco está llegando a su final y eso significa... ¡NUEVO PROYECTO! Será un Sonamy (Oneshot tentativamente) Lamento la tardanza pero la Universidad me está matando, aún así, sigo actualizando, aunque sea tarde XD! Espero, realmente espero tener el siguiente capítulo muy pronto. Bien sin más que agregar, me despido. Kat fuera.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	17. La Búsqueda del Príncipe

**¡Mi musa regresó a mí! (Yo sé, ya era hora ¬¬) verán, intentaré aprovechar mis cortas vacaciones para poder terminar esta historia XD! Gracias a todos los que siguen pendientes de mis muy espaciadas actualizaciones, pero no se preocupen, que no dejaré esta historia a un lado. Bien, sin más que decir los dejo con el capítulo 17, espero les guste :D**

* * *

Capítulo 17: La Búsqueda del Príncipe

Yacía con sus manos atadas fuertemente con un soga desgastada, sentada en el suelo como una vil pordiosera. Su cabello yacía despeinado, pues en un espejo roto en una esquina de la habitación le hacía ver su miserable apariencia, a lo cual Ginebra tendía a obviar. En su habitación se podía observar: un poco de paja acumulada bajo una manta de lana era lo que podía llamarse cama, una letrina a la cual no se atrevía a acercarse, una silla un tanto inestable cerca de la puerta que yacía cerrada y una lámpara de aceite iluminaban su miseria.

Suspiró pesadamente, para observar sus muñecas sonrojadas por su un vano intento de escapar. El erizo llamado Silver la había llevado a ese lugar flotando cual ave por los aires. Una cabaña de un pueblo cercano era su escondite, y ella la carnada para atraer a su guardián, quien no era un guardián, sino el príncipe de Tolosa. Ginebra enterró su rostro en sus rodillas sintiendo las lágrimas fugitivas correr libremente. Shadow, quien no era Shadow, quien era Lancelot.

–… ¿Lancelot, dónde estás ahora?– murmuró para sí.

–Bueno, podría decirse que somos dos con la misma incógnita– escuchó decir a la vez que la puerta de su prisión se abría.

Ginebra elevó su cabeza para ver al erizo plateado con sonrisa divertida y ojos vacíos, quien cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Él mismo erizo con poderes que tienen la capacidad de mover cosas con el poder de la mente a voluntad propia. Frunció el ceño molesta, ante la presencia de su captor.

–¿Por qué me tienes aquí?– preguntó Ginebra desafiante.

–Por Lancelot, por quién más.

–¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

–Bueno, verá su majestad– indicó para sentarse en aquella silla de aspecto inestable –Él está enamorado de usted, y yo deseo hacer sufrir a Lancelot, y sólo lo lograré a través suya.

–Pues he de informarte que él no sabe que estoy aquí, Lancelot está prisionero en…

–Lancelot huyó hace un par de horas del castillo– interrumpió Silver –Espero que no tarde en venir hacia acá, realmente anhelo verlo pronto.

–¿Cómo sabes que vendrá para acá?

–Somos la villa más cercana, aunque claro no espero que encuentre este lugar, deberé de guiarlo, y para eso…– hizo una pausa para hacer brillar sus ojos nuevamente haciendo que la diadema azul de su cabeza se desprendiera de la misma y flotará hacia él –Necesito hacerle saber que estás conmigo.

–Por favor… te lo suplico, no le hagas daño– suplicó con lágrimas en sus ojos –Si oro es lo que deseas, yo puedo…

–¿Oro?– le cortó arqueando una ceja –Si quisiera oro el Príncipe Arturo sería mi objetivo, no tú– explicó poniéndose en pie –Ya te lo dije, lo que yo quiero es venganza.

–¿Venganza?, ¿Qué te ha hecho Lancelot?

Silver esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa viéndola de reojo –Pronto lo descubrirás– dijo por último para salir de la habitación.

Sintió esa última frase como una amenaza dirigida a ella. ¿Qué podría haber hecho Lancelot para que él ansiara hacerlo sufrir tan fervientemente?

–Lancelot, por favor… no vengas.

0-0-0-0-0

Todo el castillo estaba en movimiento, mientras ella y el mejor amigo de Sonic yacían apartados viendo el caos que en un par de horas se había formado. Nimue cerró los ojos con pesadez, recordando al gran albatros, guardián de Ginebra, llegar con Sonic y ella para indicarles que la princesa había desaparecido, que la había buscando por todo el castillo y que no lograba encontrarla en ningún lado, y en su cama, una carta de Shadow yacía sobre la misma. Shadow fue acusado en ese momento de secuestro.

–¿Realmente crees que el Príncipe Lancelot lo hizo?– murmuró Tails mientras miraba a los caballeros del palacio ir en marcha a buscar al erizo negro.

–No– respondió Nimue secamente –No veo cómo podría entrar, llevársela y luego desaparecer.

–Sí… pensé lo mismo– habló Tails estoico –Pero nadie parece querer escuchar.

–Shad… Lancelot– corrigió con un mal sabor de boca. Ahora ese nombre parecía no traer más que problemas –, no le haría daño a la Princesa Ginebra. Si ella no está tal vez se fue por voluntad propia. Sé que ella le importaba mucho él.

–¿Crees que estuviera enamorada de él?

–Ah, pues…

–Porque sabes que eso no es posible, Sonic y Ginebra se deben de casar, y eso sería alta traición– explicó el zorrito –Por parte de Ginebra.

–¿Traición por enamorarse de otro erizo?

–Por tener una relación con dicho sujeto.

–Pero si Lancelot detuviera la guerra, entonces ellos no deberían de casarse– habló con cierta felicidad encubierta.

–No creo que eso importe realmente, ella es una princesa, con o sin guerra sería comprometida con alguien de la realeza. Además, ¿quién mejor que Sonic para casarse?

Nimue buscó a Sonic con la mirada, observándolo dar las ordenes pertinentes a sus dos fieles caballeros y al albatros. Sonic, parado con autoridad y expresión serena, lideraba a sus súbditos. No se parecía al príncipe dictador que conocieron en un principio. Era alguien dulce y gentil que realmente deseaba proteger y cuidar a aquellos que estaban bajo su mandato.

–Sí… realmente es un buen candidato– murmuró la eriza sonrojándose suavemente.

Se quedó casi embobada mientras lo miraba dirigir a los caballeros, cada expresión de su rostro fue recorrido con deleite por ella. Vio a Sonic cambiar su foco de atención ahora hacia su padre, quien parecía ordenarle algo. Eran tan diferentes, su padre, a diferencia de él, se miraba serio e intimidante. Sin lugar a duda se parecía más a su madre, quien era vivaz y cálida.

–Nimue– llamó el erizo azul alarmándola al ver su mirada sobre ella –Por favor, necesito de su ayuda– habló Sonic despertándola, pero aún con su mirada fija en él. Inmóvil.

–Ve– le susurró Tails al notar que no se movía.

Nimue asintió caminando torpemente hacia el príncipe y rey. Sonic se le veía tan propio, como nunca lo había visto antes. Paró enfrente de él con una breve reverencia, a lo cual él asintió con la cabeza, distante.

–Lady Nimue, sé que tiene la capacidad de tener visiones respecto al futuro– indicó Sonic –Con eso en cuenta, necesito que busque cualquier tipo de señal sobre Lancelot o mi prometida.

La palabra prometida la hizo fruncir el ceño con disimulo. Era la primera vez que Sonic hablaba de esa manera respecto a Ginebra, y no entendía por qué ahora le importaba tanto de repente. Ese pensamiento la hizo desviar la mirada avergonzada de su egoísmo.

–¿Se encuentra bien?– preguntó Sonic al no verla reaccionar.

–¡Sí!– exclamó casi como un chillido, provocando que Sonic arqueara una ceja confundido –Es sólo que…– calló para ver al Rey Uther detrás de él, con su mirada sobre ella. Haciéndola sentir pequeña. –Generalmente, sólo pasa cuando duermo…

–Tonterías, como aprendiz de Merlín ya deberías de poder dominar algo tan básico como eso– se involucró el rey haciéndola sentir incómoda.

–Es un poco más complicado que…

–¿O es acaso que no puedes ser útil cuando se te necesita?– preguntó el rey despectivamente.

Los ojos de Nimue se llenaron de lágrimas sintiéndose como una pequeña cucaracha. Mordió su labio inferior en un intento de contener su llanto, el rey tenía razón, cuando realmente se le necesitaba era una inútil. Sintió de nuevo los sentimientos de desolación y ahora culpa abrazarla con fuerza cuando el suave tacto de la mano de Sonic sobre la suya disipó su pesar. Nimue lo vio con rapidez bañando sus mejillas de carmín a lo que él solo le esbozó una sonrisa encubierta.

–Claro que puede– dijo Sonic con seguridad –Yo mismo me encargaré de ayudarla de hacer falta– habló viendo a su padre desafiante –Sin embargo, la dama del lago necesita de privacidad para que suceda.

–Llévala a donde sea necesario, necesito tener ojos en todas partes.

–Como digas, padre– reverenció al rey, quien se marchó del lugar para terminar de guiar a las tropas.

Sonic vio a Amy de reojo, quien tenía su mirada entristecida. –Lo lamento, él cree que tienes el control completo de tus habilidades mágicas– murmuró el erizo azul.

–Tiene razón… debería de servir para algo– musitó con un nudo en la garganta –Lancelot está allá fuera, posiblemente en peligro y yo no…

Un suave apretón de manos por parte del erizo la hizo callar, recordando nuevamente que su mano estaba sobre la de él.

–Hey tranquila– musitó con dulzura –Cuando se ha requerido siempre has podido usar tu magia. No veo por qué sería diferente ahora– le sonrió con galanura.

Su corazón aceleró su marcha mientras aquellos ojos verde esmeralda la miraban con ternura. Nimue asintió con la cabeza apretando su mano con fuerza, mientras un par de lágrimas inocentes sobresalían de sus ojos cristalinos. Si él creía en ella, ella podría mover montañas de ser necesario.

–Entonces…– murmuró secando con su mano libre aquellas lágrimas indeseadas –Necesito ir a una fuente de agua natural.

–¿Agua?– repitió con desagrado el erizo.

–Soy la dama del lago, mis poderes obtienen su fuerza del agua– explicó con una expresión pensativa –¡Lo tengo!, llévame a aquel estanque al que fuimos tiempo atrás, ¿recuerdas?

Sonic desvió la mirada soltando su agarre de ella, provocando una mirada de confusión en Amy. El erizo azul le dio la espalda recordando aquel suceso, como el lago se la había tragado, y como de no ser por Lancelot, ella hubiera desaparecido.

–Imposible de olvidar…– murmuró con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

Nimue se acercó a él colocando con suavidad su frente sobre su amplía espalda, sintiendo como él se estremecía ante el contacto. La eriza colocó sus pequeñas manos en la espalda media de él, escuchando el tamboriteo de su corazón en sus oídos; olvidando por un momento que aún se encontraban en medio del recibidor del castillo.

–Esta vez será diferente… lo prometo– le susurró en un intento de traerle paz a su mente.

Sonic se volteó al acto, viendo aquella pequeña sonrisa pintada en sus labios color rosa y un suave y hermoso rubor sobre sus mejillas. Embobándolo por unos instantes sintiendo su cara arder de pronto por lo que sus ojos miraban, obligándolo a desviar la mirada.

–De acuerdo, te acompañaré– murmuró apenado por los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente sin control.

–Príncipe Arturo– escuchó decir a su lado de repente, para ver a su amigo de dos colas, haciendo exclamar un grito ahogado por la sorpresa. ¿En qué momento había aparecido? –¿No cree que sería una buena idea que empezáramos con las ordenes del rey?– preguntó con una sonrisa forzada y con un rápido movimiento de pupilas darle a entender que viera a sus espaldas.

Sonic arqueó una ceja confundido para observar de reojo lo que su amigo le insistía, y al hacerlo vio a su padre con la mirada sobre él y una expresión severa en su rostro. Había visto lo que había pasado entre Amy y él.

–¡Claro, claro!– exclamó nervioso –Lady Nimue, si lo que necesita es agua con gusto la llevaré– dijo tomando a Amy del brazo obligándola a caminar a su lado, lejos de la mirada de su padre.

Amy lo vio confundida hasta que sintió la mirada del Rey Uther, haciéndola estremecer. Ella asintió con la cabeza y caminó a su lado, sin poder evitar de reojo al rey quien los miraba con insistencia.

0-0-0-0-0

Todo el reino parecía estar en su búsqueda, dándole a penas el tiempo suficiente para poder huir del castillo. Gracias a su velocidad y agilidad había podido lograr alejarse lo suficiente como para sacarles una ventaja considerable, pero no la necesaria para poder llegar al reino de Tolosa.

Lancelot elevó la mirada viendo que el medio día se aproximaba. Ir a Tolosa seguramente le llevaría un par de días, eso sin tomar en cuenta al ejército que lo perseguía ahora, y por el cual debería de estar ocultándose de forma continua.

–Existe una aldea cerca– se dijo a sí mismo, buscando orientarse entre el espeso bosque donde se encontraba –Lo sé – murmuró desorientado.

–Vaya encontrarte sí que ha sido difícil– la voz de alguien familiar se escuchó entre los árboles –Me ha tomado toda la mañana poder encontrarte– sonrió divertido, dejándose ver entre las ramas altas.

Lancelot reconoció al acto al erizo plateado que yacía recostado en una de las ramas de los enormes robles que lo rodeaban, colocándose en posición de ataque al distinguirlo.

–¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!– exclamó el erizo negro desafiante.

–Vaya, no has cambiado nada Lancelot– dijo viéndolo con desagrado –Sigues siendo la misma peste ingrata de siempre– habló con desdén –¿Así me agradeces haberte sacado de prisión?

–¿Agradecerte?– repitió confundido.

–¿Quién crees que mandó a Rouge a sacarte de los calabozos?

–Tú y…

–Lo siento cariño– escuchó la voz de la murciélago, quien aterrizaba de las alturas a la par del erizo plateado –Nada personal.

–¡Sabía que no eras de fiar!

–Jamás dije que lo fuera– respondió desinteresada. –En fin, Silver terminemos con esto. Esta misión ha llevado demasiado tiempo.

Lancelot vio al erizo con prepotencia bufando divertido. –¿Una pelea es lo que quieres, **Galahad**?– preguntó enfatizando aquel nombre que conocía tan bien.

–¿Quién es Galahad?– preguntó Rouge confundida para ver a Silver, quien le daba al erizo negro una mirada fulminante.

–Galahad era el caballero más fiel de su majestad, el Príncipe Lancelot– respondió Silver con seriedad, observando al erizo negro quien lo miraba igual –Sin embargo, el príncipe lo mando a matar muchas lunas atrás, ¿no es así, su **majestad**?– habló Silver despectivo.

Lancelot desvió su mirada ante las palabras de Galahad, sin pronunciar palabra alguna por su relato. Rouge vio con intriga al erizo plateado, quien mantenía aquella mirada fija de rencor hacia el príncipe.

–Pero este no es el lugar para contar el resto de esta historia– habló Silver nuevamente –Ahora, lo importante es movernos, no necesito que el Príncipe Arturo te capture nuevamente– dijo con aquella expresión relajada de nuevo, saltando de aquella rama cayendo frente al erizo negro –Tengo algo preparado para usted, su majestad– habló irónico –Y para eso necesito que vengas conmigo.

Lancelot bufó molesto –Estás más loco de lo que pensé si crees que…

–Lo creo– cortó –Porque verás, yo sé algo de ti, algo que creo que tu mismo ignoras– se regocijo de sus palabras –Sé que tu corazón lo tiene la doncella más cotizada de toda Inglaterra, la Princesa Ginebra.

El tan sólo escuchar su hermoso nombre ser pronunciado de sus labios fue suficiente para enervar su sangre.

–¡Si te atreves a ponerle una mano encima te juro que…

–La amenaza no será necesario– lo calló –, pues verás, para asegurar su bienestar sé que harás lo que yo te pida– indicó con una sonrisa, enseñando aquella diadema azul.

Lancelot reconocería en cualquier parte aquel accesorio que adornaba la hermosa caballera de María. Lo vio con su ira contenida apretando sus puños con fuerza; él lo tenía en sus manos, sin nada que pudiera hacer. No permitiría que nada malo le pasará a ella, aunque eso le costase su propia vida.

–¿Qué deseas de mí?– preguntó Lancelot entre dientes.

–Acompáñame– invitó Silver victorioso –Y prometo llevarte con tu amada.

Sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Era peor de lo que él pensaba, el erizo plateado ya tenía en su poder a María.

–Intenta cualquier cosa y te juro que morirá– sentenció Silver sombrío.

–Haré lo que me pidas– dijo resignado.

–Buen chico.

0-0-0-0-0

Llegaron al mismo estanque de aquel día, sintiendo un mal sabor de boca al recordar lo que había pasado. Sonic vio con desconfianza aquel lugar sereno y hermoso. Amy, a diferencia de él, se miraba feliz de estar ahí. La observó caminar con delicadeza y elegancia, sintiendo de nuevo aquel tamboriteo y aquella extraña sensación en su estómago, la cual aparecía cada vez que la miraba; recordando las palabras de su amigo antes de salir.

 **Inicio del Flash Back**

Se alistaron para la travesía a aquel estanque donde una vez Nimue logró hablar con Merlín, y mientras terminaba de alistarse, Tails yacía ahí, expectante.

–Sonic, podemos hablar– le susurró Tails mientras Nimue terminaba de alistarse. El erizo azul asintió con la cabeza apartándose de la eriza rosa –Mmm… Sonic, podrás decirme loco, pero es mi imaginación o últimamente tú y la dama del lago… no sé…

–¿Qué estás insinuando?– interrumpió el erizo azul un tanto ofendido.

Tails suspiró pesadamente, ya no le daría más vueltas al asunto –Me parece que te has enamorado de la eriza equivocada, de la que no es tu prometida.

–¿Enamorado yo?– dijo casi en tono de burla. –Eso no es así.

–Sólo basta con ver como la miras para saberlo– indicó frunciendo el ceño –Y sabes que eso sería considerada traición… Sonic, si tu padre lo presiente, exiliaría a Lady Nimue antes de que puedas hacer nada.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

–Es una locura– murmuró casi divertido, aún con la mirada fija sobre la eriza rosa. –Esto no es… no es amor…– se dijo hipnotizado por la belleza de la eriza quien se sentaba frente al pequeño estanque.

–¿Me acompañas?– preguntó Amy volteándolo a ver.

–¡Eh!, ¡Sí!– asintió rápidamente corriendo hacia ella, para tomar lugar a su lado. Amy le sonrió dulcemente al verlo llegar, provocando un sonroje repentino. –Bien… y qué se supone que haremos ahora– habló con cierto nerviosismo.

–¿Te encuentras bien?– preguntó Amy extrañada.

–Este lugar me pone nervioso, es todo– mintió tan bien como pudo.

Amy le sonrió dulcemente poniendo una mano sobre la suya, provocando que su rostro enrojeciera velozmente. –Todo estará bien– le dijo por último, soltando su mano. Sonic asintió suavemente fijando su vista a su reflejo frente a él, en donde pudo notar el enrojecimiento de su rostro. El erizo sacudió su cabeza fuertemente en un intento de borrar aquel nuevo color que ahora pintaba su piel. Nimue, por su parte, no dijo nada sobre su extraño comportamiento, atribuyendo el mismo a lo que había pasado la última vez que habían estado ahí.

Nimue vio su reflejo en las aguas tranquilas del lago estirando delicadamente su brazo para tocar superficialmente las aguas templadas, aspirando hondo en un intento de concentrarse. Todo a su alrededor pareció acallar… y pronto una imagen vino a su mente.

Un erizo de ojos color oro… un lugar distante y sucio. Escenas de imágenes llegaban sin orden o sentido aparente. Observó lágrimas correr y la voz de suplica de alguien familiar. Distinguió el rostro de Ginebra y en sus ojos pudo ver una expresión de horror y desolación, sintió cómo su corazón se partía y aquel sentimiento desgarrador se apoderó de ella. – _¡Amy!_ – escuchó la voz de Sonic, pero las imágenes seguían llegando. Ahí lo vio, era Lancelot, cayendo sin vida ante los pies de Ginebra y detrás de él, salpicado de su sangre, yacía el erizo plateado con una mirada sin luz, sin vida.

–¡AMY!– el grito de Sonic la despertó al fin, para verlo frente a ella con una expresión de angustia en su rostro –¿Estás bien?

Lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos sin ella quererlo. Nimue tocó con la yema de los dedos aquellas gotas de agua salada asombrándose de las mismas. Todo se había sentido tan real, como si ella misma hubiera visto morir a Sonic frente a ella. Nimue observó nuevamente a Sonic, quien la miraba extrañado.

–Lo vi…– apenas logró hablar, aún seguía impactada.

–¿A Lancelot?

–No sólo a él, a la Princesa Ginebra también– recordó con horror –Por Merlín, él lo matará, ¡lo matará frente a ella!– exclamó poniéndose en pie –¡Debemos encontrarlo, debemos detener al erizo plateado!

–¿Erizo plateado?– repitió confundido –¿De quién hablas?

–No lo sé, yo no…– calló de pronto, cambiando aquella expresión de angustia, por una pensativa –Lo conozco… ya vi esos ojos, una vez.

–¿Espera, lo conoces?

–Tú también– dijo ella –En la fiesta de disfraces… el erizo que buscaba información sobre Shadow– recordó al único erizo que sabía su verdadera identidad en ese entonces –Silver, Silver the Hedgehog.

* * *

 **¿Querían Sonamy? Les traje Sonamy XD! Bien, poco a poco las razones de Silver han salido a la luz, lo que nos llevaba al último tramo de esta historia. Un final se acerca y con esto las verdaderas razones de Silver para vengarse de Lancelot. Siguiente capítulo: Sir Galahad. Hasta entonces.**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	18. Sir Galahad

**Veo que todos se han sorprendido por que he actualizado semanas seguidas XD! Lo sé, yo también. Pues verán esta historia esta llegando a su fin y ya he pasado muchos meses de atraso, entonces, antes de que los estudios me absorban por completo debo de terminar los últimos capítulos! (Tentativamente estaremos en 21 capítulos) Así que, gracias a todos por seguir al pendiente de esta rara historia; y bueno, sin más que agregar los dejo con el capítulo 18 y los motivos ocultos de Silver. Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Sir Galahad

Era la mano derecha del recientemente huérfano, Príncipe Lancelot, futuro rey de Tolosa. Su nombre, Sir Galahad, bautizado así por el mismísimo príncipe. Su deber siempre estuvo de primero, salvaguardar y proteger, y era algo que tomaba muy en serio.

El Reino de Tolosa se encontraba en paz y prosperidad, sin embargo, su príncipe parecía querer más de lo que tenía. El rey y la reina habían muerto en el océano, en un intento de expandir sus tierras. Una tormenta le había quitado todo al joven heredero.

–¡Galahad!– su nombre resonó en el lúgubre castillo. El erizo plateado corrió a prisa para llegar a su príncipe, quien mantenía a su mirada fija en la ventana; viendo los copos de nieve caer.

–Su majestad– reverenció llegando casi sin aliento.

–Necesito que busques a los mejores hombres del castillo, les tengo una misión.

–Claro alteza– asintió sin dudar –¿Qué misión?

–Eliminaremos al pueblo en el área oeste del reino.

Eso lo dejó perplejo. No podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de su soberano, debería de haber algún tipo de error. Eso los convertiría en asesinos sanguinarios.

–… ¿Eliminar?– logró pronunciar Galahad con cierta duda.

–Son los mayores exportadores de combustible y lana al Reino de Bragas, ¿no es cierto?– inquirió el erizo negro viéndolo de reojo, con una mirada que lo hizo estremecer.

–Pero eso provocaría la muerte de cientos de sus ciudadanos, no sólo allá, también en nuestro reino su majestad– habló con preocupación.

–Sólo las aldeas aledañas de pobres campesinos se verían afectados, a diferencia del Reino de Bragas, ya que dicho suministros los reciben los principales pueblos del reino vecino.

–Pero…

–¿Estás discutiendo conmigo?– preguntó Lancelot viéndolo con intensidad, haciéndolo estremecer.

–No, su majestad– asintió desviando su mirada.

–Entonces haz lo que te he solicitado– ordenó regresando su mirada al invierno que caía por la ventana –Que el invierno está en su apogeo– sonrió con malicia.

Galahad se retiró sabiendo que lo que le pedía era algo que iba en contra de sus votos de caballero. ¿Matar a los inocentes pobladores de Tolosa? Eso era algo impensable, no mataría a menos que fuera para defender a su rey.

–Debo de hacer algo– murmuró para sí, decidido a evitar que el acto de su majestad sucediera.

Corrió en caballo aquella noche, en dirección al pueblo que se suponía que atacarían al día siguiente. Una vez ahí evacuó a todos los pobladores de la ciudad, por supuesta orden del rey, poniéndolos a salvo. Tarea que le llevo toda una noche realizar, para cuando terminó de evacuar al último pueblerino los hombres que él mismo había reclutado habían llegado para cumplir el mandato del Príncipe Lancelot. En medio del pueblo lo vieron parado, sin rastros de ningún habitante.

–¿Tú has sacado a todos los campesinos de esta aldea de mala muerte?– preguntó iracundo el general.

–Era lo correcto– murmuró Galahad sin negar su participación –¡No pienso asesinar a gente inocente!

–¡Danos su ubicación o pagarás el precio más alto!

–No– espetó sin temor –Es mi deber ayudar a otros.

–No lo entiendes, ¿o sí Galahad?– sonrió el general retorcidamente –Nadie velará por ti.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-

–¡Silver!– gritó Rouge trayéndolo de regreso al presente –Demonios, ponme atención– regaño la murciélago.

–¿Qué decías?– preguntó aún distraído.

–Me adelantaré, para revisar que su majestad se encuentre en su lugar– dijo guiñando un ojo, refiriéndose a Ginebra.

–Nosotros te alcanzaremos pronto– asintió Silver viendo de reojo al erizo negro, quien mantenía su mirada en las amarras que Rouge le había colocado –Ve.

Rouge asintió con la cabeza, estirando sus alas y volando fuera del lugar. Llevaban un par de horas caminando cuando Rouge exigió un descanso, a lo cual Silver consideró que sería prudente, para tomar agua y refrescarse un poco, ya que aún les hacía falta bastante para llegar a la pequeña casa abandonada donde yacía la Princesa Ginebra.

–Es irónico…– habló el erizo negro por primera vez en horas –Él que alguna vez juró proteger a todo quien necesitará de él, quien me dijo que no lastimaría inocentes– dijo con reclamo en su voz –Tiene secuestrada a la princesa del reino que alguna vez arriesgo su vida por proteger.

Silver endureció su mirada, clavándola en el erizo negro. –Tú me ensañaste como es la vida real– murmuró a suave voz –¡Esta es la vida real Lancelot!– exclamó iracundo –Nadie te socorrerá, nadie te dará una mano ayuda… ni siquiera aquellos por los que sacrificas tu vida– dijo rencoroso –Así que si ese es el caso, ¿por qué hacer algo diferente?

–¿En qué te has convertido?– preguntó Lancelot con un dejo de decepción en su voz.

Silver esbozó una sonrisa divertida dándole una mirada intensa –En ti– respondió con arrogancia –¿No estás orgulloso?, ¿No es lo que querías que fuera?– preguntó Silver con ironía, a lo cual, Lancelot no respondió –Ahora, andando, no pienso vagar por aquí de noche.

0-0-0-0-0

Cabalgaron por el bosque en dirección a la aldea más cercana. Sonic no tenía idea de dónde podría ser el lugar al que Amy se refería, pero sí reconocía el nombre que le había dado, Silver the Hedgehog. Un bandido que ya se había hecho de renombre por Camelot, y se sabía que se mantenía en una de las aldeas que rodeaban el reino. Si era quien creía que era, encontrar una casa desgastada y sucia en las aldeas florecientes de su reino no sería problema.

–¿A dónde vamos?– inquirió Amy mientras abrazaba fuertemente al erizo para no caer del caballo.

–Sí él se llevó a Ginebra iremos a la aldea más cercana que tiene el castillo– respondió agitando las riendas del corcel para que éste cabalgara más rápido. –¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

–Hasta el atardecer– respondió Amy con angustia –Recuerdo que el sol estaba ocultándose en mi visión.

–Demonios…– masculló Sonic elevando su mirada hacia el cielo –Sólo tenemos un par de horas.

0-0-0-0-0

Lo llevaron a un oscuro calabozo, en donde pasó días sin ver la luz del sol. Aún no había tenido una audiencia con su majestad, así que se quedó únicamente a la espera de su castigo. Galahad sabía que por lo que había hecho podrían destituirlo de su título de caballero volviéndolo nuevamente un simple plebeyo campesino. –Podría regresar a casa– murmuró observando los barrotes de acero que decoraban aquella celda enmohecida. Si eso sucedía volvería a ver a su familia. Ese pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. Desde que había ido a trabajar al castillo no había podido verlos a excepción de algunas pocas oportunidades en el transcurso de los años.

–¡Sir Galahad!– exclamó su nombre un soldado que llegaba a su prisión –Su alteza, el Príncipe Lancelot, por fin lo verá. Se ha dictaminado su castigo– habló con autoridad abriendo la celda.

Galahad asintió con su cabeza, para así caminar siendo custodiado por varios soldados del castillo, en silencio. No opondría resistencia, él sabía que merecía un castigo por desafiar a su futuro soberano, sin embargo, su conciencia yacía tranquila, pues sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Llegó a la sala del trono, en donde podía observar al príncipe con una sonrisa irónica. Algo se sentía mal. Galahad observó a la expectativa, sintiendo los vellos de su cuerpo erizarse al entrar al lúgubre lugar. ¿Siempre había sido tan sombría la sala del trono?, ¿o el lugar se transformó al morir el rey y la reina?

–Galahad, me alegra mucho que hayas podido acompañarnos– habló el erizo negro con aquella expresión sombría y sonrisa torcida.

–Su alteza, acerca de lo que pasó en…

–No me interesa escuchar tus excusa– interrumpió el erizo negro –Fuiste en contra de mi mandato, adrede, y por eso, por tu traición pagarás el precio máximo.

Galahad asintió con pesadez con la cabeza, sabía que eso significaba ponerle fin a su vida. Realmente esperaba contar con la benevolencia de su soberano, siendo su mayor castigo perder su título de caballero. Galahad lo observó con su mirada entristecida, ¿en qué momento su soberano se había vuelto un cruel dictador?

–Lo comprendo, su majestad– murmuró al fin el erizo plateado.

–Oh no, Galahad– habló esbozando una sonrisa retorcida –Creo que no entiendes las consecuencias de tu impertinencia.

Galahad lo vio con un claro mohín de confusión. Observó con desconcierto aquella mirada color carmín que resplandecía con la poca luz que ese día de invierno les ofrecía.

El sonido de un grito ahogado lo obligó a desviar las mirada del erizo negro, distinguiendo así, un par de rostros familiares. Era su madre, su padre y su hermana menor, quienes entraban a rastras encadenados de pies a cabeza.

–¡Tu familia pagará el máximo precio por ir en contra de tu soberano!– exclamó Lancelot alzando su espada brillante.

–¡POR FAVOR NO!– suplicó intentando librarse de los guardias que lo sujetaban de brazos –¡Yo fui quien desobedeció tus ordenes!– prorrumpió –¡Yo soy quien debe ser castigado!

Lancelot torció su sonrisa nuevamente viéndolo con prepotencia. Bufó divertido, acercándose a la familia de erizos quien lo veía con terror, mientras suplicaban por su perdón. El erizo negro alzó la espada al aire viéndolo una última vez con aquella mirada sombría –…y lo serás– sentenció en baja voz. Un movimiento rápido de su brazo cortó la garganta de su padre, viéndolo desplomarse al suelo, el cual se manchaba de su sangre con rapidez. Escuchó el grito ahogado de su madre, quien fue la siguiente víctima, mientras él observaba todo en silencio, casi en un estado de estupefacción; para luego ver a su pequeña hermana, quien lloraba con aquella expresión de terror en su rostro; el filo de la espada sobre su pequeña garganta la calló para siempre.

Sus pupilas se contrajeron al ver los tres cuerpos sin vida yacer sobre el suelo, un grito fue exclamado de sus labios mientras lágrimas empezaban a rebosar sobre sus ojos. Una corriente de adrenalina recorrió su cuerpo, golpeando con fuerza a sus captores soltándose al fin de ellos. Cientos de hombres se abalanzaron sobre él sometiéndolo, mientras en su mirada su único blanco era el erizo negro, quien yacía parado en medio del salón con aquella espada sangrante.

–Te dije que pagarías el precio máximo por tu traición– habló estoico el príncipe –Regrésenlo a su celda, donde pasará el resto de sus días.

–¡¿Cómo pudiste?!– gritó Galahad enceguecido de ira –¡Se supone que eres el líder que ha de guiar nuestro pueblo y en su lugar buscas la muerte del mismo!, ¡¿Cómo puedes osar llamarte príncipe con las acciones deplorables que haces!

–¡¿Quién te crees tú para decirme qué hacer ser inferior?!– gritó iracundo el erizo negro mientras Galahad mantenía aquella expresión llena de odio y desprecio hacia el príncipe –¡Tu castigo será la muerte!

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-

-.-

Llegaron por fin a la pequeña casa en las afueras de aquella humilde aldea. Silver empujó a Lancelot con fuerza al interior de la casa observando a Rouge recostada sobre la pared cerca de la puerta donde yacía su más reciente presa.

–Ya era hora– habló con desespere la murciélago –Todo está listo.

–Perfecto– sonrió Silver con soltura –Muy bien Lancelot– habló haciendo una ademán con la mano, como seña para que Rouge abriera la puerta que yacía bajo llave –Soy un erizo de palabra, y tal como dije, verías a tu amada.

Lancelot lo vio de reojo con su ira contenida, sintiendo de nuevo un empujón por parte de él obligándolo a entrar a aquella habitación sucia, para caer de bruces sobre el suelo.

–¡Shadow!– escuchó su nombre ser exclamado por una voz que pensó que no volvería a escuchar. El erizo negro levantó su rostro para ver a María correr hacia él con aquella brillante cabellera desarreglada y ropas sucias. –¡¿Estás bien?!– preguntó ayudándolo a ponerse sobre sus rodillas.

–María, tú…

–¿No es un bello encuentro?– interrumpió Silver con aquella sonrisa torcida en su rostro, una que había aprendido de él.

–¡Me tienes a mí, déjala ir!

–Pues verás, su majestad– habló con ironía –Si la dejo ir, esto perdería sentido.

–¡No te hemos hecho nada!– exclamó Ginebra con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

–¡Oh!, Claro, lo había olvidado– dijo con una expresión divertida –Tú no lo sabes.

–Galahad, es suficiente…– murmuró Lancelot.

Silver frunció el ceño al acto acercándose al erizo negro, propiciando un golpe certero en el mentón del príncipe haciendo que éste cayera al suelo nuevamente –¡Tú ya no eres nadie para decirme qué hacer!– dijo iracundo el erizo plateado.

–¡Shad…– calló Ginebra de repente sintiendo como era elevada del cuello por una fuera invisible. La eriza dorada observó a su captor con unos brillantes como la luz de la luna y una mano alzada al aire.

–¡Déjala ir!– gritó Lancelot al ver a Ginebra flotar por los aires sin poder respirar –Si lo que quieres es venganza yo…

–Dile lo que hiciste…– habló Silver casi en susurro, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

–¿Qué?– exclamó sin entender.

–Explícale por qué está aquí– murmuró albergando una tristeza que durante mucho tiempo guardó para sí. –¡DILE LO QUE ME ARREBATASTE!– gritó mientras el agarre se intensificaba dejando sin aire a la princesa.

–¡Yo mate a su familia enfrente de él!– confesó al fin, sintiendo por primera vez la culpa y remordimiento en su pecho.

Silver lanzó a Ginebra contra el erizo negro, quien con sus manos aún amordazadas intentó frenar su caída cayendo junto con ella, amortiguando su caída. Ginebra tosió con fuerza mientras intentaba recuperar el aire perdido, viendo con horror al erizo plateado, quien ahora, aquella mirada antes vacía, yacía envuelta en tristeza, dolor e ira.

–¡Mató a mis padres y mi pequeña hermana observó con horror su destino antes de que le arrebatarás la vida!– recordó mientras un par de lágrimas traicioneras se albergaban en sus ojos –Me quitaste todo aquello que significo algo… ahora dile, por qué merecía ese castigo del gran Príncipe Lancelot.

Lancelot desvió la mirada, avergonzado de aquel pasado que lo perseguía tan fervientemente –¡DILE!– gritó Galahad nuevamente, obligándolo a ver a María, quien derramaba lágrimas al presenciar al monstruo frente a ella. Lancelot cerró sus ojos con pesar cubriendo su rostro con una mano, avergonzado de lo que diría a continuación:

–Por salvarle la vida a una aldea que yo pretendía eliminar… para atacar a tu reino.

Ginebra cubrió su boca con las manos incrédula de lo que escuchaba. Ese era el monstruo que había iniciado la guerra, que le había arrebatado, no sólo a ella, sino a cientos más, a lo único que consideraban familia.

–Y por eso…– Silver se hizo presente nuevamente estirando su mano, mientras una impactada murciélago le entregaba una espada –Te devolveré el mismo castigo que tú me diste tantas estaciones atrás…

* * *

 **¡Fin! Bueno, al menos de la historia de Galahad XD! Ahora ya saben por qué desea castigar tan fervientemente a nuestro Príncipe. Ahora la vida de Ginebra corre peligro, pero… ¿Qué pasará con Sonic y Amy?, ¿Alguien podrá detener a nuestro héroe malvado o será demasiado tarde? ¡¿Habrá más sonamy en el siguiente capítulo?! Para esas respuestas y más esperen el siguiente capítulo XD! Hasta entonces Kat fuera.**

 **Sólo quien lo dio por muerto una vez, será capaz de salvarlo. Una decisión que cambiará el futuro de la realeza. Capítulo 19: Mi perpetrador**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


	19. Mi Perpetrador

**¡Por fin, después de muchos meses de espera continuo! Bien, la razón de la súper tardanza es porque me dedique a terminar Fictional Love y por la universidad. Para los que no lo saben estoy en mi último año de universidad y los trabajos son demasiado pesados, además, estoy escribiendo mi siguiente proyecto (lo siento, sé que es regla no escribir dos proyectos a la vez, pero no puede evitarlo!) pero he regresado y lamento si existen inconsistencias de actualización debido a eso (razón por la cual mi siguiente proyecto será escrito completo primero antes de subirlo) en fin sin más que decir, los dejo con el capítulo 19! Disfruten…**

* * *

Capítulo 19: Mi Perpetrador

Rouge escuchó con atención los pedazos de la vida de quien había sido su socio, sin imaginarse que alguna vez había trabajado en el castillo. Por fin todo tenía sentido, el porqué era tan diestro con la espada, porqué el odio desmedido a Lancelot y más que nada, porque deseaba vengarse de él tan fervientemente.

Silver le había pedido que tuviera su espada lista para concluir su venganza, aunque en ese momento no sabía que su blanco sería Ginebra y no el erizo negro.

–Y por eso…– habló Silver estirando su mano, dándole a entender que el fin se acercaba. Rouge le entregó su arma para dar la vuelta y salir de aquella habitación, incapaz de ver lo que haría a continuación –Te devolveré el mismo castigo que tú me diste tantas estaciones atrás…– escuchó decir por último antes de salir por completo.

No pudo permanecer dentro de la casa, tenía que salir. Rouge sabía qué era que te arrebatarán a tu familia, al final de cuentas ella había pasado por lo mismo, aunque claro no de la misma manera que Silver. Aunque Rouge sabía que Lancelot se merecía el castigo, algo dentro de ella simplemente no le agradaba que Silver matará a alguien inocente. Lo había visto hacerlo muchas veces antes, pero el resonar de las palabras Lancelot aún daban vuelta por su cabeza: " _Por salvarle la vida a una aldea que yo pretendía eliminar…_ " eso significaba que él alguna vez había peleado por lo que era justo.

–¿Qué te pasó?– murmuró al aire, cuando vio una silueta dirigirse hacia ella desde el cielo despejado de aquella tarde. Observó intrigada una sombra a contra luz agudizando su vista para ver con mayor claridad qué podría ser hasta que distinguió una armadura reluciente.

Rouge alzó sus alas en el aire logrando por muy poco alejarse del golpe certero de un caballero de armadura reluciente; sin entender quién era o por qué el repentino ataque en su contra. Rouge frunció el ceño lanzándole una fuerte patada para que el caballero la detuviera con ambas manos dejándola un poco impresionada por resistir el golpe sin titubear. La tomó con fuerza del pie alzándola al aire, golpeando su cuerpo contra aquella cabaña inestable de madera haciendo que ésta se sacudiera con intensidad.

Rouge sintió su vista desenfocarse por el golpe que su cabeza había recibido al igual que el impacto. Vio de nuevo al caballero de brillante armadura y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

–Pagarán por lo que le han hecho a su majestad…

0-0-0-0-0

Silver tomó aquella espada fijando su vista en Ginebra quien lo observaba con horror al entender sus palabras. Él pensaba castigar a Shadow de la misma forma que él lo había hecho muchas lunas atrás. Quitándole algo preciado e irremplazable.

–¡No lo permitiré!– el grito del erizo negro atrajo su atención a éste, viéndolo abalanzarse contra Silver, quien cayó al suelo al no poder esquivarlo con precisión. La espada rechinó al barrerse por el suelo alejándose de ambos. –¡Has llegado muy lejos en tu patética venganza!

–¡No lo suficiente!– exclamó forcejeando contra él.

–¡Jamás podré devolverte lo que te quite, pero matarme no hará la diferencia!– habló Shadow tomando sus muñecas con fuerza, en un intento de frenar su ira.

–Lo hará…– murmuró provocando que sus ojos se iluminaran incandescentemente, provocando que Shadow volara por los aires chocando contra el techo y cayendo nuevamente al piso duro.

–¡SHADOW!– gritó Ginebra corriendo hacia él. Lo vio toser sangre y con un gran esfuerzo intentar levantarse. Cayó de rodillas frente a él, mientras sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo miraban debilitarse cada vez más. –No te muevas…– murmuró la eriza tomando su rostro manchado de carmín, con suavidad.

–No permitiré que te haga daño…– musitó Shadow a penas con la suficiente fuerza para reincorporarse –María, no puedo seguir huyendo de mi pasado– dijo viéndola con decisión –, tal vez no salga de aquí contigo… pero te aseguro que tú lo harás.

Shadow vio los ojos de ella abrirse por completo al entender lo que sus palabras le daban a entender, pero si debería de morir por salvar su vida, bien valdría la pena. La vio con dulzura una última vez, antes de regresar su atención al erizo plateado quien levantaba aquella antigua espada del suelo para, con un habido salto, empuñar su espada contra la eriza que yacía de espaldas.

Lancelot la abrazó con fuerza para protegerla con su propio cuerpo, y así escuchar un golpe resonar a la vez que un grito era exclamado por quien alguna vez había sido su caballero. De nuevo aquella pequeña cabaña se sacudió con fuerza provocando que escombros cayeran por doquier. Shadow volteó a ver a sus espaldas para ver qué había sucedido, reconociendo a un caballero de armadura inmaculada entrar de golpe.

–¡No te atrevas a lastimar a su majestad!– gritó empuñando sus dos espadas; las cuales daban la impresión de ser dos alas filosas.

Shadow vio con detenimiento al caballero, sabiendo que había algo familiar en él. Algo que le decía hasta lo más profundo de su ser que debía de salir de ahí, huir, y entonces lo vio sonreír, y un recuerdo vino de golpe a él _–"Que decepción… Lancelot"–_ , de repente todo tuvo sentido. Era él, el caballero que casi había terminado con su vida.

–¡Jet!– gritó Ginebra con una sonrisa desbordante. Shadow lo volteó a ver con asombro, casi incrédulo al verla reconocer con alegría al caballero que había salvado su vida.

–¡María!– exclamó el halcón verde volteándola a ver, fijando su atención al erizo negro, quien yacía con su princesa en brazos–¡Tú!– vociferó con su ira contenida.

Ginebra dirigió su mirada a Shadow, quien se le miraba desconcertado por lo que estaba presenciando. Regresó su mirada a Jet, quien no tenía un pisca de misericordia en los ojos; parecía realmente que odiaba a Shadow, aunque no estaba segura de porqué ese odio parecía algo más personal.

–¡Sabía que aún seguías con vida!– gritó iracundo el halcón –Perdí la oportunidad de matarte una vez, eso no volverá a pasar– masculló empuñando su espada hacia él.

–¡No lo permitiré!– gritó Silver iluminando sus ojos de un resplandeciente celeste intenso golpeando a Jet con una onda psíquica. –¡Él es mío!

Lancelot vio al halcón chocar contra la pared de aquella inestable casa, la cual empezaba a desmoronarse poco a poco, y acto seguido ver al halcón levantarse a gran velocidad para atacar a Galahad, quien tomó su espada oxidada para iniciar una lucha por su cabeza.

–Ven, debemos salir de aquí– ordenó el erizo negro tomando a María de la mano, obligándola a ponerse en pie.

–Pero Jet…

–No hay tiempo, esto caerá sobre nosotros si seguimos aquí– señaló el techo que empezaba a caerse poco a poco –No importa lo que pase, no sueltes mi mano– indicó viéndola fijamente a los ojos, a lo cual ella asintió febril.

Lancelot tomó a la eriza, viendo la puerta abierta frente a ellos y sin dudarlo corrió tan rápido como María pudo para salir de la pequeña cabaña que pronto caería sobre sus cabezas; escuchó el grito de Galahad al verlo salir por la pequeña puerta viendo la luz del sol, y de lo que esperaba fuera el fin de esa pesadilla que él mismo había provocado, hasta que la puerta frente a él se cerró de golpe obligándolo a parar. Lancelot volteó a ver a sus espaldas viendo al erizo plateado parado del otro lado de la habitación. No lo entendía, ¿Dónde estaba el halcón?

–No te permitiré salir de aquí con vida– amenazó Silver por último. Un aura psíquica envolvió aquella espada, la cual hizo flotar con una mano –Hasta nunca, su majestad– se despidió lanzando cual flecha el arma hacia el erizo negro.

Vio la espada de Galahad volar cual proyectil hacia él, hasta que su vista se obstaculizó por los mechones dorados de María. María estiró ambos brazos para protegerlo al momento de la espada chocar contra ella escuchando como cortaba las hermosas telas de aquel vestido azul al igual que su carne. Un corte limpio, uno que silencio todo a su alrededor.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic recorrió a ciegas su reino en busca del lugar donde el erizo plateado, quien se le conocía bajo el nombre de Silver, se encontraba con Lancelot y la Princesa Ginebra. Nimue lo abrazaba fuertemente por la cintura, atormentada aún por la imagen de Lancelot muriendo, esperaba que llegaran a tiempo.

–¡Sonic observa!– exclamó Amy para señalar al cielo –¡El atardecer!

–¡Maldición!– exclamó agitando las riendas con fuerzas y seguir por aquella vereda hasta que escuchó un estruendo seguido por un sutil temblor. Sonic siguió con la marcha curioso para ver como una choza desgastada se caía a pedazos en una abrir y cerrar de ojos. –¡Ese tiene que ser el lugar!

–¡Sonic apresúrate!

Bajaron del equino al llegar al lugar apresuradamente para ver los escombros de roca y paja por todos lados. Cerca de los escombros divisaron a la murciélago del castillo inconsciente. Sonic se acercó a ella confundido de su presencia, a lo cual le restó atención cuando vio a alguien sobresalir de los escombros. Un halcón mal herido con vestimenta de caballero.

–¡María!– exclamó con desespere para buscar entre la pila de rocas que yacía a su alrededor –¡Por favor responde!

–¿María?– repitió en baja voz Nimue, reconociendo ese nombre, era el nombre que usaba Shadow con la Princesa Ginebra, y si era así, eso significaba… –¡Shadow!– exclamó para lanzarse a la búsqueda del halcón.

Nimue no entendía, así no terminaba la visión, eso significaba que algo o alguien había interferido antes que ellos llegaran, y se preguntaba si ese halcón verde tendría algo que ver, quien exclama el nombre de María mientras lanzaba rocas de un lugar a otro.

–¡Los encontré!– escucharon a Sonic mientras él movía los escombros con esfuerzo. Amy llegó al lugar junto con el desconocido halcón verde para ver a Shadow abrazar a Ginebra en un intento de protegerla de lo que había caído sobre ellos, y a su vez, ver algo más. –Eso es…

–¡MARÍA!– exclamó el halcón para empujar a Sonic con brusquedad y separar a Lancelot de la eriza que ahora yacía con una espada atravesada en su espalda. –¡Por favor, por favor, despierta!– exclamó con desesperé.

Ginebra abrió sus ojos con esfuerzo para distinguir un rostro familiar, era Jet. Esbozó una apagada sonrisa, sintiendo frío recorrer su cuerpo.

–¡Princesa!– exclamó Sonic acercándose a ella.

–Ayúdalo…– murmuró Ginebra cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

Sonic sabía a quién se refería. Regresó su vista al erizo negro quien yacía maltrecho, pero no se le miraba ninguna herida de gravedad. Dirigió su mirada hacia Amy quien tenía una expresión de consternación –Él estará bien– dijo para tranquilizarla, a lo que ella asintió esbozando una sonrisa. –¡Debemos de llevarlos al castillo, rápido!– le ordenó al halcón verde para tomar a Lancelot sobre un hombro.

–Llévate a la princesa en mi caballo– ordenó al caballero que tocaba a su prometida con delicadeza, como si ésta fuera de cristal –Llévala al castillo de Camelot donde el Rey Uther espera su regreso.

–Así serás– asintió el halcón caminando a prisa al corcel blanco –Su majestad– asintió con la cabeza en señal de reverencia –¿Usted que hará?–inquirió viendo de reojo al erizo que yacía sobre su hombro inconsciente.

–Soy más rápido a pie– respondió con una sonrisa –Llevaré a Lancelot también al castillo.

–…De acuerdo– asintió en un intento de ocultar su enfado –Allá saldaremos cuentas– concluyó, para tomar el caballo y galopar de regresó al castillo.

Sonic buscó con la mirada a la eriza rosa, quien yacía moviendo los escombros de aquella casa.

–¡Hey Amy!– llamó provocando que la eriza dirigiera su mirad a él –¿Qué haces?

–Llévate a Lancelot al castillo, yo llegaré después– respondió fijando nuevamente su atención al suelo bajo de ella.

–¿Estás loca?, ¿sabes lo lejos que está?

–Estaré bien, ahora necesito hacer algo y me llevará tiempo.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Alguien necesita de mi ayuda– murmuró para ver al erizo plateado quien yacía inconsciente y lastimad. –Confía en mí– pidió para verlo con una suave mirada.

El erizo se sonrojó suavemente ante la mirada decidida de ella y sin objetar nada más, accedió de mala gana. A veces olvidaba quien era ella y sobre su poderosa influencia.

–… Regresaré por ti, al anochecer– le susurró dándole la espalda con una expresión estoica. Amy asintió con la cabeza, ampliando su sonrisa, para verlo partir en un rayo azul.

Se quedó a solas con aquel caballero, quien yacía inconsciente entre escombros. Nimue acercó su mano al pecho del erizo plateado para sentir un dolor intenso, uno que rompía el espíritu de huésped.

–Haz sufrido mucho– le dijo entristecida –, pero ahora, yo estoy aquí.

0-0-0-0-0

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, viendo como vendas cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo. El lugar le era familiar, había regresado a la misma prisión que aquella murciélaga lo había ayudado a escapar. Shadow colocó una mano sobre su cabeza sintiendo un dolor punzante sobre la misma; no estaba seguro cómo había llegado ahí, y en un esfuerzo por rememorar recordó a Galahad y una venganza inconclusa y luego a ella… a María.

–María…– murmuró al recordar sus últimos instantes a su lado –¡MARÍA!– exclamó para acercarse a las barras de metal con torpeza y agitarlas con la poca fuerza que poseía. –¡Maldita sea!– vociferó intentando escapar de su prisión.

–Tranquilízate– escuchó la voz de Arturo, para verlo salir de entre las sombras –No podrás acercarte a ella. Su caballero cuida de ella en todo momento.

–¿Su caba…

–Sir Lamarok– aclaró estoico.

–El halcón verde– recordó Shadow. Colocó una mano sobre su rostro para ver como su pasado al fin lo había alcanzado, y la que había pagado las consecuencias había sido ella. –¿Ella está…

–Parece que la espada no daño su corazón, pero sí un pulmón… está una situación critica– murmuró Sonic desviando la mirada –No sabemos si lo logre…

Sus ojos se dilataron al escuchar eso sintiendo como su alma parecía quebrarse en pedazos. Todo lo que él le decía tenía que ser un mal sueño… o bien, la entrada al infierno que él mismo había construido al pasar de los años.

–Todo esto es mi culpa– masculló cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

–Lo es– asintió Arturo. Sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña ventana que daba paso a la entrada de luz que empezaba a extinguirse para darle final al día. De su cintura sacó unas llaves de acero para así abrir la celda en donde él yacía encerrado, haciéndolo retroceder con sorpresa –Ahora arréglalo.

–¿Eh?– exclamó con sorpresa, sin lograr entender.

–Regresa a Tolosa y arregla todo aquello que haz hecho.

–¿Cómo…

–Afuera encontrarás un corcel que espera por ti para llevarte a tu reino.

Shadow quedó en silencio, pensativo. La oferta era demasiado buena para ser cierta. Arturo y todo el reino estaba arriesgándose al hacer algo como eso, ¿por qué el príncipe del reino más poderoso e importante le daría su libertad con tanta facilidad?

–¿Cómo sabes que cambiaré todo?– preguntó para caminar con cautela a la salida –¿Qué te hace confiar que no alargaré más la guerra?

–Amy– completó –Creo en ella y si ella cree en ti es suficiente para mí.

Shadow buscó con disimuló a la princesa del lago, sin rastros de la misma. Aún tenía cientos de preguntas para el erizo azul, las cuales se vieron opacadas por una mirada intensa por parte de Arturo señalándole la salida.

–Ahora ve antes de que mi padre te encuentre o te matará de seguro.

–¿Por qué me mantuvo con vida tanto tiempo?

–Por la Princesa Ginebra, ella así lo pidió antes de desvanecerse– explicó –Sin embargo, si ella muere, tu cabeza tendrá el precio más alto de la historia. Ahora vete.

María confiaba en él, que él arreglaría todo… y así lo haría. Asintió con la cabeza para dar media vuelta y correr hacia donde la oportunidad lo esperaba, para así, cambiar el destino fatídico que él había causado; pero antes de marcharse se detuvo para ver a Arturo una vez más.

–Cuando arregle todo… ¡Regresaré por ella!– sentenció con decisión –¡Y la convertiré en mi esposa!

Sonic lo vio conmocionado ante sus fieras palabras y estaba seguro que no le importaría iniciar una nueva guerra por la mano de la Princesa Ginebra. Bufó divertido ante el suceso, pues él no se opondría a dicho matrimonio, para asentir con la cabeza.

Así, lo vio partir en la oscuridad de la noche, sin decirle nada más; realmente esperaba que Lancelot pudiera detener la guerra, realmente esperaba no haberse equivocado en su decisión.

* * *

 **Ok realmente terminar este capítulo me llevo más de lo que tenía previsto, pero me encuentro bastante satisfecha con el resultado XD! Bien, para quienes se lo preguntan a esta historia tengo planeado dos capítulos más para darle fin, los cuales está por fin en proceso! Además de esto, para quienes aún no me siguen Facebook, les informó que mi nuevo proyecto ya está en marcha y para que no me pase nuevamente esto (demasiado tiempo entre un capítulo y otro) quiero escribirlo completo primero. La nombre de mi siguiente fic es: Amy's Nightmare, o bien, La Pesadilla de Amy. Este fic es un Sonamy puro y como estrella invitada regresa uno de mis OC, Midnight the Spirit, quien nos llevará en una nueva aventura y juegos sádicos y psicológicos en donde nuestra protagonista se verá atrapada. Por el momento la historia cuenta con 5 capítulos y espero que llegue a no más de 10 (la idea era hacer una historia corta, que nunca me queda corta xD) En fin, pronto estaré en fanfiction y Wattpad.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo mi fieles lectores, y de nuevo disculpen las irregularidades de la fic, pero les prometo que no la abandonaré!**

 **¡GrAcIaS pOr LeEr!**


End file.
